Nightmares
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Lilly's Dreams turns to Nightmares. After a girl tries to ruin the relationship between Jackson and Lilly, Lilly runs into more problems between her and Oliver. Will these nightmares ever end? Complete!
1. Dreams or Nightmares

**A/N **ZOHMEHGOSH it's the sequel to _Dreams. _LOL I hope you like it.

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams Or Nightmares  
**

_I sat on the beach watching the waves with my love lying down beside me. _

_I hear him call my name, making me look down at him as he smiled at me, giving me that sexy seductive look. _

"_Lilly." Jackson whispered and I smiled at him, watching him sit up from his laying position. He put his hand behind my head, pulling me in for a hard and passionate kiss. His tongue guiding into my mouth as he straddled me. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a laying position. He fiddled with my bikini top just before moving his hands down to grope at me, and lifted his head up to stare into my eyes._

"_You're beautiful." He said and dipped his head down, kissing my cheek._

"_You're sexy." I replied putting my hands on his cheeks and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. _

_His hands caressing my upper thigh, as he sent kisses down my neck. I slightly shivered to his touch and instantly grew hot as he removed his hand from my thigh, working their way up, fondling with my stomach._

_He sucked on the spot on the crook of my neck, making me moan in ecstasy, slowly grinding his hips between my legs._

_He soon broke away and stared deep into my eyes, but then averted as he heard his name be called by someone else. _

"_Jackson." Another voice said, which sounded like a female voice. He got off of me and shook his head as he saying some words under his breath._

"_Where are you going?" I asked as he collected his things._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered and started to walk away._

_I shot up, going after him, but soon found him in the arms of another woman, holding her as if they were in love, the way he once held me before._

"_Jackson." I called, but he ignored me, as he tenderly kissed the other girl._

--------------------------------------

I shop up from my bed, wiping my forehead from the cold sweat. My heart throbbed hard against my chest with my head spinning, feeling myself gain a headache.

I've never had a dream that happened like that before, but why did I have it? Was it a sign about a future relationship that Jackson will be in? Will something happen with out relationship?

I shook my head and sat up from my bed, holding my blanket close against my chest. I looked at the time and it read 3:28 AM. Just 4 more hours until I had to go to school and I needed to go back to sleep, but I was just too frustrated to do so.

For the past three months Jackson and I held a decent and intimate relationship. We did slow it down a bit, but at times we would find ourselves wrapped up getting into how we first started out, having sex.

Jackson, being my first boyfriend, giving me just about my first everything, has been really sweet about everything we've been going through. We haven't had a fight, we haven't grown tired with each other; we just enjoy each other sharing a sweet relationship.

Even if Jackson had been a little off for the past two days, but I didn't think too much of it. His 18th birthday was coming up in a few weeks and he was graduating next month. I just thought that the pressure from that was getting to him.

Miley, on the other hand, still cringes at the sight of me and Jackson making out. She hadn't gotten used to seeing us act like an actual couple, but she has to live with it. It did, however, change the point of view she had of me, knowing that Jackson and I have experimented a lot. She did find out about is in the worst possible way, with Jackson and I being in bed and all.

I shook my head and reached to the side of my bed, getting my plush puppy Jackson had given me form my sixteenth birthday. I started to hug it and remembered what Jackson said about dreams.

He said, "Dreams could tell you what happens in the future or tell you the answers to your problems."

But then the dream I had was more of a nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare that I was afraid would actually happen. Did the thing Jackson say also include nightmares?

I reached over to my nightstand, where my cell phone was, and got it.

I did the only think I could think of and dialed for a very familiar number. Pressed the phone against my ear and waited for the other person to answer.

"Ehho?" A gruff voice said and I smiled.

"Jackson?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Lils?" He said, yawning, breathing into the phone.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing calling me so early in the morning?" He groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare and I needed to talk to someone."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" His soothing voice asked with a touch of concern in it.

"No, I just… wanted to hear your voice." I sighed and closed my eyes I breathed in deeply and let my head fall back, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"You sure? I can come over right now-" He said, sounding like he was getting up from his bed.

"No, stop Jackson, I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken up, don't worry about it." I smiled. He's so caring and sweet. I just wonder if he'll always be like this.

"Okay. You want me to stay on the line until you fall back asleep?" He asked and I shook my head, knowing that he couldn't see me.

"You don't have to, I'll be okay. Just… good night Jackson." I said and he sighed, as if he didn't want to get off the phone with me.

"Good night Lilly." He said and I hung up my phone setting it beside me.

Maybe I was thinking too much of the nightmare. He's with me; he would never ignore me like that, would he?

I shifted on my bed so that I was lying back down and pulled the sheets over my body. I tightly held onto my stuffed puppy and stared at the dark ceiling.

Maybe it was just a dream. I just have to ignore it. The girl in my dream, she didn't even look like anyone I've seen before. I should just forget about it and go back to bed. It was only one dream, it's not like I'll have it again.

I closed my eyes, setting aside my problems, and finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N **So, do you hate it? Do you like it? Should I continue it?

Yeah, so this is the sequel to _Dreams_. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed reading _Dreams_. :D


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter 2**

**The New Girl**

The next morning I waited in the living room for Jackson to pick me up. I just couldn't let go of what I dreamt of last night. I mean seriously, who has dreams, or nightmares, like this? There you are getting ready to have sex, and then the next think you know, the person you're doing things with just gets up and walks away to another person. It just confuses me. Maybe I'm stressing out about this. I just hope it's nothing.

I heard a knock at my door and so I rushed to it seeing Jackson waiting outside through the window. As soon as I opened it, Jackson pulled me into a heartwarming hug.

"Are you okay?" He then asks and I chuckled.

"Why do you ask that?" I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him in the eye. He had a worried look on his face, which made me feel happy that he actually cares.

"Well, you called me 3:30 in the morning telling me you had a nightmare. Need I say more?" He said in a serious tone.

I sighed. "It was nothing Jackson, you don't need to worry anymore, and it was just a stupid dream."

He kissed my forehead and let go of me. "Well then tell me about it. Did it have to do with one of your scandalous yet erotic adventures with yours truly?" He took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"What if it did, and what if it didn't? I really don't want to talk about it right now." I shrugged and closed the door as we walked toward his car.

"Ooh, must've been quite bad then." He stopped walking and faced me just as we reached the car. "I'll stop talking about it, but just know I'm here for you okay? Even if I'm getting all worked up with the senior project that's almost due, I'm here whenever you need me" He pulled me into another hug and then softly kissed me.

We then heard the horn of his car go off with Miley's voice following it.

"Will you two get off each other and hurry up? We're going to be late!"

We pulled away and Jackson looked back at Miley. "Shut up or I'll take a longer time." He said, jokingly, and Miley shot Jackson a dirty look before sitting back down at her seat.

"You're mean, you know that?" I said and he laughed.

"Well, I don't care." He kissed me once again and I smiled in the kiss. His hand that was on my waist then drifted lower, stopping to my butt to give it a light squeeze.

I pulled away from him and lightly hit his chest. "Jackson!" I hissed and he smiled broadly.

"What, can't I touch my girls' goods when I want to?" He stuck his tongue out and I started to laugh.

"Goods? Are you serious?" I shook my head. "That's what happens when you go out with a total perv." I sarcastically said and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I thought you found it cute."

"Be serious and I agree with Miley, we should go. You can't risk being late, you only have a month until you graduate and I do think you have, like, one more absence until you automatically fail?"

"I have two more okay? So I can ditch school once, maybe today, you up for it?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No Jackson, let's just go to school." I let go of him and walked to the other side of the car, getting into the passenger side of the car.

---------------------------------------------------

We finally got to school, just as the warning bell rang, telling us that we should get to first period. The three of us sprinted into the school, and once we got in, we went our different ways to our first class.

I finally reached my class and sat at my seat when the final bell rang. 'Yes I made it.' I thought to myself and put my bag down.

"Buenos dias!" The teacher, Mrs. Ryan, said as she walked in. We all said it back to her and she picked up a book that lay on a table and lifted it up.

"Today we're going to work on the chapter that has to do with transportation to school. So if you could please take out your notebooks and get your tablets out and turn to page noventa y ocho." She said.

I reached for my bag and looked for my tablet. I really didn't understand this class. Even if people say it is easy, it confuses me because I always get lost when we learn something new.

I sighed, shaking my head, and placed my tablet on my table. I opened my text book to page 98 and looked up at the teacher as she started to talk again.

"Okay, who can translate this; Los alumnos llegan a la escuela." Mrs. Ryan said as she wrote it in the board.

I propped my elbows on the table and cupped my cheeks with my hands as I stared at Mrs. Ryan. This class can get boring, especially if none of your friends were in it.

Then a knock came from the door and we all drew our attention to the door as a tall brunette walked in. She looked very pretty; she has long curly brown hair, a very slender and tall figure, the type of body every girl wanted. But that's not what got me interested in her; she just looked so familiar, kind of like I've seen her before.

"Hi, is this Spanish 1?" She asked and walked into the class holding a light green paper.

"Yes, who are you?" Mrs. Ryan asked and the girl gave the paper to her.

"I'm new here." She simply said and looked at around the class room.

"Kind of late for transferring schools, isn't it?" Mrs. Ryan asked as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, my dad just got transferred by his job recently and here we are now." She sighed loudly. She looked at the students and her eyes landed on me. We locked eyes for a bit before she turned away, looking back at the teacher.

I watched her as she continued to talk to Mrs. Ryan. She just looked so familiar and it bugged me that I couldn't think of where I've seen her before. The girl was nodding her head and smiling at the teacher when Mrs. Ryan looked over to me.

"Go sit next to Flora." Mrs. Ryan as pointed to the empty seat next to me.

The girl looked and started to walk toward me.

"You, uh, Flora or something?" She asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Um, my name is Lilly. Flora is my Spanish name." I said and looked back down at my table. I really disliked Mrs. Ryan for giving us Spanish names. I mean, why does she have to give us names when she can just call us by our normal names? It would be a whole lot easier than trying to remember both our real names and our fake names.

"Oh, right. I'm Chantel." She said and took out a book from her book bag.

"Hey. So, what grade are you?" I asked and looked up from my table to her.

"I'm a senior. It sucks because I wanted to graduate with my best friends, but instead, I get stuck with moving and graduating with a whole different group. I don't even know anyone here." She ranted and shook her head. "Sorry, it just pisses me off. What grade are you in?"

I smiled. "I'm a sophomore. Do you still have to do the senior project?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, a simple one, nothing too hard. Its just to graduate you know?"

"Cool, well, if you want, you could hang out with me and my group. It's a mixture of sophomores and seniors because my friends' brother is a senior and we just hang with them." I nodded and she smiled

"Sure, if you don't mind." She looked back at her table and at the green paper she held earlier.

"Is that your schedule?" I asked and she nodded.

"You want to see it?" She said and handed me the schedule.

I looked over her schedule and saw that she had a class next, which Jackson was in.

"I know someone who has English next period with that teacher." I told her and looked at her.

"Really? Who?" She asked and I chuckled

"A friend. A guy named Jackson Stewart." I said and gave her the schedule back. She didn't need to know that Jackson's my boyfriend just yet. She'll find out eventually.

"Oh." She nodded and wrote his name down on a piece of paper.

"If you get to know him and stay with him after class that class, maybe we could meet up during the break and introduce you to the other people in our little group." I said and she smiled.

"Really? That's so awesome!" She gave me a hug, which kind of made me feel weird because we hardly knew each other.

"Uh, yeah." I gave her a weird look as soon as she let go of me.

We spent the rest of the period talking when I decided to text Jackson about Chantel. Even if I hardly knew her, it's better to make friends then enemies right?

Soon after that the bell rang, signaling the end of class and we went our separate ways. It just couldn't get out of head on where I've seen this girl before and it bugged me.

I shook my head and walked toward my second period class. Thinking about her made me think about my nightmare, and that's when it hit me.

That girl, Chantel, looked familiar because she was that girl in my dream, the girl Jackson was hugging when he left me.

**A/N **Sooo… This girl is the girl from her dreams/nightmares. That's kind of weird and freaky at the same time. I wonder what happens next. Ugh, I'm not completely happy with this chapter so sorry if it kind of sucked.

LOL and sorry about the whole Spanish part. I was doing my spanish homework when I wrote this.


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 3**

**Mixed Feelings**

How could I be so blind? I mean, I was talking to Chantel and I didn't even notice she was that girl in my dream. Now I feel nervous. I knew it was just a dream and it might not even happen, but I can't help but worry about what's going to happen next, now that I introduced her to Jackson. What if that dream really did come true, sort of like how it did with me and Jackson?

Then I wonder how everyone else in the group will react to Chantel. After Jackson and I came out and told everyone about our relationship, we started to hang out more. Miley, Oliver, and I grew closer with Jackson, Cooper, Stephen, Ray Ray, and Emily and now we're just a close group of friends.

I sat in my desk in my second class watching the clock, just above the bulletin board. I've been staring at it for the past hour and five minutes, not even bothering to do any of my work. All I wanted to do was get this class over with so that I can see how Jackson and Chantel are progressing. There was just about a minute left of the class when I started to tap my feet on the ground impatiently. It felt like the bell took forever to ring.

Finally, as the bell rang, I shot up from my desk and gathered my things together. I usually walked with Oliver to our group since he was in this class too, but I just had to leave. I never felt so paranoid in my life, and it's just so weird.

"What's up with you?" I could hear Oliver's voice say behind me.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and rushed toward the door. I looked behind me, seeing Oliver walk quickly behind, following me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked and stalked down the hall, heading toward the spot my friends always hung out at.

"During class, you just stared at the clock like you had something important to do. What's on your mind?" He asked and I shrugged.

He didn't really need to know about the dream and about Chantel just yet. I don't want anyone to know and think that I'm just being paranoid and possessive over Jackson. That's the last thing I want people to think.

"It's nothing. I just… have to tell Miley something." I said, continuing to quickly walk to our usual hang out spot.

"Will you slow down? You're making my feet hurt from all this fast walking." Oliver whined and I sighed.

"Sorry." I slowed down a bit and he finally caught up to me. I kept my gaze down as Oliver eyed me suspiciously.

"Now tell me, why were you so eager to leave class so soon? We have all the time to get to our friends." Oliver said and put his hand on my shoulder. "We used to tell everything to each other, so what's up?"

He's such a nice friend and we did use to tell everything to each other. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about Chantel. He'll probably know when we go up to them. That's sort of like how he found out about me and Jackson at the mall that one day when Leah dressed me up, giving me that makeover.

"I don't know I just feel a little jumpy today okay?" I looked up at him and he nodded.

"If you say so." He said, sounding as if he didn't believe me.

"Really Oliver, if I have something bothering me, I'll tell you."

He smiled at me. "Okay good." He looked up, away from me and had a little confused face on. "That's different."

I looked away from Oliver and saw Jackson with Chantel standing next to him. Everyone else was crowded around them, taking with Chantel and Chantel looked really happy. I suddenly felt a spark of jealously hit me as Chantel playfully hit Jackson across the shoulder. She was practically all over him and he did nothing to stop her.

"Yeah, that is." I pursed my lips and Oliver gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"You're okay with that?" He asked and I ignored them. We reached the group and Chantel rushed toward me.

"Ohmigod Lilly!" She hugged me and I patted her back.

"Hello Chantel." I forced myself to smile. She looked behind me and saw Oliver.

"Hey! What's your name?" She asked ash she let me go going up to Oliver.

I looked over to Jackson as he grinned at me.

"Hey Lil." He said. I showed him a half smiled and walked up to him.

"So you found Chantel."

"Yes, I waited outside of class and then when I saw her, I asked who she was and we talked. She seems pretty cool, and I think it's awesome that you're being so nice to her." He said as he slipped his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah Lilly, at first I was thinking like, "Who the hell is Jackson with?" and then Jackson introduced her to me. We talked all period, she's nice." Emily said and looked at Oliver and Chantel as they interacted.

"She's hot." Cooper said with Ray Ray and Stephen agreeing with him.

"And yet you shouldn't be checking her out because you have your own girlfriend." Miley reminded him.

Emily smacked the back of his head and laughed. "I may even tell Jessa about it."

"That's not cool." Cooper said and they laughed at him.

"True though, she's cool. I feel bad for her because she had to leave all her friends and come here in just one month to graduation." Stephen said, leaning against the wall behind him.

Then, Oliver and Chantel walked closer to the group. Chantel had a big smile on her face and I pulled my hand away from Jackson. Jackson looked at me, a little confused, but I blinked, looking away.

"Lilly…?" I could hear Jackson say.

"Yes?" I asked and felt him put his hand on my arm.

"Wha-" He started when Chantel cut him off, moving directly in front of him.

"Jackson, who do you have next?"

We both looked at Chantel and she stared at Jackson in a kind of way, showing that she was interested in him. She batted her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously at him.

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms over my chest. I still can't believe I made friends with her this morning.

Changing your point of view toward someone in just a few hours is really mean, and I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't get that stupid scene of Jackson leaving me out of my head! Though, maybe I should just get to know her a little more before I judge her. She doesn't know that Jackson is my boyfriend so I guess that's why she's making her move on him.

I closed my eyes, putting my fingers on my temples, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. All this worrying is giving me a headache. Maybe I should tell Miley about my nightmare. She would probably know what to do.

"I have auto." He replied with some annoyance in his voice, kind of like he had no intentions of flirting back with her.

I softly smiled to myself and dropped my hands to my side, to watching her as her face fell.

"Darn." She stuck out her bottom lip and looked around. "Do any of you have creative writing next?" She asked and Miley told her she did.

I felt Jackson's hand that was on my arm move. I looked at his hand and then at him. He had a worried look on his face, which made me feel a little sad. He was so clueless in why I'm not doing anything to him; I just hope he didn't think I wanted to break up with him.

He leaned toward me, whispering in my ear. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" I asked and he took a hold of my arm, pulling me away from the group. He continued on walking until we reached a room, which was the janitors' closet. He pulled me inside and closed the door.

"Why are we here?" I asked and leaned against the dirty wall.

It was dark in here and it smelled disgusting. How come I never noticed that it was so gross in here the other few times we came in here just to make out?

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to me.

"Yes I am." I sighed.

"Then why are you acting so different? This morning you were fine, and then when you came with Oliver, you just seemed a little distant. What's wrong? And for some reason, I'm hinting that you don't want Chantel to know about us. Is there a reason why?"

"Why do you think that?"

He knew too well. How is it that I find such a sex crazed boyfriend that practically knows what I'm thinking? Well, he's not _that _sex crazed, but he always knows what I'm thinking. It's kind of interesting at times, but I guess that's how strong this relationship grew over the past few months.

"Well, you didn't kiss me when you got there, then when we're holding hands, you let go of my hand when Chantel comes. Oh, and there's the fact that you only told her that we were friends. Lilly, is there something that's going on that you don't want me to know about?"

I looked up at him, biting my lip, and took his hand in mine. "It's…" I started and held my breath for a moment.

Should I really tell him that I dreamt of us not being together and him being with her? That my nightmare included Chantel and that's why I felt so uncomfortable with being near the both of them?

"Come on Lilly, you know you can tell me anything." He leaned his head closer to mine as his lips grazed my temple.

"It's just that nightmare; you don't need to worry about it." I replied and looked at a bottle on a shelf behind Jackson. I couldn't look at him just yet. I couldn't get rid of that feeling in me which made me feel utterly insecure when I looked at him. I just kept on picturing that last scene with him and Chantel.

He brought a hand to my cheek, tilting my head, bringing my attention to him, and only him. His eyes clouded with so much emotion that it made me feel even more afraid to tell him about this dream.

"Okay, I just hope that that's it." He whispered. He moved his face closer, just as out lips touched, and slightly pulled away.

"Don't worry, it is." I whispered and with his breath lingering over my lips, I put my hand on the back of his neck, closing the gap between us.

Even if I had this dream, I don't want Jackson to worry one bit about me. He'd probably find this ridiculous that I'm worrying about this stupid dream, but I'm afraid. I don't want to loose him. He's the only guy that's made me feel this way, and if I loose him, then I don't know what I'm going to do next.

**A/N** Aw! Lilly has some serious strong feelings for Jackson. Feel the love. I noticed I haven't had that much Lackson moments. Look forward to that in the next few chapters lol.

Well, I'm trying to do my back homework, but I really wanted to get this chapter out lol. I have school now… which means it might take me a while to update with all these events coming up for school and whatnot.

_**U**_ plus sign **_Me _**equal sign _**Us **_XP


	4. Fear

**A/N **Some sexual content, and if you read Dreams, you know that things like this would happen throughout the fic.

**Chapter 4**

**Fear**

It's been a couple of days since my nightmare with Jackson leaving me and I still couldn't get the picture out of my head. I haven't been able to sleep well and I've been getting really tired lately.

School has been hectic; I'd find myself falling asleep during class and as for Chantel, it's just really hard for me to hate her. She hadn't done anything yet and she's been really nice to me. Maybe I am overreacting about the nightmare I had.

I sat on Miley's bed as she lay down, doing her homework. I really wanted to tell Miley about my dream, but every time I try to tell her, I find my words getting all slurred and jumbled, moving on to another topic. It just felt like something was holding me back from telling Miley about it. Holding in all this emotion I'm getting from the dream it's becoming even more painful for me each time I think about the nightmare happening.

I sighed and leaned against the headboard of Miley's bed. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I couldn't. It's all just so complicated.

"What's wrong with you?" Miley said and I opened my eyes, looking at her. She had her text book she had opened earlier, closed and she moved on the bed, sitting in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound as if nothing was on my mind, but my voice became high and squeaky, clearly showing that something was up.

"Don't lie, I know when you're lying and for the past three days, you've looked depressed and tired." She moved closer to me and crisscrossed her legs. "So tell me, what's up?"

I bit my lip and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them. Only Miley knew when something was wrong with me. I didn't know how Miley knew these things, but she just did, kind of like she was psychic or something.

"I'm just-" I started, but soon was interrupted by Miley herself.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She said and I gaped at her, not believing my ears.

"What? What the heck makes you think I'm pregnant?" I nearly shouted, feeling my face burn up.

She looked nervously at me and dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry; it's just- uhh-umm-"

I laughed. "Miley, just because I and your brother do things, doesn't mean we aren't safe you know."

It kind of felt weird that Miley actually would think that I was pregnant. After Miley found out about me and Jackson's relationship, she wasn't too pleased, but she couldn't stop us doing our thing. She finally accepted it, but she didn't want to know any details about the things we do. I totally understand because they're siblings, but sometimes I just want to tell her the things he does because it kind of sucks not having anyone to tell these stories to.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that." She shook her head. "Anyway, tell me, why are you so like this?"

"Miley…" I started biting on my lower lip.

"Yes?" She looked at me expectantly and I finally pushed my thoughts aside and started to tell her about it.

"I had this nightmare. You heard about it right?" I asked and she nodded slowly. "Well, it was kind of like Jackson leaving me for another girl." I finally said and she started to laugh.

"Miley, why are you laughing?! You should be telling me to not freak out or something!" I said and buried my head in my knees.

"Lilly, its okay! Sorry, I just thought… anyway, why would my brother leave you? From what I've heard, you're the best thing that's happened to him." She put her hand on my head and I looked up.

"But still, I mean, I know having a dream of your boyfriend leaving you isn't much, but you should've seen it. It felt real and I know I shouldn't be worrying like this it's just freaking me out!" I started to bang my head against my knees.

"Relax Lilly; it's not like its going to happen." She pushed my shoulder back and looked at me. "From what I think, you're just afraid of him leaving you in general and just think this dream is only in your head. Just don't worry about it okay?" She said and I sighed.

"I'll try." I felt slightly disappointed. It kind of seemed like she didn't really care about this. If only she knew that the girl I saw him with was a Chantel look-a-like, then maybe she'd worry.

"Okay good. Anyway, I'm going for a quick shower so that we can go to the mall." She got up from the bed and went toward her closet.

This would probably be a good opportunity to go and see how Jackson's doing with his work. I just wonder if Miley would let me see him.

"Umm Miley-" I started but soon was cut off.

"Yes Lilly, you can go see Jackson." She shouted from in her closet and I grinned; she knew me too well.

I got up off her bed and walked out of her room going across the hall to Jackson's room. It was slightly opened and so I slowly pushed the door opened, peaking through.

I saw Jackson on his table, looking busy at work and wow, this is probably the first time I've ever seen him work hard for something.

I quietly walked into the room, silently closeting the door behind me and tiptoed toward him. I slowly put my hands on his shoulders and he jumped.

He quickly spun around on his chair, looking a little frightened, but once he saw me, he relaxed. "Lilly! I thought you were someone else." He said as he breathed in deeply.

"Sorry." I giggled and he put his hands on my hips.

"To whom do I thank this lovely visit from the love of my life?" He smiled, pulling me close to him.

I laughed. "Oh gosh." I said, putting my hands on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, pressing his face into my stomach.

"Ugh, this project is stressing me out, Lilly, help me!" He whined and I patted his head.

"Come on Jackson, just relax, it can't be that hard." I tried my best to sound happy, but I felt a little bad for him as well.

"How can I relax when I have so much to do? This project is due in three weeks, on May 25th, just a day before my birthday. I think I'd be too stressed out to be thinking about my birthday."

"Hey, at least you're going to be legal and the 25th is the last day for seniors! You should be excited." I said as I ran my hands through his soft and sleek hair. Times like this, I wished that I wasn't so sad, maybe if I wasn't so worked up about the whole dream, I would be able to help Jackson get through this. I sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, I guess. But how am I supposed to make a self profile of my life achievements? I don't even know what I achieved in my life." He looked up at me and smiled weakly. "So anyway, how have you been? You must be in a way better condition than me. We hardly talked this week because I'm so busy." He removed his arms away from my waist and leaned back into his chair.

I put my hands on his shoulders, moving forward, and sat on his lap, straddling him. "Nothing has happened to me. Everything is just… peachy." I lied and moved my head closer to him.

"Good, so no more nightmares? You know, nightmares are just bringing out strong feelings, like fear. Your deepest darkest fears are shown in your dreams, something that you don't want to happen." He said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and one on my thigh.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes really." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he said about nightmares it just makes me think. Learning this new information about nightmares just got me even more interested to know more about it and what he said sort of sounded somewhat like what Miley was saying.

Soon, my thoughts pushed that aside when I felt Jackson's hand slip into my shirt, roaming around my back.

I pulled away from him and looked at me, puzzled.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Everything's okay, sorry." I moved into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands worked their way up my shirt, soon unclasping my bra and pulling it away from my shirt. It was then I knew what he wanted to do. His soft lips slightly parted as he ran his tongue along my lips, eager to enter my mouth.

I pulled away from the kiss and moved to his cheek, making my way toward his ear and nibbling at his earlobe. He pulled a hand away from my shirt, putting it on my thigh, massaging it as his thumb moved to my inner thigh moving upward.

I softly moaned, capturing his lips into a wanting kiss as he moved his other hand to my shirt, pushing it up. We parted as I allowed him to discard my shirt, throwing it on the ground. With the newly exposed skin, he kissed my neck, moving down kissing my chest and held me close to him.

I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulling him up, and pressed my lips hard against his into an open mouth kiss. Our tongues caressing each other as I felt his hands motion upward, aiming for my chest.

Soon a knock on the door which ended our session and I scrambled off of Jackson to my feet. I was breathing in heavily, a little caught up in the moment, and stared at the door, afraid that it would open.

"Lilly, Jackson?" A voice said, which sounded very much like Miley's.

"Yeah?" I asked, covering my chest with my arms. I looked at Jackson and he smirked, eyeing me up and down.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?" She asked and I bend down on the ground, retrieving my bra and shirt.

"Umm, hold on." I said as I struggled to get my bra back on.

"You can come in, Lilly's decent." Jackson's smile grew as I stared at the door in horror.

"No Miley wait!" I shouted, and adjusted my bra and finally got my top on.

I glared at Jackson and he started to laugh at me. Just remembering the last time Miley caught us in a position somewhat like this made me feel a little ashamed if she caught me again. After all, it did almost ruin our friendship when she first caught us in bed. I shivered to the thought of what happened in the past.

"Now you can come in." I said and she opened the door, walking in.

She looked at the both of us and her eyes stopped at Jackson, with her face turning bright red.

"Umm, Lilly lets go." She said, turning on her heel, getting ready to walk out.

"Can I come?" Jackson asked and Miley stopped to look back at Jackson.

"I don't think you're in a good position to go out when you're like that." Miley pointed at him, shook her head as she started to laugh. She soon walked out and I stared at her curiously.

I looked at Jackson, wondering what Miley was laughing about and soon saw what started it all. I bit my lip, refraining myself from laughing, and looked at Jackson straight in the face.

"Jackson, if I was you, I would cover up." I finally said and he slightly tilted his head, looking confused.

I watched as he finally looked down at his lap. With his face turning completely red, he turned around on his chair to his desk.

"Now this is a nightmare." Jackson said and I walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, with your sister finding you in that position, I'd say it's probably one of your biggest fears." I patted shoulder and walked out of the room.

After what just happened, I felt a little better than I used to and I know I shouldn't take this nightmare too seriously. There's a small chance that I'll have that dream again and I really doubt I will.

**A/N **LOL okay, might not be a really good chapter, but ohh well. I hope you liked it LOL.

-_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time_


	5. Moments

**Chapter 5**

**Moments**

As soon as Miley and I left Jackson in his little _situation_, I drove us to the mall. I got my license a few weeks ago and I hardly drive, but times like this with Miley, I drive. I was using Jackson's car since I don't have one and Jackson just left his keys on the counter. If Jackson knew I took his car without permission again, he's probably going to ask for something in return.

It was a kind of quiet drive and it was always like this whenever Miley interrupts me and Jackson when we're in the middle of something. I know for a fact that she's still uncomfortable with what we do, but that's how it is. It doesn't matter anymore, I know who I wanted to be with and it was Jackson for now.

"Miley gosh, talk I hate it when you get all quiet on me." I finally said as we reached a red light.

"Sorry I'm still trying to erase what I saw in my brother's room. Lilly, do you seriously have to be doing these things with him while I'm in the house? I mean, couldn't you wait until you two were home alone or something?" Miley asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Miley, I just went to go talk to him. Blame him; he was the one who started to-"

"Ew, my virgin ears." Miley covered her ears and I shook my head, paying my attention to the road as the light turned green.

"It's not like you're going to be a virgin. Anyway, it sucks, you know?" I said and I could feel her eyes on me.

"What does?"

"I can't talk to my best friend about my experiences just because I'm with her brother."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Lilly, I really don't want to know anything about Jackson and how he is in bed or anything like that. Ew, he's like… my brother. I'd be happy to talk to you about stuff like that, it's-"

"I know and I get it just sucks, everyone has someone to talk to about their experiences and I don't. I find it funny in how it all started."

"How did it start? Don't go into detail, just… how." She said.

She didn't know much about how everything started between me and Jackson. She only knew that I had those dreams about him and we have sex.

"Well, since you don't want much detail about it, from what I remember, I borrowed a skirt from you, he offered me a ride home, and when I left him, I just started to yell at myself. I screamed something like, "I like having sex dreams about Jackson" or something like that. We started to talk and then we did it." I said, nodding.

It wasn't my happiest moment in the world, now that I think about it. I thought the whole time we were doing it, I was dreaming. I'm so stupid. I laughed to myself; Miley didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Wow. You actually said that and it just happened like that?" Miley asked and I nodded.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's not like sex is our number one priority." I replied boldly and pursed my lips. We hardly even do that now and we just act like a normal couple when we're with each other.

"But that's how your relationship did start, right?" Miley asked, sounding quite interested. This is probably the first straight conversation I've ever had with Miley that had to do with me and Jackson's relationship. It felt good telling her about this now that I finally told Miley how I felt about keeping this in.

I grinned. "Think of it like this, how would you feel if you were sexually frustrated for weeks?" I quickly glanced at her and she blushed.

"Well, I don't know. I don't really… think about it. I mean, if I do I take a shower and think of other things. I would never have the guts with doing anything like that yet."

"That's what I though." I muttered under my breath and shook my head.

There was awkward silence between us and I finally turned into the malls parking area. It wasn't too full, considering that it's a Friday night and most teenagers come here on Fridays.

"Do you regret it?" Miley suddenly said and I looked at her, a little confused. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Oh right, sorry." I looked at the road and lightly pressed the break peddle as pedestrians crossed the road. I haven't thought about it before. Did I really regret doing anything with Jackson? If I didn't admit my sexual feelings for him, then we wouldn't even be this close in the relationship.

I spotted a parking stall and got ready to turn into it. "Not right now; I'm happy with how it went. He makes me really happy you know?" I admitted, feeling my own cheeks flush.

"I still can't believe it; I never thought you and Jackson would ever date. I always pictured you with someone else." She shook her head and set my parking break and looked at her.

"Like?"

"Well… I really wanted you to be with Stephen, but there were also other people."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, lets just go. What are we doing at the mall anyway?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"I was thinking we just go shopping and maybe plan out Jackson's surprise 18th birthday party." She replied and got out of her seat, slamming the car door.

"Its three weeks from now, why do we have to plan it now?" I asked as I got out of the car as well. She stopped and looked at me.

"Because he's becoming legal now and for some reason I want to do something nice for him." She smiled and I walked on the other side of the car, where she stood.

"That's really sweet. What do you have planned so far?" I said as we walked toward the shopping center.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Well, my dad's going to be away that weekend and so I was thinking, a really big party with food drinks and all that good stuff."

"Okay then." I shook my head. "You really need some ideas."

"I know, and what better way to get ideas for the party just by asking his girlfriend herself on what he likes and dislikes." She grinned mischievously at me.

"What are you saying? I have to help too?"

"Yes you have to help!" She laughed. "Now let's go shopping while we brainstorm in what to do on that night." She took my arm and pulled me into the mall, going into one of the stores.

------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of shopping and brainstorming about Jackson's party, we arrived back at Miley's house, but there was car parked in the driveway that didn't look so familiar. It was a small silver car, nothing like a guy car, so it would be considered a "girl" car.

"Miley, whose car is that?" I asked as I shut off the engine of the car.

"I don't know, maybe it's one of Jackson's friends. You go ahead inside; I'm going to check the mail." Miley said as she opened her door, getting out of the car.

"Sure." I replied, getting a few of the bags from the back of the seat. I sighed and got out of the car walking up the driveway. As I passed the silver car, I paused for a second and looked inside. There, I saw a purse, some frizzy supplies, and lip gloss.

What friend of Jackson's wears make up and has frizzy things in their car?

I shook it off and continued on walking to the house. With both my hands full, I walked toward the patio door, which was always opened. As I neared the door, I heard voices come from inside of it, which were probably from Jackson and his friend.

I listened closely as the voices grew louder.

"I'm really happy that you could help me a little bit with my senior project Jackson." The voice, which sounded high pitched, had said, showing that it was a girl that was talking.

I walked closer to the door and peaked through the glass door seeing my worst nightmare in there, with Jackson on the couch.

So when I'm gone, Chantel is here alone with Jackson. I bit my lip, holding myself back from barging in there and interrupting the two. I watched

"No, its not a problem at all just call me whenever you need help." He replied and he sounded pretty much willing to help her even more, maybe even allow her to stay there for the rest of the night.

"Okay great, now about the concert…" She started and I looked through the glass door as Jackson and Chantel got up from the couch, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, the Hannah concert. It's next weekend on the 12th so I'll pick you up at 5ish?" He asked and she took his hand.

Jackson asked her to a freaking concert? What the hell? I clenched my teeth, glaring at the both of them. Why would Jackson ask her on a date when he has me? Is he getting bored of me? Is he choosing someone that's his age? What the hell is going on in here?

My mind raced as my chest tightened. I bit on my lower lip trying to take as much in I could. It hurt seeing him and her act friendly with each other and I couldn't stop these weird emotions coming at me.

I continued to watch the two as Chantel wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks Jackson. I'll see you in school on Monday." She said and let him go.

"Bye Chan." He opened the door for her and she smiled, walking out of the house.

I took a deep breath and quietly walked into the house, hoping Jackson wouldn't see or hear me. Just as I reached the stairs, I heard Jackson call for my name.

"Hey Lils, when did you get home?"

I closed my eyes and stopped walking. What do I do with him now? Should I ask him about Chantel? Ugh, I just want to know about this date they're going on next week end.

I open my eyes, pushing aside my thoughts and turned my head, forcing myself to smile "Just now. I'm just going to go to Miley's room now. Bye." I faced forward and walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" He said as his footsteps grew closer to me.

"What Jackson?" I asked irritably. I really didn't want to be near him right now.

"You want to… hang in my room for a bit?" He asked with a smile on his face. I sighed and I shook my head and faced forward, continuing up the steps.

"I have a slight headache Jackson; I'm just going to go to sleep okay?" I made it to the top of the steps and went straight for Miley's room.

I dropped the bags and closed the door, leaning against the wall next to it. What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused with what I have to do. I've never faced a problem like this. Just as I thought that Jackson and Chantel would never happen, there they are and they have a date set up. I have a strange feeling that maybe Jackson is going to do what he did to Emily to me a few months ago.

**A/N **Sorry about the chapter, it's sorta like a filler chapter in a way, just to start off some things.

I was just wondering, would it be confusing if like the POV would change in future chapters? Like, it's going to be in 3rd just so that I could add in more detail.

Without any questions asked, LOL, pick one _Stephen _or _Oliver_.

-_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_


	6. What's Happening?

Chapter dedication to** Sidhe-Anomaly** and **RJBsComputer **because they're awesome and they're cool. **Valx3 **for helping me get this chapter uploaded so she's cool too!

Warning you again that there's some stuff happening in here. 

**Chapter 6**

**What's Happening?**

I wandered off in the area by the beach near the tidal pools. You couldn't see anything at this time of night, but it was a nice place to think or get away. Learning knew information about Jackson has been really going through my mind. Its not allowing me to get any sleep which is mainly the reason why I came here; to get away. 

It was early in the morning or late in the night and the beach seemed so peaceful and quiet, like no one was around. The moonlight shone, reflecting a shadow across the sea. I pulled myself up on a rock, sitting down admiring the view.

I sighed and closed my eyes a bit, I was tired, but I didn't want to go back inside yet.

I suddenly heard rustling noises, muffled voices, and giggling behind me, but I ignored it, even if it was getting closer to me.

The people talking grew louder and I decided that it was time to go back to Miley's house before she realized that I wasn't there.

I got up from the rock, straightening out my pajama pants and turned around going back to shore. Once I got off the rocks and onto the beach, I went through a shortcut, which was the fastest way to get to Miley's house.

As I grew deeper into the area, the voices that I heard at the beach was getting louder and I realized that this was where the people were.

I was about to go turn around back out of here, when a flash of dirty blonde hair caught my eyes.

I ducked down, hiding behind a bush and crawled to where I thought I saw something. Not to be such a curious person, I just wondered what it was.

I stopped when I heard the voices close, as if they were just on the other side of the bushes and peaked over it. I was right, I did see a blonde haired person, but the persons back was faced to me. I had a clear view of his partner though, a tall brunette who looked exactly like Chantel.

"Stop, don't you think we're going too fast?" The girl asked and he shook his head.

The guy ignored her and continued eating away her neck, like it was some kind of desert or something.

"Oh god Ja-" She started, but softly moaned in the process of saying his name.

'Oh my gosh…' My eyes widened realizing who it was. I gasped loudly, and covered my mouth as the couple jerked apart; staring at the bush I was hiding from.

"Whose there?" She asked, suddenly alarmed and tried to get Jackson off of her.

"Don't worry, it's no one." He replied with his hands moving up her shirt.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up from my crouched position, walking over to them, and started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, but they didn't reply, they continued on doing what they were doing, as if I wasn't there.

Chantel scrunched her face for a second, like she heard me, but then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

I tried to push Jackson off of her, but as I feared, my hands went through him, like I wasn't real. It felt awkward. I tried my best to try and hit them both, but it didn't do anything, it would just make my fists go past them, as if I was a ghost to them.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to grasp onto Jackson's shoulders, but he didn't respond. His kisses with her grew even more intense and I started to shake, knowing that I couldn't do anything.

------------------------------------------

I woke up from the nightmare, with my chest heaving heavily; I shot up from the bed. I looked beside me seeing Miley still sleeping and facing the other way, away from me. I felt the cold sweat dripping off me as I threw the covers from my body and sat up. I wiped my face, from the tears I got from the dream.

I stood up, steadying myself first, and then walked out of Miley's room and into the bathroom across of the hall. I flipped the light switch on and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired and frustrated, and seriously needed to sleep. I turned the faucet and l cupped my hands to get some water and splashed it against my face.

This is the first time I had a dream like that since my first dream and it just hurts. I mean, I don't even remember falling asleep, all I remember was Miley coming into the room and we were talking about stuff and I ended up telling her about Chantel and Jackson's date. She was pissed off and wanted to go talk to Jackson, but I told her not to. I acted like I didn't care, but I really did care. It really does hurt when you see something like this.

I looked up at myself through the mirror and sighed. I looked horrible and dirty; my face looking pale and discolored, my eyes slightly red, I looked dirty. I turned off the faucet and started to peel away my clothes. Maybe a shower would help me feel better.

I went straight for the tub and turned on the shower, letting it run to get hot. I let my hand go under the running water and once it was warm enough for me, I went into the shower. I let the warm water hit my body before closing my eyes and putting my face directly under the shower head.

I really need to relax and think things out, but this dream is getting so damn stupid. How are people who usually get dreams like this supposed to react? I was getting over the fact that "Chantel and Jackson" would never happen, but then he asks her on a freaking date and look at where they're at now. Who knows, maybe Jackson is screwing around with her behind my back.

I bit my lip, turning my face from the water and punched the tiled wall.

"God, just make this stop!" I cried and dropped to the ground, covering my face with my hands.

My breathing grew heavier as I continued to think about what could happen. I only have about 5 weeks until _it _happens and I'm supposed to be spending a lot of time with him.

With Chantel here, she's making me not want to be with him. She is prettier and nicely built and every guy wants to date her, it's no wonder Jackson asked her on a date. She doesn't even know that Jackson and I are dating so she has all the right to flirt with him and do whatever, but now that I think about it, why didn't Jackson tell her that he was dating me? Sure, in the beginning he seemed quite irritated by her, but now they're actually hanging out. 

I shook my head, running my hands through my wet and tangled hair, pulling at it. "I seriously need to relax!" I rubbed my face and sat there for a few minutes, thinking things out.

"I'll just tell Chantel…" I sighed and stood up, finishing up my shower. Although I'm still unsure about Jackson and Chantel relationship, I should find out more about it before concluding things. Maybe they're just going as friends or something?

Then again, why have a dream like that? I knew for sure that Chantel could hear me, since, well she was hesitant at first, but why couldn't I reach Jackson? Was it saying that I'm growing farther apart from him or something? This is just too complicated.

About a half hour later, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack.

I dried off my body with the towel and I realized that I didn't have extra clothes for myself. I picked up dirty clothes, throwing it in Miley's hamper and looked at myself in the mirror. I definitely looked better than I had just about an hour ago; somewhat refreshed.

I wrapped the towel around my body and turned off the light to the bathroom, opening the door. I walked out and slightly shivered feeling the cold breeze against my bare skin. I started off, walking across of the hall to Miley's room rubbing profusely at my shoulders, trying to keep me warm.

I paused for a second, hearing heavy breathing behind me and looked around seeing no one. It made me feel a little unsafe, but I needed to go back to Miley's room.

Then, I something took my arm, pushing my back against the wall, pinning me. I felt soft warm lips upon my own and then I knew who it was.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek, with his hands moving down, holding onto my hips.

His lips brushed against my neck, breathing against my neck, taking in my scent.

"Jackson, I don't-" I started, but soon felt his lips against mines once again.

His hands made its way up to my towel, lightly tugging on it, letting it fall to the ground around my ankles. His hands were tracing my sides as he moved them toward my back, caressing it. He pulled me close to him pressing his body to mine.

"Lilly." He murmured, kissing down my jaw line, and onto my neck. I clenched my jaw, starting to enjoy the mixture of emotions that started to build up as Jackson did this. I shut my eyes, putting my hands on his shoulders for support as my knees went weak.

"Jackson stop." I hissed, but he continued on kissing my neck, just like what he did in my dream, but to Chantel. Gosh, I don't even know where his lips were before he kissed me, and it made me feel dirty all over again.

His hands went down, past my butt to my thighs. His fingers, slipping to my inner thighs slowly moving them upward.

I held onto his shoulders tighter, sinking my nails into his shoulders.

"Jackson." I bit back and he stopped, removing his hands from my thighs.

"What?" He whispered and I started to shake.

"Just stop, we're in the hallway, what if your dad sees us?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Then we'll go in my room." He was about to kiss me once again when I stopped him.

"No, Jackson, that's not what I mean." I said, picking up my towel from the ground and wrapping it around me.

"Then what do you mean?" He questioned, putting his hands on either side of me.

"We can't do this, not now. I just have to go." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh…" He sounded frail and slightly hurt from not wanting to do this, but I just couldn't. After that dream, it just feels weird to be with him now.

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed, night Jackson." I kissed his cheek and moved his hand from my side, walking to Miley's room.

As soon as I got inside, I listened though the door as Jackson sighed in frustration.

"What the hell is happening to us?" He asked himself and heard the door to his room slam shut.

I clutched my towel just above my chest and sighed.

"What is happening to us?" I replied softly and went for my bag, where my clothes were.

**A/N** Aww! Noo! Jackson, Lilly! -tears- hope this chapter didn't confuse you.

I admit, I was having second thoughts about uploading this chapter because yeah. Anyway, hope you liked this. This whole chapter would probably be considered and M right? 

I'm going to ask again. _Stephen _or _Oliver _

Don't worry about it; umm you'll know why I asked later on. 


	7. Make This Last

**Chapter 7**

**Make This Last**

When I woke up in the morning, I looked to the right of me seeing that Miley wasn't there. I looked over at Miley's computer and saw her sitting there, with her eyes glued to the screen. She still had her pajamas on and she had her glasses on, which she only wore when she needed to read something. 

An image of Jackson and Chantel flashed through my head and I shook my head remembering what happened last night. That dream completely freaked me out and with Jackson was a little too much. As much as I wanted to stay with him last night when he caught me off guard, it just felt weird with him touching me like that. I know it's not like he hasn't touched me like that before, but it was uncomfortable. These dreams including Chantel are taking a big effect with me and Jackson's relationship and it's really hard.

"Good morning sleepy head." Miley said and I snapped out of my thoughts and brought my attention to Miley. She pulled off her glasses, setting them aside and walked over to the bed, jumping on it.

"Morning Miles." I replied and sat up on the bed. "What time is it?" I asked and she looked at the clock.

"Noon." She smacked my tummy and looked up at me. Her eyes studying me then stopped at a spot near my face. She smirked. "Had much sleep last night?" She raised an eyebrow and I looked at her a little confused.

"What?" I asked and she moved up, raising her finger to me, and pressed on a patch of skin right below my chin.

"That." She shook her head.

"Ohh, yeah, I just took a shower last night because I had a nightmare and then Jackson sorta caught me off guard and yeah." I could feel my cheeks heating up at this point and I dropped my gaze from Miley.

"Ew." She shook her head. "Anyway, what happened in your nightmare?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Well, in my nightmare I was at the beach, thinking things through, and then I was going back to your house. I went through the short cut to your house from the beach and then I heard people talking, more like giggling and whatnot. The next thing I know, I see Jackson all over this girl and it was kind of like the girl could hear me talking but Jackson couldn't. It was just weird…" I pulled my legs up to my chest and Miley frowned.

"Why are you having these dreams Lilly, is there something happening with the two of you?" Miley asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I know of. We share a pretty strong relationship and I really don't know why I'm having these nightmares." I admitted.

"Maybe you're just afraid that something is going to happen with the two of you, just don't worry about it, they'll stop. If you're that worried, go talk to Jackson about these dreams yourself. It would make you feel better, trust me." She smiled and patted my foot, standing up from her laying position.

"Maybe." I replied and got off the bed as well. Miley walked into her closet and I decided to go downstairs for a little snack.

I was almost at the bottom steps when I heard two people talking from the kitchen. It was Jackson's voice and a girl's one as well. I knew right away with whom it was and I didn't want to interrupt the two, but the rumbling from my stomach is forcing me to go in the kitchen.

I sighed and decided to just go in there, it's not like they're going to care anyway. I finished going down the steps and slowly walking to the kitchen, keeping my head down.

"Ooh, good afternoon Lilly!" Chantel said and I slightly nodded my head. Hearing her voice made me loose my appetite and as soon as I reached the fridge, I decided to just get a drink. I was waiting for Jackson to say something to me, but he didn't and I felt a little let down about it. He's probably still mad at me for pushing him away last night, but it wasn't even my fault that I didn't want it.

I opened the bottle and as I took a sip from it, I looked up seeing Jackson staring right at me. His eyes fixed at me, watching my every move, even when I stopped drinking from my bottle.

"What are you working on?" I asked as soon as I put the bottle down on the counter.

"The senior project and Jackson is helping me with mine." Chantel said and smiled.

"Oh really?" I looked through the corner of my eye at Jackson and he continued to stare at me. "I'm going upstairs." I said and walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. I needed to get out of here and fast.

"Lilly…" I could hear Jackson call for me, but I ignored him running the rest of the way upstairs. I went straight for Miley's room and started packing up my things.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around seeing Miley walking out of her closet, changed out of her pajamas and like she was going out for something.

"I'm going home, I have to meet Leah." I lied to her and continued packing.

"But I thought you were sleeping over tonight?" She asked and I sighed.

"My mom called me and I had to help out Leah with some things." I put on my bag on my shoulder and went to Miley, with her looking disappointed.

"Why don't you ask Jackson for a ride? You should change your clothes first; people would probably think that you're a freak if you walk out like that." She pointed at my shorts and tank top.

"Then I'll wear a jacket." I dropped my bag, opening it up, and dug in it for my, well Jackson's jacket. I pulled it over my head and down as it reached my mid thighs. "Plus, I wouldn't want to bother Jackson and Chantel while they're doing their project." I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag. A slight achy feeling in my chest started up and I tried my best to ignore it even if I couldn't.

"So that's why…" Miley said and I looked up at her.

"What is?"

"You're pissed off that Jackson and Chantel are helping each other with the senior project." She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Miley its not-"

"You know you can-" She started but I shook my head.

"I don't care if they help each other out, they can do whatever they want. I'm going, bye Miley." I forced myself to smile, though the pain in my chest grew even more as I walked away from Miley. I could've told her right there that Chantel was the one that I pictured in my dreams with Jackson. It's just so hard and I hate saying this, but Chantel and Jackson do make a cute couple. Maybe they do deserve each other.

----------------------------------------------------------

I reached my house and felt a little relieved to be home. I walked inside and as I passed by the entrance to the living room seeing Leah there.

"Lilly?" She called and I turned back to the living room and walked in, dropping my bag to the side.

"Yeah." I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"What's up with you?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm kinda screwed." I closed my eyes as I rested my cheek against her arm.

She gasped. "Don't tell me you're pregnant." She suddenly says and I shook my head.

"Why is it that everyone thinks that I'm pregnant? I'm not pregnant, I'm just… confused." I replied angrily. Even Miley thought that I was too and it's just stupid.

"Oh gosh, I thought…" She rubbed my arm and I looked up at her. "What's wrong?" She asked and I sucked on my bottom lip thinking whether or not to tell Leah about the nightmares.

I've told her just about everything ever since Jackson and I started doing these intimate things and she always knew what to say. Maybe it would be a good idea to have someone to lean on with this problem.

"I've been dreaming about things." I said softly, relaxing a little. It would be better to say this out then keeping it in; Leah always knew answers to things like this.

"More of those naughty Jackson dreams?" She curiously asked and I shrugged.

"Kinda, it's more of a bad dream, a nightmare."

"What happens in these nightmares?"

"Jackson goes off with another girl..." I mumbled feeling a little embarrassed. I shouldn't be embarrassed, but it just felt like it is. These nightmares feel like it's not a good enough reason to be afraid of loosing Jackson, but I am completely afraid of it.

"Aw!" Leah said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"And that's not it." I lifted my head up, staring at her. "My first dream, we were starting to do things and then he leaves me for another girl. This girl is someone I've never met before, and then the next day I see that girl he leaves me for in school and she's perfect for him. The dream I had last night, I caught them making out, but then they couldn't hear me. I thought that the girl heard me because she looked like she was holding back, but he couldn't hear me whatsoever."

"That's a scary dream, especially if it has to do with two people you know." She shook her head. "But wait, what do you mean when you say that she's perfect for him?"

"I mean she's perfect for him because they just… fit. Unlike me, she's pretty, adorable, innocent looking, and someone that every boy wants. They're also going on a date on Saturday, the day of a Hannah concert." I frowned and Leah lightly squeezed me.

"Don't jump to conclusions maybe they're just going as friends. Jackson really likes you and I really doubt that he'll leave you for some stupid slut. You know what they say, they may look innocent, but they're not so innocent at all. Look at you, you look like the most innocent person in the world, then some older guy deflowers you and you're completely active with it comes _it._" She laughed and I punched her shoulder.

"Ass." I shook my head and started to laugh. That was the first time I laughed today and I love Leah for trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you very much." She joked and for the rest of the afternoon, she cheered me up by just hanging out with me, eating ice cream and just talking about things.

Later in the night, at about 8 in the evening, Leah and I were watching _Happy Feet_ when the door bell rang. No one came by at a time like this, well, except mom and dad or if one of us went out or something.

I got off the couch, motioning Leah to just sit and relax, and walked over to the front door to open it. I flipped on the porch lights and slightly opened the door, peaking through seeing none other than Jackson himself waiting out there.

I opened the door even more, sticking my head out, and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hello Lilly." He said with both his hands hidden behind me

"Hi. Why are you here?" I asked, opening the door wider and stepped outside of the house.

"I'm sorry about last night and I'm sorry for being a complete jerk." He says and handed me the teddy bear.

"It's okay." I walked over to the steps of the porch and sat down putting the bear on my lap. I took its little hands smiled down at the toy. It was a cute soft light brown bear with an L on its chest. It really was cute and I love stuffed animals now, but is Jackson doing this just because he feels like he did something completely wrong?

"Yeah, I'm really sorry and you seemed really upset. I'm so sorry about last night, I mean, I'm a guy and we just do this out of nowhere at times and I'm really really sorry." He sat down next to me and I nodded.

"It's okay, Jackson I forgive you and this is really cute. I love it." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"There isn't a real reason that I should be mad at you, unless you're hiding something from me." I said giving him a hint that I wanted to know what was happening between him and Chantel.

He thought for a second shook his head. "Nothing I could think about right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I became a little sad that he didn't want to admit anything. All I wanted to know is if he was really taking Chantel to a Hannah concert and why. I was giving him a chance to open up and tell me before it was too late and he says that there isn't anything going on between them.

"You don't even know what's going on." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"What?" He asked, scooting closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I leaned into his shoulder feeling a little guilty about this whole situation.

"Just relax Lilly, pretend that all your problems are away and that it's only me and you. Don't think about anything and just know that I'm always here for you." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah." I said softly.

He brushed his fingers against my cheek, caressing it and pulled me closer to him.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Jackson?" I said and he nodded, with his fingers moving down my cheek to my neck, leaving a tingling sensation to the newly touched skin. It sent a chill down my spine and I cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah Lilly?" He breathed out resting his head above mine.

"Please make this last." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. Right now felt different than all the other times we've been together, and this time I actually felt scared about what's going to happen in the future.

"Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to make it last." He replied softly, leaning in for a sweet and innocent kiss.

**A/N** I tried so hard to not make the ending of the chapter corny sounding! Ugh. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it longer LOL, but it didn't come out as long as I expected.


	8. Interruptions

**Chapter 8**

**Interruptions **

I waited for the late bell to ring for class to get started. This whole weekend just confused me. Me, finding out about Jackson and Chantel's date, having that dream about Jackson and Chantel macking near the beach, Jackson somewhat forcing himself on me after I showered. It's just so confusing.

Then, Jackson thinking he did something wrong just tried to be sweet to me the rest of the weekend. I knew I couldn't get myself to tell Jackson about these nightmares, but maybe I should actually tell Chantel about my relationship with Jackson. It was just to give her a clear picture that Jackson is mine and not hers.

I sighed. This is just stupid. Why did I even keep in the fact that Jackson and I are a thing? I mean yeah I am still a little shy when it comes to admitting about our relationship. Heck, I don't even know if Mr. Stewart knows about us.

I put my hands over my face, leaning against the table and shook my head in frustration. This is seriously hard for me right now.

"Lilly!"

I cringed to the sound of her voice as she called my name. How her voice always sounds so perky ever single time of day, it's like she's never sad. I would think she was always high on something or whatever.

I removed my hands from my face, throwing a fake smile on my face and looked at Chantel.

"Hey Chantel." I replied softly and she sat down next to me, dropping her purse on the ground and her books on her table. She brushed her shoulders, pushing away a few strands of hair and faced me

"How was your weekend?" She asked and then reached for her purse, pulling out a mirror from it.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was fun." She replied and did a touchup on her lip gloss, applying a new layer to her lips.

I felt a little irritated by how she rather check herself out other than look at me. So I decided to ask her about her little thing with Jackson on Saturday. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm just desperate to know!

"So…" I started finally gaining her attention. She dropped her things into her purse and looked at me, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I hear you're going on a date with Jackson, what's up with that?" I asked casually, as if I didn't care.

"Yup. We were talking about Hannah Montana and how much I loved her new song, Make Some Noise, and so he offered to bring me to a concert and I accepted. He's pretty hot too so yeah; I'm going on a date with him on Saturday." She nodded as her smile grew bigger.

"Oh, yeah, cool." I sighed and lowering my gaze to the table. I tapped my fingers against the table feeling impatient.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Anyway, I hear your sophomore banquet is next week, are you going?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't want to go. Oliver and Miley are going toge-"

"Oliver and Miley? Wouldn't you be mad at Miley for going with him? I thought she had Ray Ray?" Chantel sounded confused and I rolled my eyes. I have no idea on what she's talking about.

"No, why would I be? Also Ray Ray is going to this band thing on that day so Oliver asked her." I said as I took my drink from the ground and twisted the cap and started to drink.

"Well, you are with Oliver, aren't you?" She said with a little confusion in her voice.

My eyes widened and I started to choke on my drink as soon as I heard that. I put my drink down on the table, covering my mouth from spitting my drink out. I started hitting my chest and took a deep breath. "What the hell? No! I'm not dating Oliver!" I coughed out, trying to get my drink down.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she patted my back. "If you're not with Oliver, then you're dating Stephen…"

"No, I'm not dating any of them!" I snapped and shook my head. My face felt hot and I knew then it was red from choking n my drink. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down before talking to Chantel again.

"I'm not going to the banquet. It's not my sort of thing." I started to feel irritated. How could she think I was dating them when I'm always with Jackson? I would think that I was more with Jackson than any of the other boys. This is just so confusing.

"That's weird, I would think you were with one of them, they are good for you and all." She removed her hand from my back and raised it to her eyelevel, looking at her cuticles.

"Well, I'm not with any of them. They're just my friends and you can be good friends with a boy you know."

"Yeah I know that." She looked at me, flashing me a smile.

I thought it felt like a right time to tell Chantel that I am with Jackson now. "You know what? I'm actually-" I started, but soon the bell rang, with the bell going over my voice. Senorita Ryan came in and dropped her things on the table.

"I'm going ou-"

"Quiet, you have an exam today so take out a pen or a pencil. Put away anything on your table and we will begin." She said and I sighed.

Why is it that every time I have to tell someone a very important thing, something interrupts me? It's like ever single time someone has something important to say, when they actually have the guts to say it that is, someone freaking interrupts them and then they can't say it anymore.

I shook my head and moved my books on my table as Senorita Ryan passed out the papers.

----------------------------------------------------------

I sat on Miley's bed in her room. We got to Miley's house about an hour ago and I really needed to relax. The whole day went by so slowly and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I had to stay with Miley, even if she wasn't talking to me.

I heard from Chantel herself that she's going on a date Jackson and she seemed rather happy about it. I just wonder why Jackson didn't tell me about it. I heard it myself that they were going out, but him keeping secrets from me, I thought we were going to tell each other everything. Maybe I should slow things down even more with Jackson. I need to think things out about our relationship and I'm afraid that if I won't be careful, then I would probably screw things up with Jackson and he'll definitely go for Chantel.

God, Chantel. It's like ever since I had those dreams/nightmares, she's screwing up my mind, making me think that stupid things are going to happen between Jackson and her. This is not healthy; I should stop thinking about this.

Miley was on the phone with Ray Ray and I was just getting bored of her repeatedly laughing and saying "Ohmygosh" and "I own you". They were cute at times, but they were only friends and right now, they're irritating me.

"Ohmygosh, are you serious?" Miley said and I covered my ears, getting even more annoyed.

Jackson's constant make out and groping sessions are way better than hearing Miley talk on the phone and ignore me. I rolled my eyes and decided to pay Jackson a visit to see how he was doing with the project.

"Miley." I whispered and she ignored me, laughing at the phone.

"Miley!" I said a little louder and she shot me a deadly look.

'What?' She mouthed out and I smiled.

"I'm going to see Jackson. Bye!" I got off the bed as she rolled her eyes at me, continuing her conversation with Ray Ray.

I got out of her room, going across the hall to Jackson's room. As much as I hate him for not telling me about his date with Chantel, I just wanted to spend time with him. I opened the door seeing Jackson on his computer, typing something out.

"Hey." I said and he turned on his chair, looking at me and smiled.

"Hello Beautiful."

I giggled and moved to sit on his bed. I didn't want to distract him from his work, but he came over and sat next to me.

"How's the project going?" I asked and he put his arm at my side, pulling me close to him.

"Tiring." He muttered and kissed my cheek.

"Are you almost finished with it?" I asked and he shook his head, laying his back to the bed.

"I have a lot to do." He groaned and I lie beside him on my side and set my hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I would think that you had a lot done since you and Chantel do help each other out with your projects. Unless there's something you want to tell me?" I asked, saying Chantel's name in a bitter way.

It just makes me angry that he still didn't tell me that he's working with Chantel. It's like he doesn't want to tell me what kind of relationship he's holding with Chantel and it's bugging me. I just want to ask him about it, but I can't. I'm afraid that he'll think I'm being too childish and that's the last thing I want him to think of me. Next think I know he might even actually leave me just because he thinks that Chantel is older and prettier.

"She's just a friend, don't worry about it." He said as if he could sense my insecurity. "Yeah, we've been helping each other out, but wait till you're a senior; it's going to take you forever to do it." He put his hand over my hand that was on his stomach and squeezed it.

"Okay, I get it." I set my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Maybe, if they are just friends, that don't stop anything since Chantel does like him, more like thinks that he's "hot".

He took my hand, lifting it up, and kissed it. "Next week…" He started and I lifted my head up, looking at his him.

"What about next week?" I asked and he kissed my hand once more.

"Three months, 14, remember?" He asked and I was a bit startled. Worrying about Chantel has made me forgotten that we reach 3 months into our relationship on Monday.

I could just remember the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was on Valentines Day and it was right after my date with Stephen. The reasons he gave me on why I should date him was cute and I really loved him for it. Since we didn't want anyone to know about us, we wanted it to be our little secret and we definitely grew addicted to each other.

I smiled to the little memory and moved up on the bed giving Jackson a light kiss. "How could I forget about that?"

He chuckled and stroked my hair. "Is there anything in particular you want to do on that day?"

"Nope, surprise me." I replied and kissed his neck.

"Mm… I think I know what we could do." He replied and I smiled, as I continued kissing his neck.

I slid my hand into his shirt, stroking his smooth chest and down his stomach to his nicely toned abs.

"Lilly we cant now…" He said and I kissed him, with my hand repeatedly stroking his stomach. He put his hand over mine, to get me to stop it and he pushed me away.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows, giving him a confused look. It's not that he's never pushed me away before. He usually takes advantage of the time we have and now he's actually stopping. He's seriously changing.

"We can't do this now, just don't worry about it. Chantel is coming over for a project and the room would probably smell by the time she comes over." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as he said Chantel and thought about what he said with a smell. "What smell? I don't notice a smell." I set my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Everything has a smell, just don't worry about it." He put his arm around my shoulder, holding onto me tight.

It felt nice being close to him like this, especially when we're just talking and doing nothing. We can relate in so much, but at times, I think he gets bored of me. It just makes me think how long will Jackson stay with me until he gets tired of me. He's leaving for college in just a month and I don't even know which college he's going to. I know that he'd rather date someone at his level than someone like me. You hear all those crazy college stories about people hooking up, one night stands, and getting drunk. It just makes me think, would Jackson be that type of person?

"Jackson?" I asked and he squeezed my shoulder, telling me that he was listening.

"Yes my love?"

"What's going to happen to us while you're in college?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen between us because I like the way we are."

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I can't just forget the one person I really care for, I love you." He said and I couldn't help, but smile. He just knew what to say and I just hope that what he says is true; that we're going to be the way we are now.

I smiled to back at him and put my hand up, slipping it under his head, pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back, pulling me on him as things started to go further. His hands stroking my back, my hands running through his hair, our legs tangled, lips parted, tongues touching, it felt like the right time to do anything now.

Then there was a knock on the door and I jerked away from of Jackson, breathing heavily. His hands moved away from my back as I rolled off him.

"Shit." I said under my breath and sat up. I looked at Jackson and he had his eyes closed, breathing in heavily as well.

"Jackson, it's Chantel, can I come in?" We could hear her say.

I huffed. Interrupting people while they're doing something is rude, but then again, it was good that the knock interrupted us. If we led on and actually did something while I'm vulnerable like this, then I'd probably be in a bad situation. This sort of reminded me that I told myself I wouldn't do anything like this until I sort everything out. Man, I'm so confused.

I got off Jackson's bed and smoothened out my hair and clothes before going to the door and opening it. Jackson was already back at his seat at the computer, working on his project when I let her in.

"Hey Chantel." I said and she eyed me suspiciously before entering the room.

"Hey Lilly… and Jackson." She set her bags on Jackson's bed and walked over to Jackson.

**A/N **Interesting. Anyway, hope you liked it, I'm not really happy with how it went. Well, there are a lot of stuff in here that gives off clues in what will happen in future chapters now that I think of it. Hmm.

I'm sorry, I could've updated this earlier, but yeah, I couldn't really think because I'm sick and I got caught up reading this book and apparently alerts aren't working. Grr.

I'm going to ask one last time, and this is my last time asking. I just want to make sure lol.

Oliver or Stephen.

Next chapter: J/C date/concert.


	9. Not Good Enough

**Chapter 9**

**Not Good Enough**

Throughout the week, I tried my best to ignore Chantel, but I couldn't. She would be just about everywhere I was and I just couldn't get away. It was like, the harder I tried to get away, the more I see her.

Me and Jackson, we've been hanging out just before Chantel would come and he still didn't tell me about his date with her. It just felt like he didn't want to tell me and it's just irritating. I did hear from Miley herself that Jackson begged for front row tickets and backstage passes. It just makes me think that I'm not good enough.

Chantel, on the other hand has been bragging about the date she has with Jackson tonight. It's been irritating me and we even told her to stop talking about it, but she wouldn't. She continuously tells us she thinks Jackson is "hot" and it just gets me pissed off.

Miley's been asking me if I was okay with them going on this date and I told her that I was okay with it, even if I wasn't. She wondered why I was so calm with them going out with this and the answer was that I just didn't know. Yeah, I'm a little angry about it, but I guess it just hasn't hit me yet.

Jackson hasn't gotten home yet. He just dropped us off from school and then went straight to work, or so I think he did. He could have gone off to Chantel's doing who knows what with her. I just don't know how to feel except depression.

This whole week I've been moping around just because Jackson still hasn't told me about the date. It's almost like an episode of that one show where the boy had that private affair with that guy when he already had a girlfriend and his girlfriend knew that he was cheating on her. In the end the girl punched him and kicked him in the balls. If only I had that kind of guts, maybe I would actually do it or something.

So, here I am, getting ready for the Hannah concert with Miley in the Hannah closet. Miley was getting her wig out as I was searching for my own wig to wear. It just didn't make sense. Why a Hannah concert when he knew that I'm going to be there? Boys are so confusing.

"Miley, what color wig should I wear?" I asked as I looked through the many colorful wigs Miley had. There was pink, bright red, orange, yellow, blue, green, just about every color you could think of.

"Umm, I suggest the color of your emotions." She replied.

I turned around looking at her as she straightened out her wig, getting it securely fasten. "I don't see any black wigs." I replied and she looked at me through her mirror.

"I seriously don't see how you can be so calm about this. I mean, I get that you're mad on the inside, but you're too calm! I would be a mad woman if I found out my boyfriend had a date with another girl." Miley said and I rolled my eyes (btw, kudos to Sidhe-Anomaly for that line)

"Gosh Miley, how many times will you tell me that until you get over it? Like you said before, "Build a bridge and get over it." It's just like that." I picked out a red wig and walked over to Miley's desk.

"Hey, I said that like two years ago and you were checking out Jake Ryan!" Miley shouted and I laughed.

"Okay, I know not a good time to joke around. I guess it just hasn't hit me yet so I don't really know. Plus, Jake was hot back then and you lost your chance with him!" She jabbed her elbow at my side and I pushed her.

"Please don't remind me." She stood up from her desk and looked at herself through her full length mirror. "How does this look like?"

"It's cute, so can we go now?" I whined, wanting to go. I hate how long it takes Miley to get ready. I know it takes hours for normal girls to get ready, but I'm not a normal girl! I get ready fast and I could care less if my clothing didn't match.

"Just wait, gosh, are you sure sex didn't changed you?" She asked and smirked at me.

I gasped, a little surprised at what Miley said. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just kidding Lilly, don't need to get offended." Miley whipped around and stared at me. "I'm just saying…" Miley bit her lip nervously, slowly eating away her lip gloss.

I shook my head. "It's okay, I get it, don't worry." I smiled and she enveloped me in her arms. She doesn't need to get even more stressed out than how she is now so I'll ask her about this later.

---------------------------------------------------

At the concert hall, Miley and I stood backstage just as she was about to go on. Miley seemed tense and had been working on her warm-ups as the opening act of the concert sang his last song.

"Here we go." Miley said as she took deep breaths, smiling as her opening act walked off the stage.

We watched as everyone changed a few things from the stage to make it more "Hannah-ish".

Soon after that, Miley was called onto the stage and I walked with her, just before the curtains and peaked through, looking over at the crowd. I could see Jackson and Chantel right there in the front row, right in the center. You could tell that he was having a nice time with Chantel by the way he smiled. The way his face looked, it wasn't like how he looked at me before. Kind of like my nightmares, when he looks at Chantel like that. What if my nightmares are coming true? I need to talk to Jackson.

I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach as my throat tightened. I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. I didn't know what to do and I wanted to leave, right now.

I looked away and decided to go back to Miley's dressing room. I just didn't feel good anymore. It had finally hit me that Jackson and Chantel are on a date right now and they seem to be having a good time.

Soon enough, the concert ended and Miley and I were talking about Jackson and Chantel back in the dressing room. She was telling me what she saw whenever she'd glance at them, and she assured me that they were doing nothing except screaming for her and enjoying the concert. It did, however, made me feel a little more depressed than I was before.

"I still don't it. If Jackson was smart, he would've told her that you two were dating. I wonder if he's doing what he did to Emily." Miley said as she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"I don't think he would do that you know? I mean… I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm just so fed up with this!" I nearly shouted, throwing my head back on the couch and shut my eyes. I just wanted this night to be over. I don't even know how I should feel, he's just a guy, but he's a guy I can't get rid of. Jackson just makes me confused at times, but this just sucks.

We heard a knock come from the door and Miley groaned.

"It's probably Jackson and Chantel." Miley said and I sighed.

"Bring them in, I find it stupid that Jackson knows I'm going to be here and decided to ask for backstage passes. If he wanted to keep it a secret, I would think he would bring her somewhere else." I sat there and watched as Miley walked to the door, opening it.

Jackson and Chantel walked in; both had smiles on their faces. Jackson spotted me with his face turning a light shade of pink. He looked down, with his lips turning into a slight frown. He looked… Guilty.

"Hey Hannah." Chantel started. "I am your biggest fan! Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm really here, AHH!" Chantel took Miley's hands and started to jump up and down. She continued to talk, rambling about random things and how much of a fan she is. She even started to sing a song, which was horrible and I couldn't help but giggle while she was singing.

"Umm…" Miley pulled her hands out of Chantel's grip and smiled. You could clearly tell that Miley was getting a little annoyed by Chantel. She never acted like this toward us in school Well I guess we now know how she is on the inside.

"I'll just get you and autograph and you can head out." Miley said and walked to the back of the room.

"Oh my gosh Jackson, this is so cool!" Chantel said and I looked away from them. I got up and walked over to Miley.

"Miley, can you hurry up?" I hissed, feeling impatient.

"I'm trying to, just hold on!" She said and finally signed the picture that lay on the table. She walked back to Chantel and Jackson and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much Hannah, you don't know how much I love you right now." Chantel said in her usual high and perky voice. I rolled my eyes, as I chewed on my lip.

"Don't worry about it. Just go and have fun. Hope you enjoyed the concert." Miley said and finally Jackson spoke.

"Yeah, thanks Hannah. Bye Lola."

I kept my back faced to them and lifted my hand up waving to him. As soon as I heard the door close, I turned around and Miley stood there, giving me a sympathetic look.

"You okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

I wasn't okay with it at all. I just didn't want her to see that I was weak, or that the more I think about Jackson and Chantel, the more my chest hurts. I hate it with all my heart and I just not happy with this. It finally hit me that they're on a real date and many things could happen after this. I just wonder what Jackson's going to do to me.

"I think you should catch Jackson before he leaves and ask for an explanation." Miley said as she pulled off her wig.

I shook my head. "I'll just catch a ride with you an-"

"No Lilly, talk to him right now. I know for a fact that they came separately. Now take off that crazy wig and go talk to Jackson." She pointed out the door, staring at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Fine." I replied and pulled off my wig. I shook my hair out of my bun and threw my wig on the side.

As I walked out of the room, I thought about it. What if we were a mistake to begin with? My relationship with Jackson has been going up and down and I just don't know what to do anymore. Finding out that he's dating behind my back just hurts and I just need to know why he did it.

Before I knew it, I started running out of the concert hall and out the back door. I looked to my left and right before running to the right to the main parking lot. I turned a corner and spotted Jackson and Chantel talking. They parked next to each other and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. I stopped running and just stood there, watching them as Chantel flirtatiously touch Jackson's arms.

"Ja-" I started, but froze as I watched the two lean in for a kiss…

**A/N **. . .

Hope you liked this chapter!

-ducks behind a desk-

-_Isn't someone missing me?_


	10. Confusion and Arguments

_**Recap**_

_Before I knew it, I started running out of the concert hall and out the back door. I looked to my left and right before running to the right to the main parking lot. I turned a corner and spotted Jackson and Chantel talking. They parked next to each other and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. I stopped running and just stood there, watching them as Chantel flirtatiously touch Jackson's arms._

"_Ja-" I started, but froze as I watched the two lean in for a kiss…_

**Chapter 10**

**Confusion and Arguments  
**

I shook uncontrollably feeling my heart shatter to pieces. My eyes stung as my vision blurred. I bit my lip, feeling warm tears trickle down my cheeks. I quickly spun around and started running off back to the building. I couldn't see where I was going, but the next thing I knew, I was back in Miley's dressing room, wrapped up in her arms, tearing my eyes out.

I couldn't tell Miley what happened yet. I was just to upset to talk about Jackson. I just wish this was just another stupid nightmare and not the reality, but it's not. I have to accept the fact that I may have lost Jackson for the rest of my life.

I can't do this, I can't cry over some stupid guy, but I can't. I'm too in love with Jackson to not. Even if he hurt me by kissing that slut, I just don't know what the hell to do now. The fact that he did this in just a few days before our actual 3 month anniversary just sucks even more. I hate him but I love him. Why would he go behind my back and kiss her like that? Damn it.

"Come on Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked as she rubbed my back.

"Can we just go home?" I muttered, trying hold in the tears, but didn't succeed. It was just too much for me to handle. If I wasn't such a wimp, I would've just told Chantel that Jackson's mine. If I knew it would lead to finding them kissing like that, it just hurts.

"Okay, I'll get my dad to bring us to my hou-" She started, but I pulled my head away from Miley's shoulder, frantically shaking my head.

"No, not your house, your house is the last place I want to go to." I replied softly and pulled myself off of Miley. She slung an arm around my shoulder and rubbed it. I lay my head on her shoulder as we made our way toward the door.

"Okay, at your house." She said, asking nothing more, knowing that she would get out the story from me when we go to my house.

We walked out and we spotted Mr. Stewart eating a doughnut. We told him we were going to take the limo back to my house while he drove to his own house. He noticed how distressed I was and just let us go, knowing when not to butt into a girl's personal life.

We left the concert hall through the back way with Miley holding me tightly as I tried my best keeping in my emotions until we got home. When we finally arrived at my house, I went inside, gnawing at my lip and finally broke down right there on the floor of the living room.

Miley pulled me up, helping me to the couch, and set me down. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I buried my face into her shoulder. Nothing can feel as painful as this is. My heart ached as these mixtures of emotions flooded my mind; hate, torture, hurt, rejection, and mostly lost. It just didn't seem fair.

Why did it have to happen like that? Why was he kissing her? Why did everything have to end like this? Just… why? He said he loved me, he said that they were only friends, but why was he kissing Chantel if they were only friends? I really doubt that they accidentally did that, how can you accidentally kiss someone? And the one main question that makes me wonder, why didn't Jackson tell her that he already had a girlfriend?

It almost makes me regret doing all the things I did with Jackson. I shook my head calming down a bit. I need to tell Miley what happened. I need to let this out. I sighed deeply and lifted the bottom of my shirt, wiping my face with it.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" Miley asked as she rubbed my back.

I slowly nodded, crossing my arms over my chest, and I leaned back onto the couch and Miley pulled her hands to her side as she stared at me.

"I…" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I saw Jackson kissing Chantel." I mumbled as I bit my lip waiting to hear Miley's reaction.

"No way…" She gasped and I nodded once again.

I put my hand over my eyes. No guy is worth crying over if you're hurt like this, but it's hard. Whoever made up that saying should seriously rethink it. Some guys are worth crying over, but then again, are the cheaters the ones that are worth it?

"I swear… Jackson is the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met." Miley hissed, as I felt her hand over my hand on my knee.

"Just leave it. I can figure this out by myself. You don't need to worry." I sighed and she squeezed my knee.

"Don't worry Lilly. He's my brother. I would think that you're the last person that he would do this to. I would've thought that Chantel would know your relationship, since you two were pretty obvious with it. I still don't understand why Jackson would do this to you."

I removed my hand from my face and watched as Miley shook her head, looking disappointed.

"It's so hard. I regret not telling Chantel about us and as much as I don't want to say this, I regret…"

"Don't say it Lilly." Miley stated as she patted my leg.

I shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore. The more I think about it, the more I'm afraid that everything will fall apart and I'll just be boring Lilly that has no one except herself and her friends, you know what I mean?" I replied and sucked in air, closing my eyes once again.

"Yeah, I do."

I'm so confused. As much as I don't want to believe what I saw, I have to. They were so close to kissing and I don't even know if I really did see them kiss. Maybe I'm just reading into this. As much as I don't want to go see Jackson, I have to. He's the only guy I know that understands me and not to mention he gave me my firsts, it's just hard letting go.

Are we really going to break up and forget we ever happened? Am I thinking too much of this?

I sighed loudly as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Lilly, don't cry again, he's not worth it." I could hear Miley say as she gently shook me.

"I'm not going to cry, don't worry." I placed my legs on the couch and lay down with my head on Miley's lap. I bit my lip hard, trying to refrain myself from crying, and tightly shut my eyes. I never thought I would cry over a guy, especially a guy like Jackson.

"Lilly?" Miley asked as she started to stroke my hair.

"Yeah?" I asked and looked up at her. She looked angry, tired, and worried. I never seen her like this in a really long time, and I wonder what she's thinking about at this moment.

"What's going to happen between you two?"

"I have no clue whatsoever."

"I really think you should talk to him maybe it was just a mistake or an accident?" She asked with her shoulders slightly lifting up.

"How can you accidentally kiss someone and Miley, I thought you were on my side?" I snapped feeling a little shocked at what she said. Why would she even suggest it was an accident? This was just too weird.

"I am on your side, it's just… I have to think. You two have gone through a lot on the past few months and Monday you reach 3 months. I thought that you two were going to last forever and maybe… you would really be my sister in the future or something." Miley smiled down at me as I shook my head.

"That's cute… but I don't know anymore. Jackson… I hate him for doing what he did, but I still love him. I'm too afraid to talk to him…" I could feel my chest tighten and I started to frown.

"It just happened tonight Lilly, think about it." Miley lastly said and then reached for the remote on the table next to her, turning on the TV.

We were watching TV as I tried my best to forget about the night when we heard the front door and with a voice following it

"Is anyone home?"

"We're in here." Miley shouted once we realized that it was my sister.

Leah popped her head in the doorway and looked at the both of us. She then stared at me, squinting her eyes, and walked into the living room.

"Were you crying Lilly?" Leah asked as she walked up to the couch. I removed my feet from the couch and sat up to make room for Leah.

I sighed and slowly nodding at her. She took the seat next to me and studied me for a second.

"What did that idiot do to you this time?"

I moved to sit up and pulled my legs on the couch, crossing them, and shook my head.

"He kissed another girl…" Miley started and told Leah what happened for me.

Leah stayed quiet most of the time as she stared at Miley, listening to the story. The only thing she would do was gasp and nod, taking in what she said. I too, was listening and the more I heard the story, the more it made me think. It made me think things that I never thought before and maybe it was a mistake to start a relationship with someone older than me. Maybe the only thing that Jackson used me was for the one thing that did start this relationship. It's really confusing me, I never thought that I would have to deal with something like this before.

As soon as Miley finished her story, Leah sat there in shock. Miley told her practically everything, even things I haven't told Leah about. Leah looked as if she didn't know what to say to me, when is it where she couldn't say anything at all? She usually had the answers to everything. Maybe today is just a stupid and bad day for me.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Leah finally said after a few moments of silence. She pulled me into a hug and I held onto her tightly.

"It's okay; I still don't know what I'm going to do. I've noticed we've been slightly drifting apart… maybe its time to…" I started and Leah shook her head.

"Give it time, talk to him. I've never seen you this happy with anyone before. Just wait and see what he has to say about it." Leah replied and I pulled away from the hug.

"I told her that too!" Miley piped in and I half smiled.

"Yes you did."

Just then the door bell rang and Leah stood up to go answer it.

Miley and I started to talk about next week with the sophomore banquet coming up and what she was wearing when we heard Leah shouting. We kept quiet; listening to what Leah was saying and finally realized that she was shouting at a boy.

"You want to check who it is?"

"Sure."

I stood up with Miley and she walked in front of me. She made it out the door, but soon pushed me back into the living room.

I lifted my eyebrows, about to ask why she did that when she put a finger to her lips, and pressed herself against the wall, listening to what Leah was saying.

"Why would you think I would let you see my sister after what you did?" Leah said and I dropped my mouth, realizing who she was talking to.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Are you okay?" Miley whispered and I nodded, walking over to the edge of the living room door so that I could clearly hear what he was saying.

"Yeah right… How could you kiss another girl when you're with my sister? You think she wouldn't know about these things? You don't know how hurt she is… God you're such an idiot."

"What? I didn't… What exactly did Lilly see?" Jackson said with determination in his voice. I leaned against the wall, just waiting for everything to be over with and him out of here.

"You know what you did and you don't need me to tell you what Lilly saw. Just get-"

"No, let me see Lilly, now." Jackson said, nearly shouting as he pounded on the wall of the house.

"Get out of here Jackson, give her some space. You screwed around with her mind for one night, just let her go." Leah snapped.

I peaked through the doorway and watched as Leah tried to close the door. Jackson looked confused and pissed off. His face scrunched up not believing my sister as she tried, once again, to get him to leave, but he didn't. He had his hand on the door, keeping it opened as he stirred an argument with my sister, continuously asking her what he did, but she didn't answer.

I could feel the anger within me rise and finally I came out of hiding. His face lit up once he saw me, but I glared at him, giving him the dirtiest look I ever gave anyone at all.

"Lil-"

"Shut up Jackson." I snapped and he was taken aback. I couldn't make out his feelings by the way he was looking at me. He just looked confused.

"Wha-" He started, but I shut him up as I started to yell once again.

"Just leave Jackson, I don't want to see you nor talk to you ever again. You're the biggest jerk I've ever met!"

"But I l-"

"I hate you Jackson just leave!" I finally shouted. You could hear the hurt in my voice. My throat tightened as my eyes started to well up again. I really don't need this right now.

His face stiffened as his eyes glossed over.

I suddenly regretted what I had said, but he did deserve it. He hurt me by not being honest with me. He didn't tell me about his date tonight and I had to find out about it on my own. It seems like he cares about other things way more than he cares about me.

He dropped his hand that held the door open to his side and stared at me. I finally gained the courage and walked up to the door as Leah walked away, giving us space.

"Bye Jackson." I said and pushed the door closed, locking it.

I stared at it for a while, and felt two hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me seeing Leah with a frown upon her face.

"I'm sorry." She said and I sighed.

"Don't worry." I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. I told him I hate him and he probably never truly loved me, like he said he did.

"You okay?" I hear Miley say as she walked out of the living room and to me.

I nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I assured them and threw on a fake smile. "I'll be right back." I then bolted up the stairs, feeling my heart fall and the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Maybe this is the last time Jackson and I will ever talk to each other, or even be in this relationship.

**A/N **Can you smell the drama coming up? LOL just kidding. What did you think about this chapter? Hope you liked this chapter. :)

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I really don't know when the next time I will be able to update. I am so behind in my classes and I really need to catch up. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful and interesting reviews LOL. I really appreciate them :) and Thanks for reading!

-_I feel static between us_


	11. Regretful Words

**Chapter 11**

**Regretful Words**

I hate you. Those words stung so much when I said them to Jackson and for some reason I just couldn't get that image of Jackson and Chantel leaning into that kiss in my head.

I lay on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I cried myself to sleep the night before and I didn't even realize it until I woke up. I still wore the clothes from the concert with Miley was sound asleep next to me.

I sat up kicking the covers off me and got off the bed. I decided to go take a nice long walk, but I needed to change out of my clothes. I felt dirty and messed up and I hated it.

I walked over to my closet and changed into a top, baggy shorts, and a hat. I took my iPod and got out of my room and walked out of my room, going downstairs to the living room.

I looked around, seeing that no one was awake yet so I decided to leave a note, just telling them that I went out for a walk. I left it at the counter of the table and looked at the clock as I headed out the door. It was only 7 in the morning; I really doubt that anyone would be awake at this hour. Well, anyone I knew, which meant I was hopefully free from Jackson until then.

I started off, to the sidewalk of my street with the cool thick air soothing me. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around myself, starting to think about the night before. Jackson and Chantel. I just can't forget about it.

The scene constantly replayed over and over again in my mind and it's freaking me out. Is it trying to tell me that I'm stupid for even dating Jackson in the first place? It's like, my worst nightmare is happening before my eyes and it just makes me feel completely confused.

I dropped my arms, clenching my fists and started to run, run as fast as I could, trying to clear my mind. The faster I ran, the more I forgot about it as I concentrated on my legs. I continued on running until I made it to the beach. I made it to a spot on the beach, far away from any visible people and collapsed to the ground. My legs felt like jelly as my heart pounded hard against my chest. I wiped my forehead from the cold sweat and closed my eyes.

Running just feels so good when you're stressed out or depressed about something. It clears my mind up and allows me to think about other stuff rather than my own problems.

I pulled off my earphones of my iPod, setting it down beside me and breathed in deeply, taking in the salty scent of the beach surrounded me, with the soothing sounds of the waves splashing, slightly calming me down.

With my mind free of Jackson or anything about him, I found myself drifting into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------

I was strolling along the mall alone looking for something to buy. I walked passed a few people and noticed a couple sitting on a bench, snuggling, and kissing. The girl had dark hair and her back was faced to me, but the boy had his head turned. He had dirty blonde hair and he looked very much like Jackson.

I sighed realizing who it was and felt like I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot, listening to the two talk as they snuck kisses between them. This just reminded me of the times Jackson and I had.

I felt like I was about to throw up. I hated seeing them like that; all cuddled up and couple like. I stared at Chantel as she suddenly jerked away from Jackson.

"What's wrong babe?" Jackson said and she shrugged.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I could hear Chantel say. I watched as Chantel dropped her head on Jackson's shoulder with him kissing her forehead.

I clenched my jaw, waiting for Jackson's answer to that. As much as it pained me to watch this, I couldn't look away. My curiosity took over me, keeping me in place staring at the couple.

"No, never. You're the only one I love, and I would never hurt you."

I let a soft gasp escape my lips. The words burned right through me, thinking of the one time Jackson said the same words to me. Look at how we are now; it just makes me feel so useless.

I couldn't stand it. I watched at the two lean into one last kiss and I charged forward, interrupting the two from the kiss.

"What the hell is going on here?" I nearly shouted.

The two looked at me as if I was a crazy person, looking to start up something and then they ignored me.

"Hey, I was talking to you." I snapped at Chantel, tapping her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Jackson asked as he glanced up at me.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of joke because I swear, if it is I'm-"

"Hey Jackson and Chantel."

I looked up seeing Miley walking toward us. She stopped in front of Jackson and Chantel, and started up a conversation with Chantel.

"What the hell is going on, do you not see me? Miley, why are you talking to that twofaced bitch?" I said, catching Miley's attention.

She raised an eyebrow, giving me a weird look and shook her head. "Do I know you?" She asked.

I stood there, bewildered at what she had just said. It was as if they didn't know me at all. What the hell is going on?

"Stop playing around you guys, you're all being immature." I glared at Chantel as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just leave us alone and go away. You're being immature going up to random people and shouting at them." Jackson bit back, getting up from his seat.

"Jackson, why are you doing this?" I looked at him as he shot me a dirty look. I bit my lip, slightly taken aback at his actions. Why is he acting like he doesn't know me?

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't know you? That maybe you're just some girl that I want to forget?" He snapped, walking over to me.

"What's happening?" I asked and looked up at Jackson.

He shook his head. "You're the one who hates me Lilly, remember?" He said and then suddenly turned around, walking away from me, not even looking back.

---------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open, breathing in and out deeply. I patted my chest, trying to calm myself down from that nightmare. What the hell was that about? Why did I have a dream like that?

I closed my eyes covering my face with my hands and sobbed. Why am I having these weird dreams? Why can't they stop? The kiss has already happened, but why did I have a dream of them forgetting me?

"Are you okay?" I could hear a deep voice say from above me. I tried to calm my breathing down and held back the newly formed tears that were tempting to drop any moment. I removed my hands from my face, seeing a blurred figure just above me.

I pulled the bottom of my shirt to my face, wiping it and sat up. I nodded slowly and bit my lip, afraid to see who the figure was.

"Okay good. You've been twisting and turning, I thought that something might be wrong with you." The person said and I sighed.

I finally looked up at him seeing a tall, dark, and handsome boy standing above me. He held his hand out and helped me up. I still had my iPod beside me and took it as I stood. I slipped it into my pocket and dusted myself off.

"Uh, thanks, I'll be going now." I started to walk, but then he got a hold of my arm, pulling me back.

"Now now, girlie, what makes you think I'll let you off that easily?" He said.

I looked at him, and then looked at his hand holding my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well, how about you and me, dinner tonight." He raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you, I have better things to do tonight." I pulled my arm back, but his grip tightened.

"Come on, please? It will be fun." He smiled and I shook my head.

"Let me go." I said and tried to pull my arm back. I thrust my hand forward, trying to push him, but he got a hold of my wrist.

"Just say yes, then I'll-" He started but soon saw a fist fly, hitting him in the face.

He instantly let go of me and I looked back seeing the last person I wanted to see, ever.

"Lilly, are you okay?" He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down. "Jackson-" I started, but the boy that Jackson punched stood up and started yelling.

"What the hell are you doing man?" He asked and started to go after Jackson.

"Stay behind." Jackson set me aside and pushed the guy as he tried to punch Jackson. Jackson threw his fist at the guy, hitting him in the eye and the guy fell to the ground. Jackson kicked him in the stomach, making the guy groan in pain. Jackson looked at the guy as he rolled on the ground, clutching his eye and stomach.

Jackson looked back at me and started to walk to me, taking my hand.

"Let's go." He said and I obeyed as we ran back to the other side of the beach. I didn't know where he was bringing me, but I'd do anything to get away from the creep.

We made it across of the beach, back to Rico's and to the parking lot. I put my hands to the hood of Jackson's car, catching my breath. What am I supposed to do know? There I was, having a nightmare about Jackson and Chantel, and then I get picked up by some stranger, begging for a date, and now I'm here with Jackson. Will this ever end? It just makes me even more confused and I really don't want to be here with Jackson.

I shook my head and felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I looked up at him. His eyes clouded with sadness and worry. "You fell asleep on the beach again, didn't you?"

I bit my lip and I looked down to the ground feeling slightly lightheaded.

After last night, I thought he would never talk to me when I told him those regretful words. I know for sure that I wasn't ready to talk to him. It has been just a few hours since I caught him with Chantel. He's hurting me even more just by being here.

"Come on Lilly, talk to me." He started but I shook my head. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and started walking off.

Then it happened so fast. I felt a hand grip on my hand, pulling me back, pinning me against Jackson's car. My whole body pressed against his car with his hands gripping on my wrists. I was startled at what Jackson did. Everyone is being so forceful and it's just so scary. I stared at him feeling slightly afraid that he might do something that would screw everything up even more.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore? What exactly did you see last night that turned you all cold and bitter like this Lilly? What happened to you?" Jackson suddenly says.

I looked up at him in the eye, seeing the hurt within him. I shook my head and looked to the side, away from him.

"Lilly, will you look at me?" He asked. His grip on my hand loosened and let it fall to my side as I felt his hand move to my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears well up. I can't handle being this close to Jackson after what happened last night. I need some space.

"Please Lilly, stop being mad at me. I can't handle being away from you. I miss you, you know that?" He said. I stared at him as he lowered his face to mine.

"Jackson…" I whispered and soon felt his warm breath hover over my parted lips.

"Just relax Lilly, please…" He practically begged and started to close my eyes as his lips drew closer to mine.

I started to shake and something within me started to pour out my emotions to him. I didn't know what to do so I pushed him away from me and lifted my hand up, slapping his cheek.

I just couldn't let him kiss me. Why should I let him kiss me when his lips touched another?

He held his hand to his cheek as it turned red. I slapped him pretty hard, but it didn't matter. I just can't be with him right now.

"You say that I'm being bitter and cold to you when you're being the same way toward me!" I shouted and looked at him, feeling the hate and anger come out.

"You say what's happening to me when the thing is what's happening to you? Better yet, what's happening between us? You said that there will be no secrets between us but you're keeping just about the biggest secret ever seeing someone else!" I screamed at him.

"Lil-" He started, but I lifted my hand up to him.

"Shut up Jackson!" I shouted and tightly closed my eyes, and looked up at him. "How would you feel if you found out your boyfriend had a date with someone they hated and in the end you found them kissing in the parking lot?"

He stared at me as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. You could tell that he wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth, but nothing was stopping me now. I hate keeping all this in.

"Why would you do this to me Jackson? I thought you said you loved me and then in the end I see you with someone else? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Lilly I-" He started, but I frantically shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick and tired of listening to your excuses." I snapped, letting the tears freely fall by now. "Go back to Chantel. I bet she'd be a better girlfriend than I'll ever be."

I never thought I would have this talk with anyone ever, but I couldn't bear it. He was seeing someone behind my back and I definitely didn't want Jackson to get away this easily.

I walked off, leaving the quiet and shocked Jackson behind. I could feel his gaze over me, but I didn't care. He could do anything right now and I wouldn't forgive him that easily. He broke my heart and I bruised his, but I didn't hurt him as much as he hurt me.

**A/N **Aww, I feel bad for Jackson. Lilly seriously needs to calm down.

I am really sorry I hadn't updated this in a while I've been busy. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

-_Seeing you it kills me now_


	12. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 12**

**I'm Sorry**

I woke up the next morning feeling, well, utterly depressed. Yes, I'm depressed and I hate it. How can one guy just make you feel so loved and happy at one point and then depressed and crappy after that? It's just so confusing. And to top it all off, today was supposed to be me and Jackson's three month anniversary. Happy freaking anniversary.

I was getting ready for school, wearing a white and gray top, capris pants, shoes, and a black beanie. I really didn't feel like dressing up because I felt depressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked so disgusting. My eyes puffy from crying last night and my hair messy from worrying about all this.

Couldn't Jackson see that I was pissed off at him, or that I didn't want to talk to him? God, boys are so stupid at times. I just wish that he would leave me alone. Plus, he tried to kiss me yesterday, I mean, what kind of boy does that? He kisses another girl, I catch him, and then he tries to kiss me! He would actually think I would let him kiss me after that?

I shook my head in frustration, swinging my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out of the door of my room.

I made it downstairs, being greeted by my mom in the kitchen. I was a bit surprised to see my mom there, since she was always at work, but today she seemed slightly different. She wasn't in her working clothes, she was in her normal clothes, and she looked relaxed.

"Mom?" I said and she looked up from the stove.

She was cooking breakfast which she hasn't done in a long time. She smiled at me and waved at me to go sit at one of the kitchen stools. I dropped my stuff in the seat next to me and looked at her with a smile on my face. I missed seeing her in the morning and it made me feel a little better.

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled and handed me a plate of bacon and eggs.

"What are you doing home?" I asked. I know that it might be a little weird for me to ask this question, but it is weird to see her home today, on a Monday.

"I'm off today. Doctor Burns said I've been working too much and he gave me the week off." She smiled and went back to cooking.

"Does it mean you're bringing me to school?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face as I took a bite out of my breakfast.

"Nope. Jackson's picking you up."

I dropped my fork and gaped at her. "What? Why can't you drop me off?" I asked with my mouth full of food.

"Well, Leah took the car this morning because she had a job interview. Close your mouth and swallow." Mom said and turned to the sink, putting the cutting board in it.

I swallowed my food and I couldn't believe it. I'm trying to avoid Jackson and I have to ride with him to school? This is definitely going to be harder than I thought.

"But Leah has her own car! Can I take hers?" I asked. I just was afraid of what Jackson might do. I really don't want to talk to him, he just seems… scary right now.

"No, her car is in the shop. She has a flat tire."

"I'll just walk then."

"No you won't. Your school is so far from here, why do you not want to ride with Jackson, aren't you seeing him?"

"Yes, no, ugh…" I shook my head. "I just don't want to ride with him right now. We kinda had a fight yesterday and I can't see him!"

She looked at me proudly. "My daughter is growing up! You know, fighting in a relationship is healthy! At least you're experiencing more things-"

"Mom! Okay shush! I'm so not having this conversation with you." I shook my head. I heard the door bell rang. I took a paper towel from the counter and wiped my lips and hands. I dropped my things and got off of my seat.

"There he is. You better be off. Have fun in school today." She smiled and walked around the counter, giving me a hug.

"I won't." I sighed and took my bag, walking toward the front door. I took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. I twisted it open and felt my stomach flutter, unable to know how to feel about this. I opened the door, being greeted with flowers and balloons.

"Happy anniversary." Jackson said and held them out.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Thanks." I mumbled and took them from him. I put them on the table next to the door and walked out. He actually had the guts to tell me happy anniversary and give me those presents as if nothing happened between us in the past two days.

I closed the door and walked passed Jackson as he held his arms out. I guessed he wanted me to hug him, but he deserved no hug from me.

I made it to his car and saw that Miley wasn't in there. It kind of confused me, I mean; she always rode with Jackson, but why isn't she here now?

"Where's Miley?" I asked myself as I got in the front seat and buckled my belt.

Jackson got in and did the same thing and started the car. It made me feel slightly insecure and unsafe with being alone with him like this. After yesterday, he was the last person I wanted to be alone with.

He started to back out of the drive way and we made it on the road in utter silence. I scooted closer to the door and leaned my head against the window. I looked out the window and watched as we passed by buildings and houses. Then I saw the turn to school, I felt slightly happy that I was so close to leaving Jackson again. Him giving me those things just made me feel weird. He knows I'm mad at him and he actually thinks that flowers and balloons will make me happier? I started to feel angry once again. I needed space, I feel crowded being this close to Jackson.

We grew closer to Jackson and suddenly, he passed the school entrance and continued on driving forward.

"What the hell? We just missed the school genius." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I waited for his response, but he said nothing else.

I sat up and hit his shoulder.

"Jackson, we just missed the sc-"

"I know that! I… we need to talk." He said and kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes on the road.

I never noticed it before, but Jackson looked sad. His eye slightly blood shot with dark rings around them. His face kept in a frown and I noticed his cheek with a tiny bruise on it, from where I slapped him.

I nibbled on my lower lip and looked down. This just has to be the moment, why can't he just wait? It happened just a few days ago and he wants to clear them up now?

"Where's Miley? My mom would flip if she found out I'm not going to school." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"She went to school with Rob and Leah called the school telling them that you were sick."

"You really have this planned out." I sighed deeply and shook my head. Sometimes I hate Miley and Leah for doing this to me. Damn, I hate this. "I can't believe Miley and Leah did this to me." I muttered and looked at Jackson.

"Yeah, well, I really want to talk to you about… what you saw." His voice trailed off as he drove into a parking lot. I looked at the building and realized that it was Miley's studio building.

"Well, I know what I saw. You don't need to explain it." I snapped and he quickly glanced at me.

"Yes I do. Miley told me about what happened, well, screamed, and I called Leah to help me out. It took a long time until she finally agreed to it, so now I'm working double time at Rico's to help pay for her tires getting changed."

"And you pick this place to talk?" I asked and he nodded.

"This is the only place I could think of which would give us a lot of privacy." He parked his car and opened the door, getting out.

I got out of the car and looked at the building. It's been a really long time since I last came here and when we came here, we did a lot of things together.

I felt myself blush and shook my head. Gosh, so many memories in such a short period of time and it's making me feel weird on the inside.

I walked up to the door as Jackson held it open for me, and went inside of the building. Jackson walked in behind me and took my arm, pulling it deeper inside the building. We were soon in front of the room where Jackson and I had always been in whenever we came here and he opened it for me once again. It seemed like he was trying to be a gentleman, holding the door open for me. It must be some kind of forgive me kind of thing I predict he's going to do.

I went straight for the couch, sitting on it and looked over at Jackson who was closing the door, locking it.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

He turned around and walked toward me, taking a chair and put it in front of me. "Yes, now will you listen to me?" He said as he sat down. He leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

He looked really tired and frustrated. I just wonder how he's been holding up. I miss him, yeah, but I hate him. I hate him for not telling me in person about his date. I waited one whole week for him to tell me and yet he hasn't told me about it. I got enough of Chantel bragging about him. I just wonder if she would be bragging about his kiss to us today.

"Lilly?" I hear Jackson say and I looked at him while shaking my head.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk now?"

"That's what we're doing right now, well isn't it?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. I wanted to get him pissed off at me. I don't know why, but he definitely deserved everything he got from me yesterday. I want him to feel my pain, but I feel like I haven't done anything drastic to make him feel as depressed as I was for the past day.

"Can you shut up with the smart talk and listen to me?" He hissed and my eyes widened to the statement.

"Okay…" I let myself say and covered my mouth. I leaned back into the couch and watched as Jackson moved forward, placing his elbows on his thighs.

"I just wanted to say… what you saw wasn't what you saw."

I tilted my head at him and he sighed.

"What I mean was… I wasn't kissing Chantel." He closed his eyes. "I mean… yeah we kissed…"

"You're not making any sense at all. You say you didn't kiss her but you did kiss. That makes no sense. If you're not going to make any sense at all then why am I here?" I said and he shook his head.

"Damn it Lilly, you know how miserable I've been since you kicked me out of your house Saturday night? Cant you just-"

"You know what Jackson, I'm not like some freaking sex toy you go to every single time you feel lonely. I have feelings too you know and then you go off with Chantel and kiss her, it's like you don't care about me! You spend all your damn time with Chantel and I'm there standing in the corner watching you two have fun." I finally let out. I clenched my teeth and glared at him with pure disgust.

"Just let me explain what happened! Damn! You don't know what the hell happened and here you are going in conclusions. Do you hate me that much?" He shouted with his fists hitting his knees.

I felt a little scared. He never talked to me like that, ever. He sounded so hurt and crushed and him hitting himself… maybe I did see the wrong thing or something. Why do I always say stupid things without thinking?

"Sorry…I just-" I looked down feeling ever so bad.

"It's okay, but just let me explain, please that's all I ask of you." He pleaded.

"Fine."

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I mean, yeah I got caught up in the moment and moved in, but once I realized what I was doing, I pushed away, but she kept on leaning in and she kissed me." He moved his hand over mine, which was on the couch. He lightly squeezed it. "I would never kiss anyone behind your back; I don't want to loose you Lilly. I would never leave you for anyone else."

"Yeah, well, if you really did care for me, then why didn't you tell me about your date with Chantel? Why didn't you tell her that we were dating?" I bit my lip feeling my eyes well up once again. All my feelings I tried to block out for Jackson started flooding back to me and it made me realize that I missed Jackson more than I told myself I did.

"It's like saying, why didn't you tell her we were dating in the first place? I know you're shy when it comes to opening up about our relationship, but Chantel is our friend-"

"Your friend, never mine." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean! Like I said, she's just a friend, I only asked her on that date just as friends. She likes Hannah Montana and I asked her if she wanted to go. It wasn't a date; it was more like a friendly outing, stuff like what you and Oliver do. I didn't tell because she asked me not to."

I softened up a bit and started to frown. "But still yet, you could've told me you know."

It didn't make sense. If Chantel didn't want anyone to know, then why did she tell us? I shook my head and my lower lip started to quiver.

"I'm sorry. I regret not telling you. I'm such a dumb ass. I should've told you because that's what good boyfriends do and you finding out at the concert like that was stupid. I hate myself and I know I must've hurt you pretty bad with what you did to me yesterday."

With his other hand, he raised it to his cheek and rubbed it. He shrugged and I sat up raising my hand to his cheek. I put it over his hand and kept his hand in place.

I felt bad for Jackson. If it wasn't for my stupid mind and reading into these things, then I wouldn't have thought of the worst. Yet, the worst has happened. They kissed and Chantel is a big fat liar.

"Lilly?" Jackson's voice cooed with his thumb on my other hand rubbing circles over my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked and looked at him deep in the eyes. He looked slightly relieved and I smiled. I think I'm going to give him one last shot at this. Maybe my nightmares haven't fully been true, but at least I now know that he feels bad for not telling me. I think I'm going to forgive him, just a tiny bit.

"Are we okay?" He asked and I blushed. I don't know why I did, but I did. I dropped my hand from his cheek onto my lap.

"Umm… I don't know…" I lowered my gaze onto my lap and pursed my lips.

"How about I take you on a date on Saturday. You're not going to your sophomore banquet right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'll take you on a nice date to make up for what I did with Chantel and for our 3 month anniversary, how does that sound?" He put his hand on my chin and lifted it up so that I would be looking straight at him.

"I'll think about it."

"Please, don't make me beg." He pouted and I started to laugh. This is probably my first laugh since the incident happened and it felt good to laugh.

"Okay…"

"Really?"

I looked up at him and his eyes grew with a little excitement.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to sleep with you right away. It's like… a new beginning. I'm still a bit angry about you and Chantel." I said and he nodded.

"I know, but don't blame me, blame my hotness." He joked.

I smiled. "You dork." I sighed and felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. Now that things are clear between me and Jackson, maybe that trust between us will build up once again.

"Lils?" Jackson said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked and lifted my head up.

"Is it okay if I… kiss you?" He asked and I softly smiled.

"Since when do you ask about kissing?"

"Since I made the love of my life hate me. So can I?"

"Umm…" I nodded and his smile on his face grew.

He leaned in, closing his eyes, and planted a soft light kiss on me. I closed my eyes and raised my hands on his shoulders, resting them there. The kiss, which felt like lasted a life time soon ended once Jackson pulled away.

I stared at him and he smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance after what I put you through." He brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"It has only been a few days since it happened; don't think I'm forgiving you that easily." I replied and he laughed.

"Well, I know… But maybe you'll change your mind?" He asked and I nodded.

"Maybe." I smiled and he pulled me in a hug.

"But I swear Jackson, if you ever hurt me like how you hurt me on Saturday, I won't give you another chance." I said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Lilly, I won't. I promise you." He held on to me tightly and I buried my face in his neck.

"I'm really sorry for slapping you." I said and he rubbed my back.

"It's okay, I deserved it."

I know I'm letting him off a little too easily, but today is supposed to be a special day in our relationship. I guess I should give him a lot for trying to talk to me. Although I still don't trust Jackson, we'll just have to see what happens in the future, but it's making me more suspicious about Chantel and her being shy with everyone knowing about the date when she was bragging to us about it. I just wonder what other secrets and lies Chantel has been telling us.

**A/N** So, hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry late update. May is my busiest month and I thought I could handle updating and all my other stuff at the same time, but I can't. I'm behind in my classes, there's behind the wheel, final projects, weddings, anniversaries, birthdays, sophomore banquet, plus my sister is coming back. This whole week is pretty much a busy week.

Next chapter: Date... and other stuff...

-_I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, is there anything that I can do, to make it up to you_


	13. Perfect Night

**Chapter 13**

**Perfect Night**

I sat at my first period class, waiting for Chantel.

Yeah, I got to school early, left Jackson and Miley, and went straight to my first period class. I wanted to see what Chantel had to say about her date with Jackson. I was that desperate to see what she would say about what happened on the date she and Jackson had and if she would be bragging about kissing him.

Thinking about that just steamed me up. I hate how fake she is. I don't know what to believe anymore. I should come clean about my relationship with him so that she would just back away.

"Lilly!"

She was finally here. I smirked as I hear the clicking of her heels get closer. She pulled the seat out next to me and sat on it.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! You would never guess what happened at the concert Saturday night!" She squealed, making me roll my eyes.

"Let me guess, Jackson kissed you?" I asked and she nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Cool." I lastly said and put my head down on the table. I just got over what happened over the weekend yesterday, a two day recovery isn't too bad, I guess, but I would love to slap Chantel and tell her to shut the hell up.

"Before I tell you all about my amazing weekend, where were you yesterday?" She asked and I smiled.

After Jackson and I made up, he started to get all touchy again, which caused me to backhand him many times. It was a really fun day, he gave me another drum lesson, which is always fun, and he even taught me about the guitar. Even if it would probably take me a while to really trust him, I would still do couple like things I did with him before.

"I was sick." I replied lastly and laid my head down on the table, pretending to listen to Chantel's story with what happened at the concert.

It finally got to the point of the story where they were leaning in for the kiss when I paid close attention to her.

"His hands were holding my face and he was pulling me toward him. He was, like looking really hot then and then he kissed me. He gave me such a good kiss; I swear was the best kiss ever." She smiled as she stared off into space.

"What happened after the kiss?" I asked trying to hide in my jealousy. "Because I heard something and it told me a totally different story than one you told me just now." I raised my eyebrow and stared at her as she started to fumble.

"Well, whoever told you must be telling you differently, I know what happened."

"If you say, Jackson himself telling me what really happened, would you have the guts to say that you had such a romantic weekend? He told me you practically forced him into the kiss."

I watched as she her mouth moved, searching for words to say. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to keep her face straight and believable. I smirked and I realized that I just caught her lying.

"He's ly-" She started. I knew she was going to call him a liar, which is crossing the line. Whoever calls Jackson is a liar themselves and it pisses me off.

"I'm sick of this, I'm of you bragging about you and Jackson and I'm sick of everything about you! You probably think I'm jealous of you, but you're wrong. Jackson and I will-" I caught myself before going too far, telling her about us, and shook my head. "Go to hell." I snapped and stood up, taking my bag with me. I walked out of class just as the bell rang, and didn't care. I needed somewhere to go to think things out.

--------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. The whole week went by quickly and I was still mad at Chantel for giving me that fake story. We did, however, _make up _and she ended up telling me and Miley what really happened.

She tried to kiss him, but he backed away. She said he started to freak out and panic, saying something about "I have a girlfriend and I'm doing this." which makes everything seem somewhat better than how it is right now. At least he knew he was doing something wrong, which is a good thing, right?

Anyway, tonight I had a date with Jackson and I have no clue what he's going to do. I already knew that he wants to make this night special, and maybe, just maybe if I forgive him enough, I'll give him a little treat.

I sat up from my bed and stretched out my arms as I yawned. I rubbed my eyes and then looked on my bed sheets seeing a folded pink piece of paper with petals scattered around it.

"Okay then…?" I reached for the note and opened it. I smiled seeing it was from Jackson. He must've came over earlier today and did this.

I cleared my throat and read the note aloud.

"_Good morning Sunshine, _

_Hope you slept well; you looked beautiful and peaceful like that. I miss waking up each morning with you beside me after a long night of making love_." I blushed with a soft smiling playing on my lips. "_You're probably blushing or smiling right now_." I laughed out loud and continued on reading. "_Good times. Well, anyway, don't forget about our date tonight. I'm going to have a car pick you up at 5 and it will bring you to the place we're having dinner. Miley will be over there to help you get ready for our date, as she is going to get ready for sophomore banquet there as well. So, dress nice and I'll see you later tonight. Can't wait for tonight and I hope I do gain your trust back. _

_Love Jackson."_

I pushed the sheets from my body and placed the note on my desk. I couldn't stop smiling about the note. He hardly wrote me notes, I wonder if he really wants to make tonight work with him being romantic with the note and rose petals.

I got up from bed and looked over at the time. I slept pretty late last night with the concert and after party I went to last night so I set my alarm so that I didn't wake up too late. It was already noon and I'm still sleepy.

I took some clothes and walked across of the hall to take a shower. I had 5 hours until I needed to go out. How long does an average teenager take to get ready for a big event like this?

I took a nice long shower, cleaning up really good for tonight. About an hour later, I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look clean, I looked wrinkly. I scrunched my nose and started to rub my towel against my scalp, getting excess water out of my hair. After that, I dried myself off, putting on my clothes, and walked out of the bathroom and into my room.

When I got there, I saw Miley, sitting there, looking through a magazine.

"Miley?" I said and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Well, I'm here to help you get ready. Boy you take long showers." She laughed and stood up, going to the door. "Leah, she's out of the shower!" Miley shouted.

I looked at Miley and she kept the smile on her face. "What are you doing?" I asked and then Leah came in my room holding up hair products, make up, and a dress. I was already scared knowing what Leah could do with those simple products from the last time she gave me a makeover.

"No, Miley I thought you were only going to help me get ready?" I asked and she shook her head.

"When I came over I saw Leah and I decided to ask her for help. She's older and she has great style. From that dress she has looks way better than the dress I was going to make you wear."

I looked at the dress and shook my head.

"No way, that's too girly."

"And you know you want it. Now sit down so we can get this over with. We have, like, 4 hours to get the both of you ready." Leah said and set her things down on the bed.

--------------------------------------

After getting my eyebrows plucked, my hair straightened and partially curled, my nails clipped and painted, my makeup done, and my dress on, I was ready. I stood in front of my mirror with Miley beside me in her dress; we were shocked with how we both looked like.

Leah definitely went all out this time, with me in this brown and white halter top dress w which ended at mid thigh, making me look different.

My hair down and slightly curly, my eyeliner done nicely, with a light touch of lip gloss. Miley, on the other hand looked gorgeous. She had on a white spaghetti strap dress that ended just below the knee with her hair up in a half ponytail and straight. She had a light shade of makeup on and she looked really adorable. She was definitely going to catch all the boys' eyes at the banquet.

"Wow, I think I've actually achieved my goal and made you two look even prettier than I was going for." Leah laughed as she crossed her arms, looking at the both of us.

"Oh my gosh Leah, this is so awesome!" I squealed and threw my arms around her, giving her a hug.

The doorbell rang and Leah let go of me from the hug.

"That might be both of your rides. You should go and check it out." Leah said.

"Thanks Leah, this is really nice of you to do." Miley said also giving her a hug. I picked up the purse Leah said matched me and walked out of my room heading downstairs.

When Miley and I reached down stairs, I opened it with a man and Oliver standing out there.

"Hey you guys." Oliver said as he saw us. "You're both looking… wow." He said as we stepped outside of the house.

"Thank Leah." Miley said and I stared at the dude.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy in the suit.

"I'm here for a Miss Lilly Truscott, date of Jackson Stewart." He said and I was a little shocked.

"Oh wow." I said and he took my arm.

"Right this way." He brought me to a limo, which made me even more surprised than before. How far is Jackson really going just to gain my trust back?

I looked back at Miley and Oliver as they headed for their own car. I think they knew exactly what Jackson had planned for tonight. I just wished I asked Miley before this strange guy took me away from them.

I got into the limousine and the driver drove me to wherever Jackson had this date planned. I noticed that we were heading for the harbor.

"Umm… dude, where are we going?" I asked the driver and he turned his head to me once he reached a stop light.

"I was told not to tell you. Just sit back and relax, we're almost there."

I looked out the window and started eating away my lip gloss. I felt a little nervous. Dressing nice, a limo, and now we're heading for the docks. It just confuses me. Why would Jackson spend so much just for me to trust him again?

I shook my head and took my bag out, reapplying my lip gloss. I finally felt the limo stop and the driver got out of the car, around it and opened my door.

"We're here." He said and helped me get out. I looked around, a little confused. There were boats and the people that were on here was getting on a boat. I just wondered why Jackson decided to bring me here. There was a person coming out of the shadows, walking toward me. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look and saw that it was Jackson.

"Lilly." He said as he walked forward, holding up roses. He wore a white suit with a tie and everything. He dressed formal, like me, and he really did want to impress me, and I was already falling for him even more.

"Wow… " I said as he handed me the roses. I smiled at how adorable he looked and he hugged and kissed me.

"Close your eyes He then said and smiled.

I shook my head. "Why?" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Just trust me." He said and I did what he said. He covered my eyes with a blind fold and took my hand, leading me toward something. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, "By the way, you look even more beautiful than usual."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Thanks…"

He helped me climb over a few things and set me down on a soft seat. I felt the ground shake a little, but I ignored it. Soon I heard something loud start and we started to move.

"Where are we going?" I asked with my hands holding onto a metal bar. I knew we were on some kind of transportation from how the ground was moving, I just didn't know what.

After about 10 minutes of the ground moving from side to side with splashing in the background, I finally realized that we were on a boat. "Jackson, are we on a boat?" I asked.

Jackson didn't reply, instead, the ground stopped moving and the background noise quieted down.

I felt myself being pulled off the seat and helped me steady myself as the ground stopped shaking. I felt the blindfold be removed from my eyes, and finally I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see my surroundings. We were on a boat on the ocean. We weren't too far nor too close from the dock. We were just at the perfect spot.

"Wow." I said as I stared off to land. It seemed like we were growing a little farther from land, but I knew not to panic, it will just cause the start of the date to screw up.

"How do you like it?" Jackson asked as he placed his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I replied and he kissed my cheek.

"I knew you would like it." He whispered. It really did look amazing. At night, it just looked like a town of lights. I could see a lot of things from here, including Rico's and the rest of the part of the beach. It just looked nice.

"What made you think of something like this? You say to dress nice… do you really want to make up for what you did?" I asked as he removed his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, most definitely. I only bring the people I really care for on this boat, and you're my first. I wanted to dress nice so that you wouldn't think that it was some cheap way of me saying sorry. I had this professional crew to make our dinner for tonight… And for dessert… I have a lot planned for tonight to be special." He sat down on a seat and pulled me on his lap.

"Aww…" I said and pressed my forehead against his. He lightly kissed me and smiled as I lifted my head from his. I laced my hand with his free hand as he held onto my waist and tightly hugged me, nuzzling my neck.

"You're amazing and you're worth everything. I never want to loose you, you know? And I don't care if I'm graduating or if I'm older than you or all that crap people are saying now, I just want us to stay like this and I never should have offered to bring Chantel to that concert." He said with guilt left in his voice.

"It's okay Jackson, I'm over it. I don't care anymore we just need to forget about it." I sighed loudly and felt my stomach grumble. I haven't had anything to eat since last night with my nerves getting to me and now I am hungry. "Let's eat, what do we have for dinner tonight?"

Dinner was delicious. There was seafood linguini, steak, and chicken, just about everything. The food was downstairs on a candle lit table.

"How much was dinner?" I asked.

"That for me to know and for you to not know." He chuckled and moved beside me. I placed my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. "Plus, I have this special place to go to for dessert. Our reservation is at 8:30." He looked at his watch. "And I see that we missed it." He laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already full." I said and he sighed.

"Well, the chef that made everything happen gave us some cake and stuff just incase we didn't make our reservation. You want some?" He asked and I shook my head.

We talked more about what happened throughout the week and he was a little shocked that Chantel suggested one more day for their project. He knew about me snapping at Chantel on Tuesday about catching her lying. He still talked to her, but not as much as they used to. I guess Jackson wanted to keep his distance since she did have a slight obsession with Jackson, which is nothing. I could see why she liked him, since he is an awesome person and boyfriend.

The senior project is already due next week, which is why I'm allowing her to have her come over tomorrow for it. Thinking about the senior project also reminded me that Jackson's birthday was next week. We started to talk about it and how he didn't want to have a party, but me and Miley already have his birthday party planned, which he didn't know about. All I have to figure out is what to give Jackson for his birthday and how to keep him out of the house.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You know what Lilly, it doesn't matter anymore. I have everything I want, there's nothing more I could need. I even have the perfect girlfriend. What else do I need?" He kissed my cheek.

I felt butterflies in my stomach once again. All this talk about everything is getting me worked up and all weird feeling. This is probably the longest talk we had without any contact without having sex or kissing. I suddenly felt tempted to kiss him and I looked at him.

"Jackson." I whispered, closing my eyes. He then knew what I meant and soon feel him move down to kiss me.

He kissed me with his hand on my thigh, lightly stroking it. I responded to the kiss, placing my hand to his cheek, holding him there.

"Maybe we should skip dessert and go back home?" Jackson suggested as he pulled back and I nodded.

"Yeah, sounds nice." I replied, once again tackling his lips with my own. I climbed on him, straddling him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, we were both out of breath again and Jackson shook his head. "Let's go." He said and I got off of him.

He took my hand and let me up above deck and he started off back to shore on the boat. Once we got to land, we made it to the limo, which was still waiting for us in the parking lot. As soon as we got in, heading for the Stewarts house, Jackson pulled me close to him, kissing me. His hands grazed my bare shoulders. He sent kisses down my jaw line, to my earlobe, nipping and sucking on it.

"Jackson, not here." I whispered as I eyed the limo driver window. It was up, but I was a little nervous that he could still see or even hear us.

About a half hour later of trying so hard to not do anything in the limo, we made it to Jackson's house.

As soon as we entered the house, Jackson grabbed onto me, crashing his lips against mine. We continued to make out as we struggled up the stairs and to his room. He reached for my back, caressing the bare skin. His feverish kisses making my head spin as I reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it. He pulled me toward his bed, pushing me down. We continued to kiss with his hand going to my thigh, pushing my dress up. His hang then going to the waistband of my underwear when I stopped him.

"No, stop." I whispered and he stopped.

"Sorry." He breathed kissed me once again.

I pushed him back and got up from the bed and reached for the back of my dress. He propped his elbows on the bed and watched me as I started to remove my dress.

I could feel his eyes watching me as I let the dress drop to the ground.

"I thought-" He started but I shook my head.

"Shh…" I bit my lip as I went back to the bed as he discarded his own shirt and pants. He kissed me and held me close to him.

"I want to be close to you as possible, I want to feel you be closer to me, I want you." He whispered and I shuddered with his breath on my neck. He kissed the nape of my neck as his hands traveled around my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down as he hovered above me. He gave me one last kiss before moving beside me. He pulled the blanket over us and kissed my forehead.

"Night Lilly. Sorry if tonight wasn't something you expected."

"Good night Jackson and its okay. It was just perfect." I lastly replied as we both drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

I woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains, hitting my eye. I opened a single eye and turned on the bed with Jackson's arm still tightly around my waist. I put the pillow over my face and tried to go back to sleep.

I heard the door open and I froze. I started to panic, afraid to see if it was Mr. Stewart, but heard a female's voice follow it.

"Jackson… Oh my god!" She screamed. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I ignored it, trying to get my heart to stop racing. Clutched the blanket tightly against my chest waiting to see what happened.

Jackson's arm quickly removed from my waist and I stayed still.

"Ch-Chantel. Oh shit…"

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter!

I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I've been super busy. I might not be able to update as soon as I want to. Saturday is my Sophomore banquet and Sunday is yeah. So happy early mothers day to the mothers out there XP. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry if you see any errors, I didn't have time to reread it.


	14. Outbursts

**Recap**

_I woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains, hitting my eye. I opened a single eye and turned on the bed with Jackson's arm still tightly around my waist. I put the pillow over my face and tried to go back to sleep._

_I heard the door open and I froze. I started to panic, afraid to see if it was Mr. Stewart, but heard a female's voice follow it._

"_Jackson… Oh my god!" She screamed. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I ignored it, trying to get my heart to stop racing. Clutched the blanket tightly against my chest waiting to see what happened._

_Jackson's arm quickly removed from my waist and I stayed still._

"_Ch-Chantel. Oh shit…"_

**Chapter 14**

**Outbursts **

"Uhh…" I could feel Jackson moving from the bed and I just kept still. Jackson pulled the blanket higher over our bodies, as if there was something he had to hide.

I bit my lip hoping she didn't notice that it was me. That was probably the last thing I wanted her to see and she'll probably think I'm a slut or something just because I'm here with him and half nude at that.

"Uhh… I-I'll be downs-stairs." Chantel stuttered and slammed the door close.

I jumped out of bed and started to collect my things. "Oh my gosh…" I looked at Jackson as he started to pull on random clothes on. I went straight for the door and heard Jackson call for my name.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

"I'm going to Miley's." I lastly said before running out of his room. I saw Miley standing at her door, leaning against it, smiling.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" I chanted as I passed by her at the door. I landed on her bed and dropped the dress on the ground.

Miley closed the door and laughed. "I knew one day you would be caught… just like how I caught you." She walked passed me and into her closet.

"We weren't doing anything bad! We just slept next to each other, nothing bad." I said, defending myself. I looked back at Miley as she walked out of the closet holding out shorts and a shirt. She threw them at me and sat down on the bed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? You're in your undies… and you have one big hickey on your neck." She shook her head and I got up from the bed and slipped on the clothes.

"We just made out… no touching, nothing. I didn't want to move fast into the relationship just yet. Yeah we've done it a whole bunch of times, but last night was different. I was tempted to, but I was afraid."

Miley stared blankly at me, not knowing what to say. I didn't know what I was saying myself. I never thought I'd be afraid to do this even if we've already done it. Maybe I'm just afraid that he'll hurt me again.

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Miley looked down and I walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I just didn't want to okay? Just a week ago he kissed that bitch downstairs. I don't want to seem like the easy type of person, lets just drop it." I sighed loudly, rubbing at my temples. Last night was definitely romantic.

"Does Chantel know that it's you?" Miley asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I could careless if she did." I replied as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, lets see if she really does think its you." Miley took my arm and pulled me out of her room and down the steps. We stopped at the bottom of the steps and stayed quiet as we listened to the two talk.

"Sorry…" Jackson said.

I laughed. He's actually saying sorry? What a manly boyfriend.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have walked in on you like that." Chantel said and I peaked through. She covered his face. "I didn't know you were like that."

"Yeah…" Jackson said and scratched the back of his head.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" She asked and she shyly nodded.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." Jackson replied dreamily. I held in my laughter as Miley and I continued to peak through the doorway.

"Oh… where'd she go?" She then asked and I watched Jackson. He was thinking for something to say when Miley pushed me forward. I stumbled into the opening, gaining both Jackson and Chantel's attention and I smiled at the two of them.

"She uhh… climbed out the window. She's shy." Jackson said as he looked down from his lap.

Miley burst out laughing as she came out of hiding and hooked my arm with hers.

"Hi Chantel!" Miley piped up and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Hey Miley, hey Lilly." Chantel said and then they started to work on their project.

"You're so lucky she didn't catch you." Miley whispered as she went through the fridge.

I quickly glanced at Chantel and noticed her giving me an awkward look.

"But I have a weird feeling she does." I said under my breath giving Miley a worried look.

---------------------------------

Throughout the week, Jackson was busy with the project and turning it in. We hardly talked because of it and I found out that whenever Chantel was here, they hardly did anything. All they did was talk, which sort of made me mad at Jackson all over again, but not completely. He had a lot of things on his mind with the project and his birthday coming up. Plus his graduation is just a few weeks away; it's a little crazy with him.

Miley and I were planning out Jackson's surprise birthday party throughout the week so it was pretty good since he's busy as well. I needed time to think of what to give him for his birthday present.

"Water, juice, and soda." Miley said as we walked through the supermarket getting the foods and snacks for the party. It was two days away and we needed to stack up on food, especially with Mr. Stewart out of the house.

"No, we need beer and hardcore liquor." I joked as I placed a 64 pack of soda in the cart.

"Shut up Lilly." Miley snapped as she marked her list of things to get.

"Sorry, gosh. We've got just about everything…" I said looking over her list. "Do you have a DJ yet?"

"Do I look rich?" Miley raised her eyebrows at me as she placed a few more bags of chips into the cart.

"Hello, Miss Hannah Montana is loaded there." I laughed, causing myself to get smacked on the shoulder. I gave her a hurt look and she huffed.

"Shh what if someone hears you?" Miley whispered as she pushed the car into another section of the supermarket.

"It's not like they'll know."

"Ugh, whatever. Yes I got the DJ; we just have to figure out how to get Jackson there at like 8."

"Don't worry, I have that all planned out." I laughed and she eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't even want to know." Miley rolled her eyes.

I sighed loudly. "God Miley, you think everything me and your brother do is about sex, well, it's not. I'll just take him to your studio and-"

"Don't tell me you did it there too." Her eyes widened as she stuck her tongue out in pure disgust.

I held in my laughter. "No, Miley listen to me." I took in a deep breath and faced her. "I'll ask him to bring me there for a little lesson… and then I'll take him to your house. It's as simple as that. No sex, I told you on Sunday, I'm taking things slow."

"And what will you give him for his birthday…?" She raised an eyebrow, walking slowly across the aisle as I followed closely behind her.

"I don't know… I'm thinking a little something after the party… just for one night only though." I smiled widely as Miley started coughing.

She let go of the handles of the cart and covered her ears. I took over the cart and pushed it toward the cashier. "Eww… Okay just a minute ago you said you were taking it slow… okay then."

"Miley shut up." I said under my breath and nudged her. "You're so loud." I blushed as the guy running the cash registered gave us an awkward look.

"Whatever." She breathed out and put some of the supplies on the table. "Anyway, I'm so excited. I wonder who's going to be there." Miley said as she watched the cashier ran the drinks and snacks through the scanner.

"A whole bunch of people. Whoever you and Oliver invited I suppose. Is Chantel going?" I asked as I reached for my phone, feeling it vibrate from my back pocket. I looked at the screen seeing that it was a text from Jackson and that he'll be a little late today. I sighed and focused on Miley.

"Then that would probably be a lot of people. It doesn't matter, just as long as no one goes upstairs or in the basement, we're all good, and yes Chantel is going." Miley gave a credit card to the cashier and turned to me. "So, tomorrow we just get the decorations and Saturday we just get everything decorating. Just before Jackson gets home from work, you take him out and do whatever you want to do."

I reloaded the cart with the packaged products and kept my attention away from her. "Sounds like a great plan." I raised my eyebrows and started to walk out with the cart. This was definitely going to be an hard weekend.

---------------------------------

It was Friday, which meant that today was Jackson's last day of school and tomorrow is his birthday. We had about 5 minutes until the bell rang and you could already hear the seniors screaming, counting down for their last day of school.

Miley sat next to me and we were passing notes about the party and what other things she wanted to do for it. We had just about everything, but we didn't know what to do for the actual party itself on Saturday.

"Okay class, you can put up your chairs." Ms. Mark said and we did as she said. Miley came toward me and crossed her arms.

"So we're just a few minutes away from actually finding out if Jackson is going to walk or not. How do you feel?" She smiled and I laughed.

"I don't know, he's your brother, ask yourself that!" I shook my head and we walked toward the door.

"Well, I think he will. His project came out nice; I'm amazed that he actually did his work." She smiled and I hugged her.

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited for tomorrow; I swear the party is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed and suddenly you could hear the seniors counting down from 10.

"Just because you're going to be busy off-" The bell rang, interrupting whatever Miley was about to say and all the seniors screamed. We walked out of class seeing people hugging each other, screaming their butts off, and running toward the entrance of the school.

"Now to find Jackson." I said as I clamped my hand with Miley's so I, or she, wouldn't get lost.

We made it across the hall and up the stairs to where Jackson's locker was and saw him talking to Oliver and the others.

"Jackson!" Miley shouted and he turned to look at us with a big smile on his face.

"He made it." I squealed, letting go of Miley's hand and jumping into Jackson's arms. He held on me tightly, lifting me up in the air and planted a big kiss on me.

"I made it!" He shouted and let me down on the ground.

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed with my arms still around his neck. He had his hands firmly on my hips as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I know, in just two weeks, I'm going to be walking and getting my diploma!" He shouted and pressed his forehead against mine.

You could tell he was really happy and excited that he made it. I'm really happy for him, but a little sad. It kind of means that I cant have ditch days or anything like that from now on. It's kind of sad when I think about it, but I'm really happy that he made it. It makes me think about what he's going to do after he graduated.

I gave him one more kiss before I pulled away, turning to our friends. They seemed to be in a deep conversation when I spotted Chantel staring at the both of us. I blushed and realized that maybe now she finally knows about me and Jackson.

"Congrats Chantel." I asked as I made my way toward Chantel and hugged her

"Yup. I cant wait." She said with less enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey you guys, lets go hang at my house, we should seriously celebrate." Miley said, noticing the way Chantel was being. She took me by my arm and guided me to the entrance of the school with everyone following behind.

---------------------------------

We all hung out at the patio, talking about Jackson, Chantel, and Emily asking them where they were going for college. It was a bit awkward since I didn't even know where Jackson was going, all I have to do is hope that he's going somewhere nice and close.

"I got accepted in AIC, but I wanted to go to CCU. Somewhere close to home you know?" Emily said looking excited and jumpy at the same time.

She loved art, but she wanted to do something in the business department. She's pretty smart, but can be so stupid at times. It just reminds me about the times she called Jackson those weird pet names. It was hilarious and cute at the same time, I just wonder how she came up with it in the first place.

"How about you Jackson?" Miley asked.

I gave my attention to Jackson as he started to think about his college choices.

"My hardest and closest I'm trying to get in is NIT I guess. Other than that I have a few others. I'm pretty excited to see which college I'll be accepted to." He shrugged and pulled me from my chair, placing me on his lap.

Although I hated showing this type of affection to my friends, I didn't mind. Jackson deserve whatever he wants today and it's kind of exciting when you think about it, but he's leaving high school and I wont be able to see him there everyday. I never thought about it before, but this is actually going to be hard for me.

I glanced across the table at Chantel and she glared at me. I bit my lip, resting my head at the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. I really am too afraid to see what she's going to do next. I've never felt like this before and it's kind of scary.

"Slut." I could hear Chantel say and was slightly taken back by what she said.

"What did you say?" I asked, standing from Jackson's lap, moving toward her. She got up from her own seat and threw her fists in the air.

"I knew you were easy like that. I could tell by the way you looked at Jackson. God, did it even make sense to you that you're a sophomore and he's a freaking senior?" Chantel shouted.

"What the heck is your problem?" I snapped at Chantel as she shook her head in frustration.

"I bet you didn't think of telling me, did you? You knew I liked him and yet you made it like you had nothing to do with him, that's what you call stupid." She stepped forward, moving closer to me.

"What the hell? You're-" Miley started, but Chantel raised her voice once again.

"Don't you find something wrong with that picture?" She said and stared back at Miley.

We all stared at her a little shocked. She was definitely getting me pissed off. No one, I mean no one says that about me in my face.

"What is up with you? First you come in here all smiles and such and now you're being the biggest bitch!" I shouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't worth it." She lastly said and whipped around, stalking off out of the patio and back to the drive way.

I looked back at the others and they were still wide eyed of Chantel's sudden outburst.

"What just happened here?" I asked Jackson and he stood up walking over to me.

"Just ignore her, she's just crazy." Jackson said and walked behind me, putting his hands to my hips.

"Yeah, but I don't get why." I replied and leaned against his chest. He kissed my cheek and I sighed deeply.

"The night of the concert, she didn't only kiss me. When I tried to push her back, she told me she really liked me and she wanted to date me. I didn't know what to say and the only thing I got to tell her was that I had a girlfriend. She got mad and she wanted to know who it was, but I didn't tell her. Whatever." He pressed his cheek against my head pulled me closer to him. "Forget about it."

I leaned into him as the others went back inside to give us some private time. I knew she liked him, but I didn't know she liked him that much. Maybe I really did mess it up, not telling her in the first place.

"You okay Lilly?" Jackson asked.

I nodded my head. "Uh huh." I sighed once again and put my hands over his.

I'm a little afraid of Chantel, I will admit that, but I wonder if she's still going to the party tomorrow. I just hope she doesn't stir any trouble until then.

**A/N **I know this chapter was bleh… it's somewhat of a filler chapter. Next chapter, so much is going to happen teehee…

**Crono: **We're halfway to the ending I suppose. There's a lot more coming up.


	15. Big Surprise

**Chapter 15**

**Big Surprise**

Oliver, Miley, Emily, Stephen, and I were putting up decorations. Oliver was helping me get some streamers up and Miley and the others were getting out the snacks and such. Most of the furniture in the living room was moved in the basement and the only things left behind were the couch, which was pushed against the wall. There was the snacks setting up in the kitchen and the DJ was setting up where the piano was so everything seemed to be almost ready, but not quite.

I stood on a ladder with Oliver holding it while handing me the streamer as I hung it on the wall. I'd rather be up here than down there with Miley going all crazy with where to put everything. To think that she could get all stressed out and crazy before a Hannah concert, she gets even more at home getting this party started.

"Is this nice?" I asked while pinning the streamer to the wall.

"Yup, definitely a nice view from down here." Oliver replied.

I looked down at him, noticing his eyes glued to a particular spot and I smacked him across the head. I rolled my eyes. How can guys be so perverted at a time like this? Maybe it's the fact that I was wearing a skirt.

I shook my head and looked back up at my work. "Idiot. Seriously, does this look good enough?" I asked and he laughed. He finally looked up at the streamer I was holding and nodded.

"Yes Lilly, its good enough so will you just calm down? We have like, what, 2 hours or so until Jackson has to get here… whoa I didn't realize it was that late already. Maybe you should go and get him?" Oliver suggested.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 5 PM.

"Oh crap, I didn't know it was time already. He's getting off work soon!" I exclaimed and turned on the ladder and climbed down. Oliver shook his head and continued on working on the streamers.

I straightened myself out before walking toward the back door to the beach. Suddenly, Miley appeared in front of me in doorway.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. You could clearly see that she was completely stressed out and I really don't blame her. The DJ is having problems with the sound system and the people are going to arrive any moment now.

"Miley, chill, I'm going to go see Jackson and stall him. I'll text you for how long I can keep him." I reassured her.

She sighed and dropped her head. "I forgot, gosh I'm so not ready for this!" She shook her head and walked away from me. "Go, go see my brother."

I looked at her one last time and ran off to Rico's. It took about 10 minutes to before I saw Jackson locking up Rico's.

"Jackson!" I shouted running toward him and he turned around.

He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head, looking as if he was confused and said, "Lilly?"

I ran to him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and crashed my lips against his. His body moved backward with his back hitting the counter of Rico's.

He twisted his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What was that for?" He grinned and I kissed him once again.

"Happy birthday." I laughed and smiled. I don't know what I'm supposed to do and I have a long time until I have to bring him back to the house. I was thinking of going to the studio, but he wouldn't want to go all the way across town just to do stuff there. I needed to think of something and fast.

"Thanks babe, but I think I want to go home now, I feel tired." Jackson said as he lightly pushed me back.

"No!" I nearly shouted and then covered my mouth. "I mean maybe we can go to the mall or visit Richard at the studio or something." I took his hand in mine and started to walk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lilly, are you okay? Why are you so…?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I looked away knowing I was going to tell him if I looked at him in the eye.

"I don't know…" I nibbled on my lower lip and waited for Jackson's reply. I am a bad liar and I can't lie to save my life so whenever I lie, it's obvious that something is up. I just hope that Jackson believes me on this one.

His lips slightly curved upward. "You know something." He smirked and poked at my side.

I let go of his hands and walked toward the beach. "Whatever." I brought out my cell phone and saw that I had over an hour until I needed to bring Jackson home. If only I can think of something to talk about.

"Hey, come on tell me, I can keep a secret." He said as he followed behind me.

"No, I have nothing to say." I shouted back and suddenly felt his hands grab at my sides. Ah!" I shouted and tripped, falling onto the ground. Jackson landed above me and then flipped me so that I was on by back.

"Tell me, please." He chucked as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"I can't." I closed my eyes. I took a big whiff of the air smelling the saltiness of the ocean and relaxed a little.

"So there is something… Why can't you tell me?" He murmured planting small kisses from my shoulder to my neck.

I slightly shuddered enjoying at what he was giving me, but I had to resist it. He can wait till later tonight and I just need to think of something to do other than this.

I sighed. "I just can't." I opened my eyes, peering down at him. He lifted his head up and placing a hard kiss against my lips.

"Since it's my birthday, am I allowed to do whatever I want to you?" He asked, giving me one more kiss as his hands guided themselves to my stomach.

"Ugh, not now." I giggled and pushed him off me. He slipped an arm around my shoulders and I moved my head to his chest.

"So I take that you're not going to tell me or let me touch you-" He started, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh… No… one, its just something you'll find out later tonight, and two, we're in public. Me and the public don't do well with your sexual desires." I replied and patted his chest.

"Oh okay." He sighed and put a hand behind his head.

"Today, the first thing I did was go to the store and test out my ID."

"And how did you do that?" I asked as I looked up at him. He kissed my temple and chuckled.

"Well, I sorta bought Richard a pack cigarettes and when the lady asked for my ID, I showed it to her and she said, "When I first turned 18, the first thing I did was buy cigarettes too". Funny right?" He said and I shook my head.

"That's quite… Random. Don't you dare smoke or I will seriously hurt you." I said and Jackson squeezed my shoulder.

"I would never do that." He assured me and kissed my forehead.

We continued to talk about anything, looking track of time, and which felt like a few minutes later, my phone started to ring.

I looked at it and saw that it was from Miley asking us where we were. I was a bit confused with the text and looked at the time seeing that it was already 7:45.

"Oh gosh, Jackson lets go." I said as I got up, but Jackson wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down.

"No, let's stay a little longer." He kissed my temple and I shook my head.

"No, please." I turned my head, looking up to him, and pouted.

He grinned. "Fine." He let go of me and I stood up, dusting myself off. He stood up and took my hand.

"To my house!" He pointed up and we walked back to his house. "Will there be something for me when I get home?"

"Maybe… we'll just have to see."

I text Miley back, telling her that we were on our way, but we were entering through the back. A few minutes later, the house was in sight, but everything was dark and it sounded quiet.

"That's really weird, I thought Miley was home." Jackson said and shrugged.

I smiled and we went up the patio steps and stood in front of the door. I twisted the door knob and took a deep breath and pulled it open. In a few seconds, the lights flashed back on with the music blaring from the speakers and everyone saying happy birthday Jackson.

Jackson jumped and put his hand against his chest. "What the hell?" He said still startled at his big surprise.

"Surprise." I said and kissed him on his cheek. A bunch of people started to crowd around us when we walked into the house with Jackson still stunned to see everyone here for his party.

I let go of Jackson as his friends talked to him greeting him a happy birthday and walked out of the crowd. I started to look for Miley or Oliver, but found them now where. I did, however see Emily, Chantel, and Stephen going into Jackson's circle. I guess Chantel did decide to show up.

I looked around, trying to see if I could spot Miley or Oliver, but couldn't find them anywhere. The living room was turned into the dance floor and the kitchen was full of people munching off of food and talking to each other. There was even a freaking keg going around, I just hope we won't get in trouble.

I was too into looking for Oliver and Miley that I accidentally bumped into someone, but then again it wasn't so hard to not bump into someone since there were many people there.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath and looked up, being greeted by a very familiar face I hadn't seen in a while.

"Jake?" I said, sounding a little confused.

"Lilly!" He exclaimed, smiling with his same winning boyish smile and enveloped me into a warm embrace.

Jake Ryan. Who would have thought that I would see his famous butt back in Malibu and here of all places? After he and Miley broke up for the millionth time, I thought that Miley made it sure that she didn't want to see him ever again. I just find it completely weird that he's here when it's been about a year since last came here. It's just a little freaky.

"Oh my gosh, hey it's been a while!" I let go of him and looked at him. He looked different, a little more muscular and his hair was longer, about the same height as Oliver. Wow its weird having him here. "What brings you here?" I asked and he laughed.

"I just dropped by and Miley said there was a party and so I just stayed back. I needed to talk to her about something, but I don't know anymore." He shrugged and I smiled. "Anyway, it's great to see you! I hear you're with Jackson, must be nice."

I started to blush. "Yeah… it's been pretty nice since we dated and I like it. We're pretty close." I replied dreamily and shook my head in embarrassment. "Have you seen Oliver or Miley?" I shouted toward him as the music started up loudly.

"Yeah, actually Oliver is right there." He pointed behind me and I spotted him right away. He was drinking some drink that was laid on the table and I nodded.

"Thanks Jake, it's seriously nice to see you again." I said and gave him a hug before going to Oliver's direction.

"Hi Oliver!" I said and he jumped a bit.

"Oh hey Lilly." He nodded and took another sip of his drink. "Nice party we're having." He said and leaned against the table.

"I don't know I just got here." I chuckled and took a cup of the punch. I sipped it, feeling the cold liquid burn as it went down. There was definitely something wrong with the drink.

"Yeah, I figured. Are you having fun so far?" He asked and I nodded.

"Did you know Jake Ryan is here?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. He and Miley talked before the party and after that it seemed a little weird. Miley has been walking around, trying to do something while Jake just… I don't know. Its weird how he just shows up out of nowhere." Oliver nudged my shoulder started to nod to the beat of the song playing now.

"Yeah, it freaked me out." I looked into the crowd and finished my drink, taking another cup full of the juice. A few songs and drinks later I felt myself loosen up and start to bob my head with the music.

"This is a good song, we should dance." Oliver said with his words slurred.

"Uhh, sure." I replied and he took my hand leading me to the dance floor.

As soon as we hit the dance floor, he started to move rapidly, jumping up and down. I laughed at how he was dancing and swayed from left and right, not caring how everyone was acting. When it came to dancing, I usually felt ashamed, but for some reason, I didn't care. All I wanted was to go all out and do anything, which is really weird. I just felt good for some reason.

All of a sudden, Oliver went behind me with his hands on my waist as he moved with the song. He pulled me close to his body and I continued to move, but not as much as I did before. It felt kind of awkward that Oliver held me like this, but I just ignored it, moving along with him. I was at a point where I didn't care how we were dancing; all I wanted to do was have fun.

A few dances later, Oliver decided that he was going to take a break, but I still wanted to dance. I saw Miley dancing with a few of the other girls in my class and so I moved to them as they danced. After a few minutes of making up random dance moves with the girls, I felt arms wrap around my waist with a hard body pressed against my back moving along with the music. I looked back seeing Jackson and I kissed him while dancing.

"This is a really awesome party." He said in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah it is." I murmured and closed my eyes, leaning into his body, as if our bodies were molding into each others. I had the sudden urge to just take him down and have him right there, but I had to keep it in.

I twisted in his arms and pull him into a breathtaking kiss. I moved to his ear, gripping on his shirt, and pulled him down.

"Meet me in your room." I said and pushed him away, leaving him back on the dance floor.

My throat felt a little dry so I went to the snack table seeing Oliver drinking from a cup. I took the cup from him and poured myself another drink. I took a big gulp from the juice and once again felt it burn as it went down my throat. It didn't occur to me why it tasted a little bitter and left an aftertaste so I just gave the cup back to Oliver.

"Thanks a lot." He said and I laughed, walking away from him.

I practically ran up the stairs, pushing everyone aside, going to Jackson's room, but it was locked. I moved to the next best think and went to Miley's room seeing it was still unlocked. I went inside and leaned against the door, waiting to hear if anyone was coming upstairs.

It felt like forever before I heard someone coming up the stairs. I heard the person struggle to open the door, but it didn't open at all. Suddenly, Miley's door opened up revealing a dark figure that looked exactly like Jackson's height.

"Hey." I said and closed the door, crashing my lips against his.

He put his hands on my hips and pushed me away.

"Wha-" He started, but I shushed him.

"Just relax." I said and kissed him, pulling him toward the bed.

I pushed him down as his arms held onto my waist. I moved my hands from his neck to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed his neck with his hands slipping into my shirt. We parted for a second as he pulled my shirt over my head and he did to his.

The kiss we held turned even more heated as he parted his lips. His hands went to my upper body, tracing my chest before moving to my back, trying to take off my bra. He hesitated for a minute, making me feel a little confused, but I soon pushed him down taking charge.

I placed my lips over his as I helped him remove my bra. His hands roamed around my body and he pushed me back down on the bed, moving over me. He started kissing my neck; moving lower and lower and soon I felt myself craving for more of his kisses. I pulled him back up moving my hands down his smooth chest to his pants helping him unbutton it.

Before we knew it I craved for his touch even more and he couldn't control himself which then ended in a passionate and lustful night…

-----------------------------------------

I woke up in the morning feeling tired, a little sore, with a slight headache.

I opened my eyes and yawned feelings Jackson's hand on my lower stomach, moving it from side to side. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the hand gently move to my upper body, cupping my breast.

I let a soft softly gasp, having my body still be sensitive and twisted my head to the pillow.

Suddenly his hand started to shake and I turned to see if something was wrong with him and then he started to talk.

"Lilly?" He said.

My eyes widened when I realized one thing; he didn't sound anything like Jackson.

**A/N **O.o. Who do you think he is?


	16. One Big Mistake

**Recap**

_I woke up in the morning feeling tired, a little sore, with a slight headache._

_I opened my eyes and yawned feelings Jackson's hand on my lower stomach, moving it from side to side. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the hand gently move to my upper body, cupping my breast._

_I let a soft softly gasp, having my body still be sensitive and twisted my head to the pillow._

_Suddenly his hand started to shake and I turned to see if something was wrong with him and then he started to talk._

"_Lilly?" He said._

_My eyes widened when I realized one thing; he didn't sound anything like Jackson._

**Chapter 16**

**One Big Mistake  
**

My eyes widened, horrified, and pulled the blanket up over my chest as I pushed the persons hand away from me. I turned my head upward and finally saw a flash of brown hair catching my eye.

"O-Oliver?!" I gasped and quickly sat up tightening the grip of my blanket over my chest, pressing my back to the wall. My head throbbed with agony, but I pushed the pain away, concentrating on what was happening before my eyes. I moved as far as I could from on the bed from Oliver and took deep breaths.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked and put a hand over my face. As much as I want to calm down, I couldn't.

I screwed the wrong guy and last night how the fuck do you make that sort of mistake? I mean, last night I was a little woozy, but I didn't think too much of it. God, maybe someone slipped something in my drink or something. I mean I knew What the hell do I do now?

Seriously though, how can I mistake my best friend for my boyfriend? I'm fucked up, oh shit, what the hell do I do now?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clutching the sheets with both of my hands. I looked over at Oliver as he started to shake.

I bit my lip and tried to relax, but how could I freaking relax when I'm naked with my best friend next to me who is also naked? And to top it all off, we're in Miley's room, not Jackson's. Nothing can get worse than that.

"Oliver." I said as calmly as I could, but this is still freaking me out.

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him as he looked at me.

"I-I…" He stuttered and looked away with his face turning completely red.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, closing my eyes. "It was my fault." I clenched my teeth, holding myself from screaming out loud. I couldn't wake up the others who were probably outside or downstairs. I don't want them to find me in this position I am now, which is completely freaking me out. I breathed in deeply and leaned my head back into the wall.

"No wait I-" He started, but I shook my head.

"Just forget about last night. Forget that last night happened." I snapped and held the sheets tighter to my body.

It was my mistake and it was probably his first time too. Did I just cheat on Jackson? I slammed my hand against my forehead and shook my head. That was the last thing I wanted to think, but being here and this close to Oliver is just making me feel even crappier. It was totally unintentional and I didn't mean it, I mean I did, but I didn't know that it was Oliver and I thought it was Jackson. It's almost like when Jackson and I first got together; it was when he was with Emily and it was a total mistake then when I thought it was a dream.

"A-are you o-" Oliver started.

Taking in a sharp breath, I shifted on the bed, getting ready to get off. I needed to change and get out of here to think.

"Oliver, close your eyes." I stiffly say and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shook my head.

"Will you listen to me? I know this is freaky and last night was just… but could you please listen to me for once?" I tried to say as calmly as I could. I needed to get changed. I needed to get out of here and fast. Someone must've put something in that drink to make me not see that it was someone else that I was with.

I looked Over to Oliver and he nodded. He pulled the blanket over his head and I got out of the bed picking up my clothes from the ground. I rushed into Miley's closet and from there, shouted back to Oliver.

"Get changing while I'm in here." I said loudly and pulled on my clothes. I stayed in there for a while and leaned against the door leading to the Hannah closet and dropped down to the floor. I pulled my legs against my chest and covered my face with my hands.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I whispered to myself as tears started to well up.

I can't believe last night happened. I'm freaking out to the fullest right now and I need something to calm me down. I just wanted to get out of here, go home, and take a long shower. I rather not have Miley or anyone else know about last night. I wonder what would happen if Jackson found out. God, I seriously screwed up.

I pulled myself together and furiously wiped at my eyes. I took deep breaths and sat there for a while. I just didn't know what I was supposed to do at this point. Last night was supposed to be Jackson's night, but I screwed it up.

I bit my lip and stood up in the closet. I went to the door and opened it seeing Oliver on the bed, hunched over looking at the ground.

"Let's get out of here Oliver, and don't tell anyone about this." I said quietly and looked down as I passed by him. I unlocked the door and walked out of the room feeling him follow close behind.

We went downstairs and saw the others, Jackson, Miley, Emily, and Stephen around the ground in the living room and on the couch still sound asleep. It the room was messy and needed to be seriously cleaned, but I needed to get out of this house right now. I feel all icky and dirty and I needed a shower.

I looked at Oliver, who was in the kitchen taking two pills from the medicine cabinet and went to the punch bowl which was still half full. He stuck a cup in it, taking a scoop up the punch, and sniffed it.

I nibbled my lower lip, looking to the ground and started to walk toward the door. "Bye." I said in a near whisper and walked out of the room. I went straight for my house not knowing what to do. Last night felt like a blur and I didn't want to believe it happened.

Once I reached home, I went straight for the bathroom and started shedding off my clothes. I jumped into the water and let the coldwater crash into me.

I leaned against the wall with the water hitting me and closed my eyes.

Whatever happened in the few minutes I found out that I slept with Oliver just felt like a blur, especially last night. I don't want to believe that I did, but I know I did. The way he touched me, the way he kissed me, it all felt so… different than how Jackson did it. God, I hardly remember how we started; the only part that replayed in my head over and over again was when _it _happened.

I rubbed my shoulders and closed my eyes. I just can't stop freaking out about it. Oliver is my best friend and I made one big mistake and slept with him. I just hope that this won't affect how we are now. This is just wrong in so many ways and I'm just afraid of what's going to happen next.

I took a washcloth from the side of the tub and started scrubbing at my skin. I needed a way to forget about what happened last night and I needed a way to just relax and stop freaking out like this, but nothings helping me.

That's not the only thing that freaked me out, but I was so close to admitting that last night was probably my best time out of all the times I had with Jackson. I actually enjoyed it way more than I normally did, but then I would think the alcohol in the drink affected me a lot.

I walked out of the shower, wrapping myself in my towel and got out of the bathroom. Once I got out, I saw Leah walking up the stairs holding a magazine. She looked up from the magazine and once she spotted me, she dropped the magazine going up to me.

"Hey little sister, how was your night?" She said with a big grin upon her face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It was amazing at first up… until I realized that slept I with the wrong person." I said quickly making it sound like "It was amazing at first… upuntilirealizedthatisleptwiththewrongperson."

I walked into my room leaving Leah in the living room to take in what I had just said.

I bit my lip and finally heard Leah say something after the few seconds she was out. She walked into my room as I picked out my clothes to wear and I dropped it on my bed.

"What did you just say?" She asked while hanging around my door.

I shook my head. "Do you mind? I have to change." I told her.

"Fine, but we're talking about this when I get back." She said and walked back out of the door closing it behind her.

After I changed into my clothes, I called Leah back into my room and I sat back on my bed, waiting for her to come in. I brushed my hair my hair, watching her come in to sit beside me, taking the brush from her hands and brushed it for me.

"So what did you mean by, 'Slept with the wrong person'?" She asked and I sighed deeply once again.

'Darn she caught what I said.' I said and mentally slapped myself.

"Last night," I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. "I think someone spiked the punch and I drank a lot of it. Anyway, I ended up dancing with a lot of people and many of them seemed really out of it. Jackson was one of the guys I danced with and then I started to feel... you know... and I told him to meet me in his room." I took a deep breath.

"I went upstairs, but his room was locked when I realized that all the rooms were locked because they didn't want anyone to go inside the rooms and do anything bad. I really wanted to do something with Jackson so then I went and I found Miley's room unlocked and I went there. I waited for Jackson and then when I heard someone upstairs, I thought it was him, and so I took him inside and we did it. I kinda enjoyed it more than I should." I blushed and looked down. "But then when I woke up, I found out that I slept with…" I bit my lip unable to tell her who it was with.

"Who was it Lilly?" Leah asked as she dropped the brush.

"O-Oliver." I let out dropping my head in embarrassment.

"What?!" Leah nearly shouted.

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"I know and this is the last thing I wanted to happen between me and Oliver. He's my best friend and I probably screwed it up between us now. I just don't know what the hell to do and I'm afraid that he'll tell Miley or worse, Jackson." I felt Leah wrap her arms around me and she kissed my cheek.

"Whoa…"

"I know! I didn't mean-"

"And he was better than Jackson? He ma-"She started and I whipped around, smacking her shoulder.

"Shut up Leah, this is serious. I'm on the edge of running my relationship with both my best friend and my boyfriend; I seriously screwed up this time."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

""Did you not just hear my problem I have right now?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Sorry, just hope that it will all clear up soon." She hugged me once again. "Don't worry about it, Jackson won't find out unless you don't want him to. Just talk to Oliver and get it straight. If you want to be a faithful and honest girlfriend then you can tell Jackson the mistakes you did, just be careful."

I shook my head. Leah is right, she's always right.

"I have to go back to Miley's. Jackson and the rest are expecting me there and I don't know what to say when they see that I'm, not there." I said getting up from the bed.

"What are you going to do about Oliver?" Leah asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just have to forget about it and hope that he does too." I said and left the room.

-------------------------------

Once I got to Miley's house, I found Jackson and the rest were cleaning up the living room and almost had everything clean. There was still trash around the kitchen and little at the living room, but that was about it, they were just about done. Emily and Miley were cleaning up the kitchen and Stephen and Oliver were in the kitchen tying up trash bags.

"Hey guys." I softly say as I entered the house.

They turned up to see me and said hi back.

"Hey love." Jackson said walking toward me, giving me a small kiss.

I looked past Jackson seeing Oliver and Stephen taking the trash when Oliver caught my eye. We held each others gaze for a second before looking away into another direction. I blushed, and soon felt Jackson's arms around me.

"Sorry about last night, I was going to go up, but then they brought out this massive cake. I hope I didn't disappoint you." He quickly kissed me once again.

"Don't worry, you didn't." I smiled at him, feeling ever so guilty inside.

"What did you do for the rest of the night?" He said as he gently stroked my cheek.

I quickly glanced back at Oliver and he stared at me, waiting to hear my answer. I bit my lip and looked back at Jackson.

"Come on Oliver, snap out of it and help me get this trash out." Stephen said to Oliver.

"Okay, hold on." Oliver replied.

I wrapped my arms around Jackson's neck and buried my face into his chest. "I did nothing at all. I just fell asleep and when I woke up I went home." I quietly replied feeling my heart shatter.

I hate lying to Jackson, but t hats the only thing I could do. I have to save this relationship after Chantel tried to ruin it, and I can't let Jackson know about what Oliver and I did. No one can know except the both of us. To top it all off, I felt ashamed for what I did and I want to regret it, but a part of me doesn't want too. This is scaring me and I don't want anything wrong to happen between me and Jackson.

**A/N **OOO It's Oliver! Oh em gee! LOL anyway hope you liked this chapter.

To those of you who guessed that it was Oliver, you all get cookies!


	17. Awkward, Confusing, and Weird

**Chapter 17**

**Awkward, Confusing, and Weird**

It was time for school and I was so sick. After finding out that I slept with my best friend, it felt like everything was crashing down. The times that Jackson would kiss me and hold me, all I could imagine was Oliver doing those things to me. It scares me, it really does and I hate it with a passion.

I was in school, in class and at my second class. I had Oliver for my second class and he sat all the way in the other side of the room, just across of me, which made it awkward for me to look up because he was right there. Oliver hadn't talked to me throughout the night yesterday. We tried so hard to ignore each other, but at times we'd find ourselves accidentally bumping into each other making it just weird.

It's somewhat feels like I want to know how it feels to have Oliver touch me again. Almost as if I was lusting after him.

I started to blush and I sank in my seat covering my face with my text book.

I shouldn't be thinking about that. I have an almost perfect boyfriend who is graduating this year and I love him to death. I'm not even supposed to think this Oliver this way, but I can't help but wonder why it's taking me a long time to forget about it. It's a one night thing, one night stand to be more specific, and it will never happen again.

I shook my head and glanced up at the clock. I had a few more minutes before I could get out of this hell hole. I can't stand it; I can't stand sitting right across of the person who I just found out yesterday that I slept with on accident.

Why didn't I even stop it? I mean, I sort of knew that there was something different between the times I had with Jackson and that one night, but I just ignored it and continued on with it. Was there a reason why I didn't stop it? Maybe it was the alcohol in the drink, I had a lot of to drink, but if it was the alcohol, then why could I still remember that one point, that one time that night which made everything feel so… different?

The bell rang signaling the end of class and I took my bag, walking straight out of class. Walking with Oliver is the farthest thing I want right now. I can't stay with Oliver alone. I'm afraid he'll say something about Saturday night; I mean it's just a one night stand, nothing can happen after that. Why do I keep on saying that? I really hope I can get over this, soon.

---------------------

During lunch I met Jackson out in the front because he had to pick up his cap and gown for graduation which was just a week and three days away. Apparently, the seniors aren't allowed to pick it up unless they turned in their senior project, even if they turned in the form to walk during graduation. It's stupid in how they have to go through a lot just to graduate. It sucks, big time.

Jackson and I were sitting on a bench in the front of the school talking as everyone passed by. He held my hand as he talked about what happened today, but I wasn't listening. I was more distracted thinking about the whole weekend and the party and… Oliver. I don't know how to feel except pure guilt that I'm with Jackson and he doesn't know I'm in this situation in right now.

Here I am, sitting and dazed, pretending to listen to Jackson when he suddenly kissed me. I pulled away and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry." I leaned into him and then kissed him. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, deepening the kiss.

I smiled during the kiss and slightly parted my lips, allowing him to explore my mouth. It started to make me think, was Oliver did it is different than how Jackson does it. Oliver kiss was more soft, slow, and tender, but Jackson's kisses are rough, and something I can't describe. There was always that one thing that got me to enjoy Jackson's kisses, they're intoxicating and addicting which are so different from all the other kisses I've had.

I stiffened, I shouldn't be thinking of Oliver at a time like this, I'm kissing my boyfriend and he's the only one who should be in my mind, but it just makes me curious.

He finally stopped kissing me and stared at me, a little confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"What?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"You stopped kissing me back and I thought you wanted to stop so…"

I shook my head. He's asking me what's wrong with me when I don't even know what's wrong with me. I didn't even realize I stopped putting effort into the kiss; I should really stop comparing kisses at times like this.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling a little weird with people walking by watching us do this." I lied and he smiled. He quickly kissed me before getting up from the bench.

"Don't worry baby, they're just jealous because you're with a sexy guy." He smiled, pulling me up to my feet.

He kissed my cheek again and we walked into the school together, hand in hand. We saw Miley, Oliver, Stephen, and Emily hanging out near the office with Emily holding her cap and gown smiling broadly as she held it up to the others.

"Hey Jackson, did you get yours yet?" Miley said as soon as she saw us.

"Nah, I'll get it later." He replied.

I looked over at the group with Oliver staring at me. I dropped my head, pulling my hand away from Jackson, and crossed my arms over my chest as we approached them.

"Doesn't it look cool?" Emily said as she held it up to us. I looked up and smiled. She must be really ecstatic to graduate; it makes me think that Jackson is excited as well.

"I should pick mine up soon." Jackson said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him and looked to the ground feeling Oliver's eyes on me.

"When will you?" Miley asked and Jackson shrugged, pulling me closer to him.

"Later, before you guys get to class I guess."

They started talking about random things while I started to think about that night once again. I have no clue why I can't stop thinking about it, I mean, why now? I'm with Jackson, I should be thinking about him and be happy with him, but I'm not and that's what makes it feel so weird.

I started to zone out, but then shook my head once I realized that they were talking about the party.

I listen intently, seeing if they were going to bring up anything about the drinks or anything like that when Jackson started to talk about the keg some stupid guy brought over.

"Who brought that over anyway?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, I think it was one of your volleyball friends. You know, a lot of people drank that stuff. I didn't though." Miley lifted her hands up, giving that innocent act, but I knew she drank from it. "They took it out when more people started to come."

"Yeah, and you know, someone spiked that punch bowl you had out. The soda was alright since it was in the can, but someone put some heavy duty liquor in that stuff. A lot of people were wasted, I mean seriously. There was this couple who were full on freaking and they looked like they were really going to do it right there on the floor. Freaky." Stephen said with amazement in his voice. "It was nice to watch, but very gross."

I bit my lip, hard. I haven't said anything in the last few minutes and now that they're talking about this, I don't want to talk about it at all.

"Are you serious? Did any of you drink it?" Emily asked while looking over at the rest of us.

I kept quiet, watching the others talk. They didn't need to know about me. From what I know, they think I was sleeping the whole time and went home in the middle of the night.

"Oliver drank a lot of that stuff. When I woke up, he was taking a couple of pills because of a headache." Stephen then said.

Everyone looked at Oliver as he kept his head down. "Yeah, I drank it. I noticed the aftertaste, but I thought it was nothing."

"Really?" Miley asked and Oliver nodded.

"I just thought it was something in the drink. I never thought it was anything, until I kinda threw up outside your house." Oliver blushed and I couldn't help but feel jumpy inside.

"Which reminds me," Jackson started. "Where were you the rest of the night? After everyone left, you weren't there. It was almost like you disappeared and then reappeared when everyone was waking up."

I glanced up at Jackson as he eyed Oliver suspiciously. This is when the guilt kicks in. I stiffen under his arm and quickly glanced at Oliver seeing that he was staring straight at me.

"I-I went home." Oliver said, catching my eye and dropped his head.

"Then why were you still wearing the same clothes as the night before? I mean if you went home, you could've worn something else and at least have taken a shower." Stephen asked sounding suspicious.

I felt myself start to panic. Not so good question. Since when were my friends so observant when it comes to what a person wears?

"I… umm…" Oliver's face turned deep read now. I just hope that he could keep it in and not say anything that will give us away and what we did.

"Did you hook up with someone?" Jackson then said and my eyes widened realizing what had left his mouth.

Yes, he did hook up with someone, he hooked up with me. I scowled and removed my head from Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson actually asked that when it was his own girlfriend. This is making me feel so uncomfortable right now, if only I could leave, but it would make everything seem so suspicious.

"N-no, of course I didn't." Oliver quickly said. "You know what, I have to go." Oliver nodded and waved to us as he left.

"Oh my gosh, why did you have to say that Jackson?" Miley slapped him across the shoulder and he laughed.

"What? I was just joking; he didn't need to take it so seriously, unless he did hook up with someone." Jackson's eyebrows raised and I shook my head.

"I really doubt he'd do anything like that. He's Oliver and Oliver would never hook up just like that." I said and Jackson glanced at me, taking my hand in his.

Stephen laughed. "I know, but he's a dude and most dudes hook up at parties when they're wasted." Stephen pointed and I glared at him.

"So I suppose that you hooked up with someone that night then?" I snapped, and then shook my head. I'm taking this way too seriously and I have no clue why I'm even bothering helping Oliver out. It will just make it all more suspicious that I had something to do with Oliver.

"No, never mind." He scratched his head and looked down.

"Calm down Lilly, we're just wondering, I mean look at how you and Jackson started-" Miley started and blushed.

"It's okay Miley, I'm over it." Emily said, patting Miley's shoulder.

"I think its Chantel." Jackson suddenly said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. He would actually assume that Chantel would do something to Oliver. I tapped my cheek with my finger thinking about it. Then again, Chantel did make a move on Jackson and she is very forward, but I would really doubt she'd go that far as to have a one night stand with someone. I hate her, yeah, but she doesn't seem like the person to do something like that.

God, what the hell am I saying? I slept with Oliver and now I'm trying to picture Chantel making love to him. Ugh, wrong, just so damn wrong!

"I agree with you. She was gone most of the night too. That would be a little awkward considering that thing she has for you and her little outburst last week." Emily said as she reached her purse for her phone as it rang.

"Jackson might have a point." Stephen crossed his arms and looked at the rest of us, leaning forward and whispered. "She made a move on me the other week. She seemed pretty desperate."

I started to laugh. "Okay, I'm going to go before someone over hears and starts up a nasty rumor. I'll see you all later." I rolled my eyes and started to walk off when Jackson took my wrist, pulling me back.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" He pouted as he flashed his eyes.

"You're so cute." I said in my usual perfect couple voice and pressed my hand against his chest.

My lips curved up to a slight smile and I gave him a quick kiss. Just as I parted, he moved in and kissed me again, but this time deepening it. I closed my eyes hearing the 'Aws' and the 'Ews' go around not caring what anyone was saying and tried to get into the kiss. The more he pressed on, the more I felt pressured to enjoy the kiss, and it just confused me. His kisses never made me feel this way before. I blame everyone around me. I don't usually kiss someone like this in front of my own friends.

Once he finally let go of me, I flashed my friends a smile and I left to the direction of my 4th period class. It was my favorite class, but he only bad thing about my 4th period was that I had with Miley. I didn't feel like talking to her, especially about the news of Oliver and hooking up. Oh joy, more talk about Oliver sleeping with Chantel.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter. I wonder how much times I used awkward, weird, and confused in this fic LOL. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Promises

**A/N **I don't know why I bother with these things LOL but anyway, there's going to be parts in here that's… not so innocent. That's all I have to say. Enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

**Promises**

As the week went by, I slowly started to forget about the night with Oliver. I was happy at this point, I mean, I could finally enjoy being with Jackson and it felt really, well, good. I really doubt that Oliver forgot about that night.

I notice that Oliver would stare at me at times when he thought that I wasn't looking. I notice that every single time he would try to talk to me, he would stutter. It was like he felt so weird when he tried to talk to me and I don't know. The last time I had a proper conversation with Oliver was the day of Jackson's party. The thing about Oliver and Chantel still hadn't died down and I would have to listen to Jackson and Miley talking about it. I would refuse to get involve since I was the only one who knew the person Oliver really slept with.

Then it reminded me, I still hadn't given Jackson his present. Next Thursday is Jackson's graduation and maybe then I would do something special for him. I really do regret not giving him anything the night of his birthday.

I smiled at myself as I walked to Miley's house. Jackson couldn't bring us home today so Miley and I were stuck walking home with Oliver trailing pretty far behind us. He doesn't talk to me as much as he talks to Miley which gets me curious. I notice Miley giving him awkward looks at times, but I never really cared. I thought Miley was either going back to Jake or was with Ray Ray. I never assumed that she would have a thing for Oliver. Then again, she has like a million crushes so why wouldn't she have a thing for Oliver.

Ugh, okay now I'm getting irritated. Miley and Oliver couldn't be together because it's just wrong.

I shook my head and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" It was Miley.

"What?" I asked as we walked up her driveway.

"I mean you were all smiles at first and then you had this grossed out face on. You okay?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm okay I was just thinking about something." I shrugged.

She nodded as she opened the door to the house. "I thought so."

We walked inside and found Jackson and Emily watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Hey you guys." I said as I took a seat next to Jackson. He gave me a quick kiss and then went back to the movie.

"Hey Lilly, didn't Stephen give you a ride here? I told him to give you a ride." Emily said and I shook my head.

"We didn't see him after school." Miley said and finally Oliver walked in.

Jackson had his arm around me with me leaning against him and I sighed.

"Hey Jackson, do you think we can go upstairs or something, I'm feeling a little weird right now." I whispered to him and he shook his head.

"After this movie, it's almost over." He squeezed my shoulder and played with my hair that lay there.

I sighed once again and watched the TV, feeling even more bored and growing tired. I wanted to go up and away from these people. For some strange reason, I was growing irritated of Miley and Oliver being in the same room as us. I didn't mind Emily, I don't know why, but it was all coming from Miley and Oliver. They were giving me bad vibes.

About ten minutes later, the movie ended and Jackson finally got up from the couch.

"Let's go up." He finally said and helped me get up from the couch. He took my hand and led me up to his room. As soon as we got to his room, he locked the door and jumped on his bed.

I looked at him as he found a comfortable position to be in and looked up at me. I giggled at him as he started to pat a spot next to him on his bed.

"Let's talk." He smiled. He lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling as I walked toward him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, watching his face as he closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You, me, us." He replied softly and I smiled.

I moved down beside him, staring up at the ceiling as well. He took my hand in his and squeezed it. "What do you mean by "Me, you, and us?"

"I've been thinking a lot about us and our future." He said and kissed my cheek.

"What do you mean by our future?" I asked him as I turned my face to look at him.

He had a mischievous glint in his eye and lifted my hand up to his lips.

"It's nothing. I'm still confused with what I was thinking and I'll share it with you as soon as I make my final decision." He kissed the back of my hand and I smiled.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask as I pulled away. He moved closer to me and placed his hand on my stomach, just above the bellybutton.

"There's no rush into it, it's just a simple thing. I'll tell you when I'm ready, sorta like how you won't tell me things until you're ready." He replied and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss against my lips.

"You make me feel so confused at times, you know that?" I flirtatiously said as I lifted my hand to his cheek, pulling him down for another kiss.

We stayed like that for a moment or two before he pulled away, staring at me deep into my eyes.

"Lilly?" He asked and I gazed up at him.

His eyes flickered with strong emotion within them.

Lust.

His hands soon trailed down my stomach reaching for my pants. I blushed as he continued to stare at me. His hand slowly unbuttoning my pants, pulling down the zipper. Soon I feel his hand slipping into my underwear as he held my gaze with his eyes.

"Wait, Jackson-" I started, but he soon captured my lips with his own.

I shifted uncomfortably under him and tightly shut my eyes as he touched me. I placed my hands on his shoulders. His tongue grazed my lips while he continues to toy with me.

The pressure at the pit of my stomach started to build up and I moved my face letting out a shaky breath. He placed his lips over mine once again and feeling the intense pressure in my lower abdomen climb. I held onto Jackson, clinging onto him and then saw a flash before my eyes, moaning in ecstasy.

I let go of Jackson as he moved to kiss my neck. I gasped for air, trying to calm my breathing and body down. He zipped me back up and lifted himself from me.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I nodded with my eyes closed, feeling slightly exhausted. I lifted my self up from the bed and glanced at Jackson as he stared at me. I blushed and got off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I glanced back at him just as I reached the door.

"Bathroom." I replied.

I walked out and headed for the bathroom. I was about to open the door when the door itself opened on its own. I was started at first, but soon a person was revealed from behind the door. Oliver.

I hugged myself and blushed as I saw him. I looked to the ground, pressing my thighs together, afraid that he might know what Jackson did to me a few minutes ago.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath and moved away from the bathroom. I walked in, looking to my feet, and was about to close the door when he held it opened.

"Lilly?" He said and I looked up from the ground and to him.

"Yeah?" I asked feeling the need to be alone at the moment.

"Can we talk? About what ha-" He started, but I shook my head.

He wanted to talk about the night. The night it all happened. I didn't want to talk about it. I don't even want to remember. All I wanted to do right now was to be alone and use the bathroom.

"No Oliver, not now. I told you to forget about it. It was one night Oliver, my mistake. I thought you were someone else so will you just forget about it?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes to the ground.

He was about to say something as he stepped a little closer to the bathroom, but I shook my head, pushing the door closed before he could say or do anything more. I leaned against it against the door.

Can't he just leave me alone for once? When I'm finally happy and I forget about the night, there he is, asking me about it. That's just wrong, after all, Jackson is the only guy I need right now.

---------------------------------

Later that night, I found myself in Miley's room with Emily and we were talking about nonsense. We were sitting on the ground of Miley's room, eating a lot of junk food, mainly chocolate. It was pretty fun and Emily said she hadn't talked like this with a bunch of girls in a while so she seemed pretty happy to be here.

"Man Miley, you're so pretty. If I was a dude, I would totally date you. Why don't you have a boyfriend again?" Emily asked as she played with Miley's silky brown hair.

"Uh, thanks?" She replied, not knowing how to feel about that. I laughed as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Me and dating… I don't know. I really like Ray Ray, but with Jake back here it changes everything. Plus I sorta have my eye on one more person." Her blush grew deeper.

I moved forward, taking a few pieces of chips, sticking them in my mouth. I was just curious to know who it was, and if it's the person who I first guessed earlier this afternoon, then my senses isn't too off

"Who is it?" Emily asked and Miley's face grew a deeper shade of red.

"He's a good friend… umm… he's dark haired, kinda tall… umm…" She started to think and then I knew exactly who she was talking about.

Oliver.

"Anyway, Emily, I hear you and Riley are going to the same college." I suddenly say, changing the subject. For some reason I didn't want to hear her say his name.

Emily glanced up at me and smiled, moving away from Miley.

"Yeah actually. It's pretty cool. We're looking for apartments right now. We found one, if only my parents would just give me their final approval for living with my boyfriend. They still disagree with it. Riley and I been through a lot and I really love him, but my parents still think that I wouldn't be safe or anything." She shook her head. "It's stupid."

"It is pretty stupid. You're legal, almost, and you should be able to do whatever you want with him." I nodded and she smiled.

"At least you get me. His parents don't mind him living with a girl, it's just my parents." She sighed.

"Umm." Miley started and we looked at her.

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she started to play with her red hair.

"You and Riley… like Lilly and Jackson?" She asked with her voice growing higher.

I started to laugh and so did Emily.

"Yes Miley, don't need to be shy when it comes to asking questions like those. You're so cute when you're like that." Emily said, making Miley's face grow a darker shade of red. "I mean he wasn't my first, but around there you know?"

"Oh." Miley lastly said.

"How many times have you and Jackson done _it _Lilly?" Emily suddenly say.

Miley covered her ears once she heard that and scrunched her face in disgusts.

"That's for me to know and for you to not know." I stuck my tongue out and threw a chip at her.

"Okay girls, don't make a mess and I really want to know about Lilly and Jackson's sex life, I mean hello, he's my brother!" Miley said and I laughed.

"Gosh Miley loosen up. One of these days you'll pop your ch-" I started when Miley playfully hit my knee.

"I don't want to hear it." She said over my voice and covered her ears.

"Shh Miley. You're so loud." Emily shook her head and turned to me. "So Lilly, what did you and Jackson do when you went up here earlier?" She asked and I blushed.

"What do you mean? We just talked." I replied taking another chip in my mouth.

"Yeah right. I know Jackson; he's a very touchy guy if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows and Miley threw a pillow at her.

"You're making her embarrassed." Miley said and Emily raised her eyebrows, hugging the pillow.

"It just shows that something did happen in that bedroom." She said and I sighed.

"You guys are weird, I swear."

"Hey, at least you still with the person you lost _it _to. When me and my ex broke up, I couldn't get over it." Emily shook her head. "Riley's probably the only guy, other than my ex that I done anything intimate with."

I bit my lip and sighed. It made me think, why am I not feeling anything like that? I got over Oliver so quickly and I'm still with Jackson, which, I guess, is a difference between me and Emily.

"What about Jackson?" Miley asked as she stared at Emily. I looked at Emily and she softly smiled.

"He was too shy. I waited and waited even gave him the pet names thinking that he would help me get over what me and my ex did and still he didn't make a move. He made me feel different. That day at the mall, when you were with him, it was a big wake up call for me. That's why I reacted the way I did." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry! I feel so bad… I didn't mean for it to happen." I said, letting the guilt fall over me.

"It's okay Lilly. I'm just a little shocked someone younger got to my boyfriend before I did." She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry though. You're so nice and you were depressed. I didn't want you to feel that way."

"Yeah, it's okay Lilly. I cried for Jackson too and now that I think of it, I'm stupid I did. I really thought I loved him, but I guess he was just another guy. He's sweet and I thought maybe he would help me over that phase. Anyway, I think you and Jackson are cute. You'll definitely last. Maybe even get married and have kids." She said and I nodded.

"Maybe."

---------------------------------

That night, after Emily and Miley fell asleep, Emily decided to sleep over since it was late and she was too tired to drive home, I sneaked out of Miley's room and to Jackson's room. For some reason, I wanted to be with him right now. Correction, I needed to be with him. It felt awkward, with the talks I had with Emily, and I wanted him to hold me.

I crept to his bed, seeing the shape of his figure under the blankets. I made it to his bed and saw that he was already sleeping.

"Jackson." I cooed and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Mmm." He said and shifted on his bed.

"Jackson, wake up its Lilly." I whispered a little louder, and then his eyes shot open.

"Lilly?" He said and moved a little from his bed, making room for me.

I slipped under the covers and turned to him. He had his eyes partially opened as he put his hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked and moved closer to me. I swung my leg over his body and shrugged.

"Everyone thinks something is wrong with me. Why is that?" I asked and he smiled.

"We're just worried for you. You've been acting different ever since my party. Why?" He asked.

I put my hand against his chest and moved forward, placing my lips over his. I couldn't answer that question. He didn't need to know about what happened and I didn't need to tell him, but it does make me feel guilty.

Oliver.

Our friendship now is so awkward. Everything seems so different now and today he wanted to talk about it. That was the first time he ever confronted me and wanted to talk about it. It's been almost a full week since it happened, why bring it up now?

I tightly shut my eyes and pressed more into the kiss as he held onto me.

As we stopped kissing, he looked at me, holding me close so I could hear his heart beat.

"Lilly, promise me we'll stay the way we are today?" Jackson asked as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled to myself, and nuzzled his neck. I lightly kissed it, and took in his scent.

"I'll promise if you'll promise me that when you're in college, you'll never forget me." I softly replied.

"I can never forget you." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "So I can promise you that."

I my eyelids grew heavy and I felt Jackson kiss my forehead once again.

"I love you." He softly said and wrapped an arm around me.

**A/N **I hope you liked this chapter.


	19. Caught

**Chapter 19**

**Caught**

I woke up in the morning feeling a little odd. I looked beside me seeing that Jackson was asleep brought a smile to my face. I leaned to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek, and got ready to sneak back to Miley's room.

Just as I was about to get off, I felt something grip on my wrist and I turned back seeing Jackson sitting up from his bed, moving to me.

"Hey-" I started, but was then cut off by his luscious lips.

He put his hand to my chin, slightly tilting it with him gaining more entrance to the kiss. I shifted my body and put my hands on his shoulders as he led me down back onto the bed. My head landed on the pillow and I shut my eyes as he continued to kiss me.

His hand, which still held my chin, moved to my top as he unbuttoned my shirt.

He lifted his head and gazed down at me and quietly whispered I love you. He finished unbuttoning my shirt and he pushed it away as he dipped his head to the crook of my neck sucking on my sensitive skin.

He draped the blanket over our bodies as we both discarded any clothing between us and soon skin touched skin, legs tangled each other, which then ended in blissful sex.

With one last touch, Jackson collapsed on me with the both of us gasping for air.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed me kissed it before moving up, looking at me deep in the eye.

"I love you."

He dipped his head down brushing his lips against mine and then lifted his head once again.

"I love you." he whispered once again and I opened my eyes seeing someone other than Jackson.

Oliver.

-----------------------

I jerked up from the bed drenched in cold sweat. That dream just felt too real to be fake… but…

Oliver.

I shook my head and looked down beside me seeing Jackson still asleep with his back facing me. I bit my lip hard as I quietly got out of the bed, sneaking back to Miley's room.

How the hell do I get a dream like that? First I see Jackson and then after it's all over with, Oliver is one to finish it off. What the fuck?

First its Jackson who says those three words and then Oliver? What the fuck is up with my mind. I don't love Oliver; I'm not even near to loving him. He's my best friend, my brother to be more specific and there he is in my dream. I cant have dreams like this toward Oliver. I love Jackson too much to even think about someone other than him.

Then why am I having this dream about Oliver? Is there a message coming out from this? Is it telling me that I should talk to Oliver? Ugh, I don't know what to think, I just need to get away from all this.

Oh gosh, I need to kill my mind right now.

As I entered Miley's room, I saw that Emily took my spot on my bed and I sighed. I went over to the window seat and sat there as I looked out the window.

I pulled up my legs to my chest and planted my chin on it as I looked out the window. If only someone would help me get through this. I cant tell anyone and so far the only one that knows is Leah. I want to tell Miley, but I'm afraid that she'll kill me, after what happened when she found out about me and Jackson. This whole thing was a mistake. I never intended for anything bad to happen and now I'm getting dreams about Oliver. God, I should just drop everything and talk to him.

"Lilly?" I hear a voice call for me.

I turned my head to Miley's bed seeing Emily getting out of it.

"Hey." I weakly smiled at her as I watched her make her way to sit next to me.

"Have fun with Jackson last night?" She smiled while wiggling her eyebrows.

I softly giggled. "Yeah, he's really sweet."

Maybe I could tell her about it? At least she's one more person that would know about it and she could probably help me out. I shrugged and looked back outside the window.

"What's on your mind?" She then asked.

"What?" I asked and looked at her.

She had that knowing look on her face which she always gave whenever she knew something is up.

"You just look like you want to say something." She shrugged.

"Well," I took in a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?"

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure, you know you can tell me anything." She moved closer to me and stared at me as I continued to look out the window.

"Well, you know those really erotic dreams you get? Like, naughty dreams, dirty dreams, you know…"

"In other words, sex dreams? What about?" She asked growing interested in what I was saying.

"Well," I blushed. I was having second thoughts about telling her about the dreams, but I brought it up and if I take it back, she's going to bother me until I die to get it out. "I had one last night."

She smiled and nudged me as she stuck her tongue out. "Did you get some after the dream?"

I coughed. "Oh gosh no!" I bit my lip, refraining myself from laughing out loud. "Is that all you think about when I say something like that?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, it was the first thing that popped in my head!" She whispered loudly and covered her mouth as she softly laughed.

"Anyway, last nights dream was different though."

"How so?" She asked, turning her body to me, pulling her leg up on the seat.

"I usually have them stop in the middle right, like waking up right when they go all the way, but last night I had it go all the way and… yeah." I felt guilty by then. I cant really trust her with this, even if we became close for the past three months, I stole Jackson away from her and I still feel guilty about it.

"So what about it? They're normal, going all the way you know. It just makes you even more-" She started.

"Wait, I'm not done with it." I closed my eyes.

Ugh, whatever, I need to tell someone or I'll literally explode.

"Okay what then? Come on Lilly, get it out." Emily patted my knee and I bit my lip.

"It starts out with Jackson right…" I say as she raised her eyebrows at me, puzzled at what I was going to say next.

"Okay and you-"

"But it ends Oliver." I winced.

"What?!" She gasped out as her eyes widened.

She was practically out of her seat and she really looked surprised at what I said. Heck, I am surprised at myself for even telling Emily. I just needed someone to tell and right now felt like the perfect time with Miley still asleep and that dream still fresh in my mind.

"I know! It's like illegal! I mean, I just cant get over it. It's so gross!" I crossed my arm over my chest and tightly closed my eyes.

"Wow, and I thought you were in love with Jackson." She said.

"I am! I promise you I am, it's just… I think I know why I had that dream." I cried out and then covered my mouth realizing that Miley was still asleep and she was the last person I want to hear about my little

"Why?"

"Don't freak out okay, I thought I was over it but I guess I'm not and," I sighed. "I don't know who else to tell."

"Well, you know you can tell me, I wont freak out or anything like that. I wont tell anyone either, if you don't want anyone else to know that is." She said and put a hand over mine. She lightly squeezed it and I tightly closed my eyes.

"I… slept with Oliver."

"What!" She shouted and I placed my hand over her mouth, looking over at Miley as she shifted on the bed.

"Shh! I know I know I'm a bitch and I shouldn't have done that, but I thought he was Jackson! It was on accident and it was on Jackson's birthday." I removed my hand from her mouth, hugging my legs again.

"How can you… I mean… oh no Miley…" She shook her head and I gave her a confused look. "So it was you not Chantel." She whispered.

"What about Miley?" I asked. I didn't really care about what she said about Chantel. Everyone else still thinks that Chantel and Oliver slept together and now that Emily knows that it's me, it doesn't matter. All I want to know is why she brought up Miley at a moment like this.

"She has a thing for him, Oliver." She let out and covered her own mouth.

"No way!"

"Yeah, I think it started when she and Oliver sorta kissed when they were fixing up for the party." Emily shook her head. "What a big mess you put yourselves through." She shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder.

Wow. That's all I have to say about Oliver and Miley.

That explains why Oliver was a little down at the party when Jake showed up. Wow, I screwed it up for the both of us. No wonder Miley kept on giving Oliver those looks while we were walking home yesterday. I just hope I didn't mess up Oliver's mind about me and Miley.

"What are you going to do about this? I know for certain that it feels a little awkward being with Oliver, but Jackson, are you going to tell him?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't know Emily, if I hadn't drunk that juice that night, then I wouldn't have gotten so wasted and noticed it was Oliver who stepped in that room. The worst part is that I actually enjoyed it with Oliver way more than I usually would." I slapped my forehead.

Oh my gosh, I just realized, my dream, the way Jackson did it was almost exactly like how Oliver did it. Oh gosh, my mind! Argh! I seriously need some help.

"Whoa, you liked it? Did you talk to Oliver about it yet?"

"No, no way. I cant face Oliver yet. He confronted me a few times, but I would freak out and tell him to forget about it." I sighed. "I screwed up big time. I just hope it wasn't Oliver's first time."

"That would suck if it was, oh wow, think of it, Oliver's first time with his best friend and his best friend wants him to forget about it." Emily held that dazed look and then shook her head. "I think you should talk to him. Oliver that is. Maybe if you talk to him, the dreams and you feeling like this would stop. Also, you don't have to tell Jackson just yet, not unless you're certain that you want to be 100 percent honest in this relationship okay?"

"Okay." I hugged her and she held on tight. "Thanks Emily, you've helped me out a lot today."

"It's no problem. You know you can come to me for anything."

"Yeah, I know." I said and let her go. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced as she left.

I looked back out of the window and saw Oliver outside with Stephen looking at the house and then walk to it.

'I know I have to talk to him, but when is the perfect time to do it?' I asked myself and got up from my seat, going to my bag to change my clothes.

-----------------------

After my morning of confessions with Emily, I felt somewhat better. I was in the kitchen of the Stewarts house making me something to eat.

"Hey Lilly!" I turned around and saw Stephen walking up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Uhh, hi?" I said as he let me go.

"How are you? Has anything happened to you in the past… I don't know, week?" He had this grin on his face which kind of looked like…

He knows.

My eyes widened and I pushed passed him about to go to the stairs when he took a grip of my arm.

"Where you going? You don't need to be scared of me, I wont tell anyone about your little dirty deed." He winked at me and smiled.

I started to get pissed off and turned to him. "You're an idiot, you know that?" I shot him a dirty look and pushed him back.

"Hey, hey Lilly, I wont tell anyone. I just wanted to say that Oliver needs to talk to you. He's been freaking out ever since that day and you wont give him a chance to speak." He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell him I'll talk to him when I'm ready okay?" I said and he nodded.

"I just cant believe he got to you before I did. I would-" He started and I rolled my eyes, hitting him on his shoulder.

"Shut up will you? It was a mistake and never bring it up again or I will kill you." I glared at him and he laughed.

Just as Stephen was about to say something, Jackson popped down the stairs and saw the both of us.

"Hey what's going on here?"

He was still dressed in his PJ's and he looked like he just woke up.

I smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"Hey Jackson, do you mind coming upstairs with me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure."

We walked upstairs and I started to think. I shouldn't be up here with Jackson; I need to sort things out. I brought up here because I'm afraid that Stephen will open his big mouth and tell Jackson himself that I slept with Oliver. I would love to kill Oliver right now for telling Stephen, but what good does it do? I told Leah and Emily and I guess that boy does need to vent.

Once we reached the top, I felt Jackson's arms go around my waist as he moved to kiss my bare neck.

"Where were you this morning, I missed you." he whispered between kisses.

I blushed and put my hands over his as we stopped walking.

"I didn't feel quite good." My words caught in my throat. "Jackson we shouldn't-." I started as I started to giggle. It felt good and it tickled and after my stupid dream I had last night, I guess I needed this.

"Shh…" He whispered before turning my body so I faced him and walked forward, pinning me against the wall.

He kissed me with his hands circling my waist. I hooked my arms around his neck when he dove deeper, pressing into the kiss. The heated kiss turned into so much more when his hands reached into my shirt.

I heard coughing in the background, but ignored it, moving more into the kiss.

"Ahem." I heard and soon felt Jackson pull away from the kiss. I still had my eyes closed when Jackson hands under my shirt started to shake.

I opened my eyes and turned to see Mr. Stewart standing there with his arms crossed, looking away from the both of us.

"Eep!" I squealed and pushed Jackson's hands away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip, looking down. I felt ashamed. No one in the world has seen me in that position before and this is very awkward.

"So, I suppose you two are going in the next level of your relationship?" He asked when he finally looked at the both of us.

"Uhh, wait daddy, sorry it was my-"

"Save it Jackson." Mr. Stewart said firmly and I blushed.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked as he pointed to the both of us.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked and Mr. Stewart sighed.

My face turned a darker shade of red and I kept quiet. I didn't want to blow it up between the both of us and I didn't want Mr. Stewart know how far we've been so I decided to keep my mouth shut. Jackson can do all the talking, after all Mr. Stewart is his daddy. I guess that answers if Mr. Stewart knows about our relationship.

"Okay, I don't know what to say right now and I never thought I would be having this sort of conversation with you. You're 18, you can do anything, but she's 16 and you cant go around doing this in the open like that." Mr. Stewart said.

"Umm…" Jackson's face turned red as well and I started to nervously tap my feet against the ground.

"Okay, let me say this once, and only once. Do not do anything you'll regret. Just keep it a happy healthy and nonsexual relationship okay? You're lucky I'm not going to call your mom Lilly, but taking it from a father figure, just be careful." Mr. Stewart said as he started to walk away from the scene.

"Wait dad, how-"

"I'm going down stairs if you need anything and we'll talk more about this later." Mr. Stewart said and left the both of us there.

"Okay then…?" I said and blankly stared at the stairs.

"Wow. I wonder what our talk will be like when we go downstairs." Jackson said and put an arm around my waist.

"Me too and that was really weird, but I think he's right." I said and leaned my head against his chest.

"Right about what?"

"Maybe we should slow it down a little, just for now."

"Me too. I never thought I would say that, but I need to relax a bit before I start my new life you know? We can still sleep together and such, just nothing intimate for a while." He said and hugged me while kissing my forehead.

With us slowing down even more, it allows me to think more of the situation I don't want to bring up. Me and Oliver, I just don't want anyone to know about it, but now three people do. I know for sure it will spread, but I just wonder how long it will be until Jackson finds out himself.

**A/N **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing and reading :D

**daisy17**: I think I said somewhere earlier that he said "I love you" I remember once in Dreams that he said it once and somewhere in the middle of this fic LOL. Yeah, I'll check it out later on.


	20. Opening Up

**Review Replies**

**Daisy17: **Don't worry LOL we'll just have to see what happens next.

**Suzy: **No, its okay, lol, and I get what you mean. To tell you the truth one reason why I was being repetitive is because I've had to change the plot so many times from the original plot that it made it like that. I don't really want to give out why and that, well, this fic was supposed to be finished long ago. Hopefully the next few chapters aren't going to be that boring. If it makes everyone happy, I'll try and wrap it up in the next few chapters.

**Chapter 20**

**Opening Up**

"And this is the graduating class of 2007." The announcer said and soon every student who was in the field stood up and threw their caps in the air. (Let's just say he graduated this year instead of 2008)

I screamed for Jackson as blow horns and other people cheering went off. I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped seeing that it was Miley who took a hold of me. I was with Miley and Mr. Stewart and I looked at Mr. Stewart seeing he was getting teary eyed. I smiled and watched as Miley smiled at her dad.

As soon as the newly graduates walked off the lawn and into their areas, the people running the graduation unblocked the entrance to meet the graduates and we walked down the stairs from our seats, going to the field, looking for the letter S.

The students were placed in different areas according to their last names and with Jackson's last name being Stewart; he was placed in the S section.

"There he is!" I hear Miley say as she took a hold of my hand.

She pulled me in a direction from the side and me, not knowing where I was going, just followed while looking around trying to see if I could get a glimpse of him. I didn't know when Miley stopped until I bumped into her and then I saw Jackson taking pictures with his friends while hugging them.

"Jackson!" I squealed and ran over to him. He saw me and let go of his friends to pull me into a hug.

"Lilly, oh my gosh, I made it!" He said and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

I smiled and held him tighter. "I know and I'm happy for you too. Congratulations."

"God, I love you." He said in my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Jackson." I whispered while burying my face into his shoulder.

I felt him pull away and I looked up at him.

He smiled at me and he looked so refreshed, like so much stress that once hung on him went away.

I never saw him smile like this before and he must be really happy to graduate. He worked so long and hard for this and it really has made me feel good to be his girlfriend. I haven't been with him that long, but these months, he's been there for me all through the way and I'm happy that I could be there for him.

I soon let go of him so that he could hug the rest of his family and watched him as Mr. Stewart hugged him looking completely proud. Miley was on the side, getting teary eyed and I grinned at the sight. The Stewart family must be really proud of Jackson right now and this calls for a picture moment.

I stood in the side with my arms crossed over my chest and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned seeing that it was Oliver and he had a camera in his hand. He looked pretty happy as well and I guess right now is too good of a happy moment to ignore him.

"Hey Oliver." I nodded and he smiled.

"Hey."

I stood next to him feeling a little awkward and looked over at Miley as she hugged Jackson. She turned to the both of us and looked at Oliver, grinning at him. She came over and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked and I was a bit confused.

I was here with her, was she even talking about me?

"What?" I asked and he slipped his hand with hers.

"I was with Stephen and his family." Oliver replied.

I stared at them completely blunt at what's going on and soon realized what this meant.

They're together.

"Ohh, yeah, we're-" Miley started and I grinned showing her I knew what she was talking about.

"I see, well, I'm happy for you." I replied and walked away from the new couple. Who knew my friends were going to hook up at the end of this.

I stood on the side and watched as the others smile and hug each other. That was then when I heard someone call for me behind me.

"Lilly!"

I whipped around and saw Emily with her neck piled with leis and such.

"Emily!" I squealed and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I made it this far!" She said and I laughed.

"I know what you mean, I'm really happy for you." I grinned and let go of her.

She went to go hug Jackson and the rest of her friends and took a few pictures of them.

I had less than two years than my own graduation and it was then I knew that so much will happen in the end of this.

My two best friends were together, I'm with the perfect guy, and I've made new friends… I just knew nothing could go wrong after that.

-------------------

It's been a few weeks since Jackson and Emily's graduation and today was Jackson's graduation party. A small get together with family and friends at Jackson's house and I was really excited. A few of Jackson's relatives from Tennessee were coming here which, I'm guessing, is why we're dressing so nice. I wore a white sleeveless dress that ended at mid thighs. It was plain, but it fit nicely and it made me look, well, curvy.

I was in Miley's room getting ready with my dress and make up when I heard a knock come from the door. I didn't know who it was and I knew it wasn't Miley because she's in the bathroom taking a shower, so it must be someone else. I just hope it isn't one of their crazy relatives.

"Come in." I called and from the full length mirror, looked through it and saw that it was Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver." I said and turned around. He looked around the room, I'm guessing for Miley, and shrugged as he closed the door behind him.

"Is Miley in?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, she's in the shower." I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror once again.

I smoothen out my dress out feeling a bit awkward. We hadn't been alone in a room like this before and it's kind of freaky. Plus this was the same place we made that mistake. It's kind of weird.

"Hey Lilly, can we talk for a bit, just before Miley gets in?" Oliver said softly and I shrugged.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked running my hands through my hair. It was slightly curled and in a half pony tail, sort of like the way my hair was when I went out with Jackson.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about… what happened about a month ago?" I openly asked as I watched him through the mirror.

He nodded keeping his head down to the ground. I continued to watch him and I bit my lip, slowly eating away my lip gloss. I didn't know what to say, do I just ask "Yeah we had sex so what, its in the past and I'm happy at where we are now, so why cant we just leave it" or go for the shy and "Ohh yeah sure what about that night" sort if act?

"Yeah, yeah I do. If you don't mind, I know its weird, but I really need to talk about it. I admit that it really shocked me. I thought you were Miley at first-"

"Are you serious?" I turned around and faced Oliver. His face was bright red.

"I mean, this is Miley's room and so I was trying to… and… yeah." He looked down to his lap showing his embarrassment and I smiled.

"No, I get it Oliver. Don't need to be shy." I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I know I shouldn't be, but you know I was pretty hurt. You wanted me to forget about it and it was my first time. The more you pushed me away the more crappy I felt. Plus, everyone thought I was with Chantel which almost made me lose my chances with Miley" He shook his head and cupped his cheeks putting his elbows to his knees.

"Aww I'm sorry Ollie!" I said and patted his back. At least I know now that it was his first time. It feels a little weird; we haven't had a talk like this ever since that night. It makes me feel a lot better than I did for the past month.

"Look, I just wanted to be straight about this, I know you're with Jackson and I'm sort of with Miley and maybe we should forget about it." He sighed and I felt a little shocked.

"Really?" I asked a little puzzled about his decision. He wants to forget about it?

"It was my first, but you kept on saying that we should forget about it and I wouldn't mind forgetting about it I guess." He stood up from his seat and turned to me.

"By the way, you look really beautiful tonight." He smiled and I laughed.

I stood up and pulled him in a tight hug. "Thanks Oliver and you should know that you don't have to completely forget about it. Even I tend to think back about it and knowing that it was your first, you should cherish that moment." I joked and he just stared at me, looking uncomfortable.

"It was a joke! Gosh." I shook my head and hook my arm with his. "Let's go down stairs and see the two week old graduate." I said and he smiled.

"Good to know I have you back as a friend."

-------------------

A few weeks after that, it felt as if everything went back to normal. Oliver, Miley, and I hang out like how we usually hung out and Jackson and I are still close. Miley and Oliver held that on and off relationship, but they were still cute together. I really don't mind it, just as long as they don't pull me in their little break ups, then I'm fine with it.

Jackson and I, on the other hand, had our cuddle nights, cute dates, and we made it to our 6 month anniversary. Half a year with being together seems like a really long time and I never thought I would be with a guy for so long. We still keep that innocent relationship after our last time getting caught by Mr. Stewart. I just find Jackson so cute at times when we would talk and just hang out.

Tonight we were hanging out at the park, laying on the grass looking the stars, and talked about just random things. We're talking about our future and if we would last so long as to get married and maybe start a family. It didn't freak me out at all for some reason, it just made me feel loved.

"If you were to have kids, how much kids would you want?" He asked as he laced his fingers with mind.

I smiled. "Hmm, well, I want three kids. One son and two daughters, but I'm too young to have kids. You, on the other hand, can have kids. You're out of school, well high school, and you can do what ever to your life." I replied and turned my head from the sky and to him.

His eyes were closed with a smile on his face. He looks peaceful and happy right now and I love it. I love every moment I have with Jackson and it makes me feel like maybe he's _the one_.

"I'm too young to have kids too!" He lightly chuckled and slowly opened his eyes. "School… I miss school already, especially our ditch days." He pulled my hand up and pressed it against his lips.

I blushed. "Well, that's when you couldn't control your hormones. I'm surprised you haven't done anything too bad for so long." I smiled.

"Yeah, well I need to be a man now." he said in a deep voice, but soon broke out in laughter.

I laughed with him and looked back up at the stars. I never asked him yet, but I wonder what he's going to do for college. It's just making me think about it, our future, babies, just about everything… maybe it's like one of those movies where the boyfriend tells at the last minute about moving to another state or something. I just wonder…

"Jackson, can I ask you something?" I asked and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything."

"Where are you going for college?" I asked and felt him let go of my hand. I turned to him and he held a dazed look. Kind of like he was confused or didn't know what to say.

"Well, I was accepted at two places." He replied and I smiled.

"That's great, where?"

"One near here and one back in Tennessee." He said softly and I thought for a second.

"Which one are you going to then?"

"I don't know yet. I don't want to leave you, Miley, or dad alone. I could never do that, but a part of me wants to take the place in Tennessee." He said and I moved my hand over his.

"Take whichever you want. Don't worry about me, just worry about your education. There are a lot of benefits when you go to college…" I started, but soon stopped hearing Jackson sigh loudly.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes and I stared at Jackson. He looked like he was in deep thought, thinking about something important, maybe our relationship. For some reason I just feel like our relationship is everything. We're in that stage where we just love each other so much that we want to be with each other every single time of the day. It's kind of nice sometimes.

"Lilly, remember that promise we made a few months back?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "The one where I promise to keep it like how we are today and you won't forget about me when you go to college. What about it?"

He took in a deep breath and turned to me, moving closer to me. "No, I was just wondering if you remembered."

"I can never forget about it, it's a promise I will keep." I softly replied, moving closer to him. Our foreheads touched with our eyes half closed. His lips grew closer to mine with his warm breath over my lips.

"I love you." I lightly whispered and soon felt his lips over mine moving into a heartwarming kiss.

I melted and loved every second of the kiss.

It just felt so natural and I know that I'll never get bored of him and his passionate kisses.

**A/N **Whoo. Hope you like this chapter. BTW, if you don't know, the month they are in is in August. More coming up...


	21. Weird Questions

**Chapter 21**

**Weird Questions**

After that day, even if everything seemed so picture perfect, I noticed some difference in how me and Jackson were acting. He kept going in deep thought about something and he'd be forgetful. He forgot about picking me up for lunch one weekend and it really got me angry.

I assumed it was him thinking about college was what's bothering him, but he never opened up to it. He'd just say he had a headache or something and walked off. Mr. Stewart really wants to know what college Jackson would go to, which I don't really want to know where he's going. I'm afraid he'll go somewhere far from here and it scares me.

What I noticed about me was that I've been getting off at Jackson for no reason. Like, I'd be yelling at him at random moments and I'd get all sad after that. Its really weird for me. I never been so moody before and I really just ignore it even if its kind of stupid. It's been like that for a while now, and now that i think of it, it started even before we told each other about having that innocent relationship for now.

So, I guess our relationship hasn't been _that _perfect in the past few months. I mean, I could never get mad at Jackson for so long and the way he would make it up is really cute. He knows how to please a girl, that's for sure, but still it makes me wonder how long he has tried to make up for his mistakes.

Jackson and I were at his house having our movie nights. It was his turn to pick a movie and it was a serious action filled movie which I don't really like. Too much fighting in a movie is kind of a turn off for me so I was bored.

We were home alone and cuddled under a blanket with my head leaning against Jackson's chest and his arms around me. It somewhat felt like that one night where Jackson and I were stuck under the storm and he just randomly kissed me. I can still remember that night, and well, the next day when we first did… "the naughty deed" if you want to say it like that.

"Jackson is it almost over?" I asked feeling quite bored and tired. I looked over the time and it only said 7:30. Time flies so slowly when you're not having fun at all.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." He kissed my forehead and held me closer to him.

I sighed deeply and buried my face into his chest.

Just as the movie was about to end, the front door opened to a very angry looking Miley-er-Hannah with an Oliver-Owen following behind.

"Hey-" I started but just watched as Oliver take Miley from her arm and pull her back.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know? That boy was hitting on you!" Oliver cried and I knew what this was leading to. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Jackson and watched the happy couple talk.

"How was he hitting on me? He's only a fan and he was asking me for an autograph. Celebrities get fans, if you haven't noticed." Miley barked at Oliver and I laughed.

"He said "I love y-"

"He's only 10 years old!"

"Still yet someone young like him is bound to hook-"

"Shut up, you're so irritating!" Miley shouted while stamping her foot to the ground.

Oliver stood there, quiet. He looked bad, seriously, but then again these are their normal stupid fights they have. I personally haven't seen them argue like this, so I was pretty much feeling bad for Oliver even if Miley is right. Funny how Jackson seems to not do anything to the "happy couple".

"I'm sorry." Oliver finally broke out and went to Miley, pulling her into a tight hug. He lightly kissed her and I looked away, slightly cringing to the sight.

Ew. No wonder Miley hates seeing me and Jackson kiss. I feel like I'm going to throw up at this moment. I put my hand over my stomach. Heck I am going to throw up at this moment.

I shot up from my seat and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

----------------------------

After Miley and Oliver's little argument/apology, they kicked me and Jackson out of the living room and into his own room. From there, I lay on Jackson's bed in his room thinking about what I'm thinking about now while Jackson think about whatever he's thinking about at his desk.

It made me think when exactly Jackson himself is going back to school. Just, him at his desk being quiet, it must be school related because the last time he did that was when he was doing his Senior project. He had so much time to decided, but so little time to reply to any of the offers. I'm starting to get impatient finding out which one of those two colleges he's going to go to.

"Jackson." I called and he turned on his chair to his desk. He had a pencil in his hand and he looked bored, really bored.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he sighed, running his hands through his hair. I stood up from the bed and went over to Jackson, plopping onto his lap.

"Just looking through a few brochures. Dads been asking if I picked a place yet." He sighed.

I smiled. "Maybe I can cheer you up for a bit?" I asked and I kissed him.

I felt his hands move to my back, but soon retract, slightly pulling away from the kiss.

"Wait…Lilly…we…I…" He said between kisses, but I pushed into it, kissing him tenderly. I lifted my face, leaving small kisses down from his lips to his neck.

I could sense him pulling back and I sighed. I shouldn't be forcing myself on him like this. Gosh, I don't know what the heck is going on he never resisted me before. He usually gives in to these sorts of things.

"What's wrong?" I lifted my hands from his chest and placed him to his shoulders.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Do you think you could leave me for a second?" Jackson asked and I was slightly taken aback at what he was saying.

He wants me to leave him?

"Why? Can't I just stay here? Who knows what the hell Oliver and your sister are doing down there." I rolled my eyes removing my hands from his shoulders and standing up.

"Mental image." Jackson hit his head. "I mean, just for a bit I have to think about something." He replied softly and I gawked at him. It didn't go through my mind in what was going on, it just seems somewhat confusing.

"What? But we-tonight-" I started but Jackson cut me off.

"I know what tonight is, but I just have to think about something. Please Lilly; don't make this even harder for me." He stood up and placed his hands on my arms. "I need some quiet time for just a few minutes."

He looked at me straight in the eye and I shook my head, looking down to the ground. I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Well, if it makes you happy then I guess I'm just going home." I shot back and turned away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and felt myself growing angrier by the second. I didn't know why, but I had this bubbly feeling in my gut telling me to scream my butt off at Jackson.

"Don't be like that Lilly, I'm just on the-" He reached out for my arm and I jerked my arm back.

I shot him a dirty look. "I don't care Jackson I know when you need your space and shut up." I walked out of the room with Jackson following me. I went downstairs and ignored the fact that Oliver and Miley were in the living room kissing. I shot out the door with Jackson calling after me.

"Lilly, wait!"

Too late.

He pissed me off by kicking me out of his room and now I'm running on the road trying to get away from Jackson.

----------------------------

I hung out with Leah in the living room after leaving Jackson home with two teens with raging hormones making out in the living room. He needed time to think so if he needed time to think I might as well just leave him for a day… or even a week. Gosh, I don't know why I'm getting all worked up today. He just asked me to go down for a little while and I just get mad and run away.

"Lilly, just relax, watch the TV, don't take it out on me!" Leah argued as she sat on the couch looking completely bored.

I didn't know I was taking it out on her. First thing I did was tell her about what happened at Jackson's and complain about it. I wasn't yelling or anything I was just complaining.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling a little weird." I sighed. "Is there still some pie dad brought home yesterday?" I asked and looked over to Leah as she got up from the couch.

"Yup, one big pie. He brought a lot home." She smiled and I got up from the couch.

"Let's go get us some pie!" I said and we both charged to the kitchen.

I sat at one of the stool chairs at the counter as I watched Leah get the pie and the plates. She placed the pie on the table and gave me a plate and a fork.

"I can't believe I forgot we had chocolate cream pie." Leah said while taking a slice of the pie and putting it on her plate.

"Weirdo." I started to eat my pie. As soon as I finished my pie, I took another slice and as soon as I finished that slice, I took another one. I had about 4 slices of the pie until Leah stopped me from eating.

"Damn, you must be hungry." She said. She was still on her second pie and she was eating it slowly.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'm pissed off." I replied and finished eating the pie. I was getting ready to get another piece when Leah had a funny look on her face.

"Wow, haha, the last time I seen someone eat like that was when I was-" She started and shook her head. "Lilly?" She asked and I put my plate down into the sink.

I walked back over to the counter and closed the box the pie was in. "Yeah Leah?" I asked and sighed.

I'm still hungry and yet I don't want to eat anymore. As tempting as it looks, I still want another piece of that pie, but it's off limits for now. I'm probably eating away my emotions until I get completely fat which is not so good. I need to keep fit and pretty for Jackson. Ugh, which reminds me I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"How long have you had these feelings?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"What feelings?" I asked and took my place back next to her.

She looked slightly worried and confused as if she was interested or sure about something, I just wonder what.

"Getting mad random times and stuff." She asked dropping her fork and looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows and thought for a second. "About a month or so? Why-" I started, but Leah cut me off. It just kind of amazed me how serious she's being to me with this talk. It's funny in a way.

"Have you been having cravings?" She put her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek with her hand. She'd blink once in a while and just stare at me, thinking about something

"What kind of cravings?" I tilted my head, trying to read her, but not succeeding. It was hard to read what Leah was thinking right now and I just wonder.

"You know, like, food, chocolate, candy…." she thought for a second. "sex?"

"Yeah," I blushed. "all the time. Not the sex, but the food. Man, yesterday I ate this whole tub of ice cream by myself. It was shocking, I usually stop at half, but I couldn't stop eating it." I laughed. "Sex… Jackson and I haven't done anything for a couple of months now. We just have these make outs, though today when I was somewhat making a move on Jackson, he kinda pushed me away and I got really pissed off."

"Okay…" Leah said and rolled her eyes at the last part. "Have you been feeling tired or sick to the stomach lately?"

"What?" I questioned.

It'd kind of weird having your older sister ask you these random questions. It's like the more she asks me the more I want to know what's going on in her mind. Why exactly is she asking me these weird questions? It's pretty weird if you go up to a random person and say, "Are you sexually active?" or something like that. That's how I feel though; confused and afraid to answer the stupid questions. Is there supposed to be a right or wrong answer or something?

"I'm serious just answer the questions!"

"Um… I've felt sick a couple of times in the past few weeks and I'm constantly tired so whatever…" I said and leaned against the table.

"Does this hurt?" She said.

Before I could ask what, she jabbed me in the chest and I slightly jerked, putting my arms over my chest.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and gaped her. Why did she do that? Owiee my boobies. I pouted and she laughed.

"Get over it." She rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"A couple of months ago… Wha..?" I started, but just as I was about to finish my sentence, she cut me off once again.

"Are you pregnant?"

**A/N **Sorry delay in updating, final projects for school and now I am on summer! Yay! Haha. But I start summer school on Tuesday. Darn LOL.


	22. Finding Out

**Chapter 22**

**Finding Out**

"Are you pregnant?"

Those words continuously repeated in my head. I never really thought about it. It was kind of confusing. I mean I could be pregnant but nah, I shouldn't be. I haven't done anything bad since… that night. I mean Jackson and I haven't even had sex since… April.

"Come again?" I scrunched my face leaning forward to Leah. I just didn't understand. I couldn't be pregnant. I mean, I'm a normal 16 year old junior in high school, I can't be pregnant!

"I know this might sound crazy, but your symptoms sound like you're pregnant." Leah placed a hand on my knee and I shook my head.

"No, it's not right; all the times Jackson and I did it we were safe." I exclaimed slapping my forehead. I leaned against the table and couldn't stop shaking my head. With this news it's just too unbelievable. I don't want to believe it, but what if Leah's right?

"How about the time you and Oliver did it?" Leah asked and I bit my lip.

It made me think. I don't remember _whatsoever _if Oliver slipped on a _plastic _or anything. The only thing I remember was when we were taking off the clothes because of the little things he'd do and during _it_. I'm starting to get scared. This sucks so bad.

"I don't know… it was a blur… we were freaking drunk so how am I supposed to know?"

"Give Oliver a call… I'll go out and buy you a test or something."

My eyes widened. I can't tell Oliver, 'Oh I think I'm pregnant with your baby.' No freaking way. He's with Miley and I don't want to lose her trust again. I can't risk losing her as a friend. I can still remember how she reacted when she found out I was with Jackson. If she knew I hooked up with Oliver for that one night, she would hate me 10 times more than she hated me when she caught me in bed with Jackson.

"But-"

"No Lilly." She said firmly and took her cell phone from her pocket. "Call him right now and I'm going to watch." She handed me the phone.

I stared at it for a while. What am I supposed to do? She wants me to call him and after I thought all my problems with Oliver had gone away, it starts up again, but with a bigger issue.

"I'm not going to fucking call him." I finally snapped. Leah gaped at me, shocked at my response and I rolled my eyes. "No way…" I shook my head.

This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be with Jackson, I'm supposed to be happy with Jackson! What if I really am pregnant with Oliver's baby? Oh God, I can't do this, I just can't. Oliver is with Miley and I'm with Jackson. I made that freaking promise with Jackson and I can't break it! What the hell did I do to myself?

"But Lilly-" Leah soothingly say and I shook my head once again.

"No Leah." I stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen area. I was going to go upstairs and lock myself in my bedroom just to think about it.

I felt Leah grip my arm and I huffed.

"It's late Leah! He's with Miley at her house." I sighed and sat down on the steps, I covered my face with my hands. What the fuck am I supposed to do if I really am pregnant? How do I know that I didn't get pregnant before I did it with Oliver? Damn it, I need help.

"Calm down Lilly." She sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"How can I fucking calm down when I might be pregnant? Have you ever thought about that Leah?" I snapped and clenched my fists, hitting my knees.

"Yes Lilly, I can." She took me by my shoulders "Look, when I got pregnant, I freaked out too. My first time with my first boyfriend, it was stupid of me to even give in like that just because I thought he loved me."

I sighed. I forgot Leah was pregnant at this age too. I forgot she had an abortion and that her boyfriend used her for sex. I'm probably just like her, but if I am pregnant, I could never go through what she did. I'm the one who screwed up and slept with someone else when I'm still dating Jackson.

"Just call him and tell him to come over." Leah finally said and gave me the phone.

I looked at it and chewed on the insides of my mouth. I was scared, more confused that I was. Should I really call Oliver and ask him about it when we clearly told each other that we would never bring up that one subject?

I took a deep breath and pressed those familiar buttons which I called each time I needed someone.

I pressed the phone against my ear and sighed hearing the ringing end and the line pick up.

"Oliver… can you come over for a bit?"

----------------

I walked in circles in the living room and Leah went out to the drugstore to get me a test. I can't believe I'm actually going to take it, I never expected to see myself in this sort of situation, ever.

I hear the door open and bolted out of the living room and to the front door hoping that it was Leah with the test, but saw that it was Oliver.

"Hey you told me to come." He said as he closed the door.

I got a little nervous. How do I ask him if he used protection when we did it? I'm already stressed out now if I really am pregnant, I mean, stress isn't good for the baby if I really am pregnant. God I keep on saying "if I really am pregnant." I'm starting to believe that it maybe possible that I am pregnant.

"Hope I wasn't bothering you and Miley-" I started and he shook his head.

"I left Miley soon after you did. Jackson kinda blew up at us." He laughed and entered the living room, dropping to one of the seats.

I followed behind him and stood near the coffee just watching him look around the room.

"So what's up? This must be an emergency; I mean you sounded pretty serious on the phone." He crossed his legs and leaned back into the couch.

"W-well… you see… uhh…" I scratched my head and thought. This is definitely going to be harder than I thought.

"Well?"

"Umm… you know when-" I started, but soon heard the door open and slam shut.

"Lilly, I have the preggy test!" Leah shouted and came into the living room holding a package.

Oliver's face drained white and I nervously fidgeted.

"Hey Oliver, I take it Lilly told you the news? Let's go find out if you're a daddy." Leah said and threw the bag at him.

"What?" Oliver said and stared at the package.

"Umm that's why I called you." I looked down and blushed. "I umm… I think I might be pregnant, but with your baby. I wanted to know if you used protection when we… you know and I needed some support." I sighed and waited for his response. I suppose he was probably shocked and was ready to leave, which I wouldn't care if he did. News like this takes a while and right now I just don't know how to feel. I'm scared, I'm nervous, I'm stressed out. I need time to think.

Why didn't I notice the symptoms? I had to wait till Leah pointed it all out.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Leah then said and left the room.

"You might be pregnant and you think it's my baby? What if it's Jackson's?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You're the last person ... _you know_… and Jackson and I haven't done much after that. We haven't done it in a long time." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just need to know if it's true. I'm afraid that I am because I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't be a teen mom Oliver, especially when I'm in love with my boyfriend and I cheated on him with my best friend's boyfriend. You know how messed up that sounds?" I could feel the tears tempting to fall.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply trying to calm down. I felt arms ago around me and rub my back.

"You know what, no matter what happens I'll be here for you. Take the test, do anything… right now we just need to find out if it's true." he kissed my forehead and I nodded. He had his arm around me as he led me up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You sure you want to take it now? We could always wait till morning." Oliver said as he patted my back, while I took the test out of the package.

"I don't think I can wait. I need to know now." I whispered and held my breath while opening the rectangular box revealing the test.

----------------

Here Oliver, Leah, and I are, sitting in my room, just waiting for the stupid results. Just as I hear the ding of the timer go off, I start to panic. I slowly got up from the bed and looked at the two as they stare at me, scared for me.

"I'll go check first okay?" I said and they both nodded.

I left my room and went to the bathroom and stared at the test just sitting there. I nervously cracked my knuckles as I went near it.

"Here I go…" I sighed. It takes just two minutes and here I am seeing if I am pregnant or not. How crappy can my life get if it really is positive? And with my best friend who happens to be my other best friends boyfriend whose brother is my boyfriend. Damn.

I held my breath and clenched my teeth as I took the test with the tips of my fingers, seeing a line.

My heart dropped.

Positive.

**A/N **Okay hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry if it's shorter than usual. It felt like a perfect to end it there.

Don't worry you guys… We'll see what happens between Lackson and Moliver soon.

**Next Chapter: **Oliver tests something out Jackson sees something…


	23. Why?

**Chapter 23**

**Why?**

I'm pregnant.

I couldn't sleep all night knowing this news. It makes me worried, what am I supposed to do? Do I tell my mom? Do I have an abortion? What will Miley do? What will Jackson think?

Jackson. The one guy I love with all my heart and here I get pregnant by Oliver, my brother like friend. I shook my head and looked in the living room seeing Oliver sleeping on the couch.

Oliver spent the night at the house and Leah called the Planned Parenthood place to make an appointment. She said it was an emergency and made an appointment, which, in the end, we got today, but it was early in the morning at 8.

After Oliver and Leah found out, they were shocked. Oliver, he couldn't believe it and he cried. He actually cried and I cried also which does make sense. Where does this leave the relationship between me and Jackson and Oliver and Miley?

I walked over to Oliver and sat at the edge of the couch and placed my hand on his arm.

"Oliver." I said and lightly shook his arm.

He pushed my arm away and shifted on the couch, facing the back of the couch.

I rolled my eyes and shook his arm again. "Oliver wake up or I'm going to kick you ass." I said firmly and he pushed my hand away once again, but this time sunk deeper into the couch.

"Oliver, wake up, we have to go." I sighed and vigorously shook him.

"Go away." He said and lifted his arm up and thrust his hand out, hitting me on my shoulder. He pushed me, making me trip on a pillow on the ground, falling backwards.

"Oliver!" I shouted and landed flat on my butt.

"Lilly?" He jumped up from the couch and looked around. He saw me on the ground and got off the couch to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I dusted my butt off.

"Yes, I'm okay thanks to you." I sarcastically said and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, he hugged me. "I'm sorry." he placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "Is it okay?" He raised his eyebrows and I looked down at his hand.

He's touching me there. My stomach of all places. He must really think that it's his fault that I became this way. Last night, he continuously said he was sorry that he wasn't being safe and such. It's not even his fault; it's mine since I was the one who started it all so he shouldn't be sorry at all.

"Yes, it's fine." I sighed and pushed him away from me. It felt so weird to be so close to him, it's like just because I'm pregnant, he has to be close to me. That's just how I feel and I hate it. The thing is how do I break the news to Miley and Jackson?

"Okay good." He sighed. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"We have to go to the Planned Parenthood place." I replied and started to head out of the living room.

"When is the appointment?" Oliver asked and I shrugged.

"In an hour, but we should get there early. I don't want anyone to see us there." I sighed and walked up there stairs to my room to get ready.

--------------------

Half an hour later we made it to the clinic and we sat in the waiting room waiting for my name to be called. There was one other couple waiting in the waiting room and I was feeling a little queasy. I wished I told Leah to come with me now. I can't do this alone, especially with Oliver. I need Jackson. I want Jackson. I want this baby to be Jackson's, not Oliver's!

I leaned forward in my seat, putting my elbows on my knees and covered my face.

"You okay Lilly?" I hear Oliver say and felt something rub against my back.

"Yes." I sighed and sat up. "Perfectly fine."

Oliver's phone started to ring and I watched him pull his phone and bite his lip as he looked at it. He turned off the ringer and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

I thought for a second and realized who it was.

_Miley_

I knew it was her. Why would he look at the phone like that if it wasn't Miley? She's probably calling to ask him what he did last night or what he's doing today.

Can I feel even guiltier?

I shrugged and leaned back into the seat, looking up at the white ceiling. The room was just a regular small white room with seats around and a receptionist working in the front desk, taking phone calls and writing things down.

It felt so stuffy and crowded in here even if it was only me and Oliver and this other couple in here.

"Lilly Truscott?"

I looked up and saw a dark haired lady holding up a clipboard and looked straight at me.

"You Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken?" She pointed at us and I nodded. I got up from the seat and walked toward the lady with Oliver following behind me.

--------------------

The lady who called us in was Nurse Joy. She's been working at the clinic for a few years and she's also one of the counselors, meaning she helps out teenagers who are pregnant. She brought me and Oliver to a room and I had to remove my clothes and then brought me to another room where an exam table stood. Oliver, however, stood by my side the whole time. She thought that Oliver was my boyfriend and so I guess they suggest he be there with me while I get "checked up" or whatever that meant.

Nurse Joy then explained to me that I was going to have a pelvic exam. I didn't know what it meant until she explained to me what it was. Oliver looked completely disgusted when she explained what was going to happen. The doctor, Doctor Harris, was going to insert a spectrum in my lower area and examine me. He was going to determine how long I've been pregnant and such.

Just as Nurse Joy explained more about this, Doctor Harris came in and to my surprise, Doctor Harris was a he. I felt uncomfortable then. A man examining my lower area with my best friend beside me, watching me have the pelvic exam.

He introduced himself and told me that I didn't need to feel ashamed that I was going to be alright. He told me to relax and told Oliver to hold my hand while he asked me a few questions. He finally sat down at the foot of the examine table and told me to move farther to the edge. He told me to put my feet at the edge of the table on these holders and spread my legs.

That, of course made me feel even more uncomfortable. Oliver, beside me, holding my hand and trying to keep a straight face while my own face beat red, completely uncomfortable that someone was looking at me _down there_.

I kept quiet the whole time and before I knew it, the exam was over.

After the pelvic exam was done, Nurse Joy brought me and Oliver into a room with a desk and a few chairs. It must've been the doctor's office where they break down the news.

"Doctor Harris will be by shortly." She lastly said and then left us alone in the room.

God, I just hope I can take the news. I'm a nervous wreck here and I just really need to know, I need to hear it from a doctor if I really am pregnant.

"How you feeling?" I felt Oliver's hand take mine and I sighed, pulling my hand away.

"I'm okay; I'm fine, I'm just nervous." I replied and looked down at my lap feeling helpless and depressed.

"Don't worry Lilly; we will get through this together." He whispered, putting his hand over mine.

I nodded and sighed deeply. I crossed my legs and put a hand on my stomach. It still hadn't hit me that I had something growing in there. I'm still skinny and flat so it's still amazing that at the end of 9 months, I'll be carrying a little baby.

The door opened bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw Doctor Harris walk inside. He held a clip board and he closed the door behind him, going behind the desk and looked at the both of us.

"So, Miss Truscott and Mr. Oken…" He looked over the clip board and sighed.

"It looks like you're, Miss Truscott, about 10 weeks long." He placed his hands over his desk and I nibbled on my lip.

Ten weeks long. That means… it's definitely Oliver's.

If it was Jackson's then it would've been a little more than ten weeks.

Damn.

I could feel the blood from my face drain as tears then well up in my eyes.

I don't want this, I can't have this.

"What are the options we have with this?" Oliver asked quietly. His voice squeaked and I looked over at him and watched him slightly shake.

This is definitely going to be hard for the both of us.

"Well, you see, you can have the baby and keep it, you can have the baby and give it up for adoption, or you can end the pregnancy now." He said and took a tissue box from the side, handing it to me.

"End it, you mean…" Oliver said and the doctor nodded.

"Abortion. We usually give patients a couple of weeks for them to think it out." He stood up from the table and handed me a few pamphlets telling me about abortion and pregnancy.

--------------------

We left the clinic a few minutes after that and we just sat in Oliver's car thinking.

I still couldn't get it over my head. I'm pregnant with Oliver's baby when it should be with Jackson's. I broke the promise I made with Jackson. I'm a fucking liar. Things won't be the way they're supposed to be.

"Fuck." I finally said and hit the seat of the car.

"Lilly…" Oliver whispered and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up Oliver." I hissed. "Don't tell me you're not pissed off or scared, because you should be. You have a freaking girlfriend and I have a freaking boyfriend and they happen to be related. Don't forget that your girlfriend is my best friend. What do you think they're going to say when they find out?" I snapped. All my hidden feelings just suddenly burst out. I didn't know what I was saying. I'm fucked up. I'm going to lose my best friend and the one guy I truly love.

"Just relax, please." Oliver begged and put his hand on my other shoulder, forcing me to face him.

"I can't. I'm pregnant! I'm p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t! Get it through your thick head!" I screamed at him, tears now freely flowing down my cheeks.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me and held me in place. "Don't you think I haven't thought of that? God Lilly, I'm scared too okay? We're 16, only 16 and we're still in school. We made a mistake and we will get through this okay?" His voice firm and shaky.

I cried on his shoulder and furiously shook my head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked softly and he shook his head.

"I don't know. We'll find out something, don't worry." He pulled away and looked at me in the eye, wiping away a few of my tears. "For now, let's get some breakfast. You must be hungry."

I sighed loudly. "I guess."

--------------------

We went to a diner, one where Oliver, Miley, and I always went to whenever we'd have our sleepovers when we were a little younger. It used to be the place me and Oliver hung out all the time before Miley moved here so it felt a little awkward. With our new issue, everything just seemed so unreal.

We sat at our usual seats, which was a window seat in the corner of the diner. We ordered our usual, which was two plates of waffles; a plate of fried rice with eggs, bacon, and toast, and for me mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast. It's nothing much, but it was something we always ordered when we came here.

We sat in silence while looking around the room. It felt weird. We just found out that I am pregnant and all we could do was come here and order food.

"So…" Oliver said and I looked at him.

He had his head down on the table and looked nervous.

"What?"

"How you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes. "I feel better. A little confused, but better." I sighed. "Oliver can you stop asking me how I feel? I feel better so just stop reminding me about it."

"Okay sure." He replied and pulled out his phone, placing it on the table.

We became silent once again and I felt uncomfortable all over again. Oliver's phone started vibrating on the table and I looked and saw that it was Miley's phone. He pressed a button to make the vibrating stop and he looked out the window.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She's going to worry; she's not stupid you know." I said and he shrugged.

"I just need to think okay?" He replied and shrugged.

Our food came and it was silent all over again. I was getting sick of him being quiet on me; I wanted to talk to him about this, about what we're going to do about our baby which will come out of me about 7 months from now. I want to know how he feels about this all, but all he's doing is keeping quiet about it and just looking around.

--------------------

Once we were done with our food, we paid, well Oliver paid and we were in the parking lot heading back to the car. We were almost there when Oliver pulled me aside.

"Lilly, I've been thinking." Oliver said and I looked at him, puzzled. He had a serious look on his face, like he had to say something very important.

"What?" I asked and he dropped his hands to his side.

"Well… I was thinking..." He shrugged.

"Just spit it out. I need to go ho-" I started then Oliver placed his hands on my cheeks, softly placing a kiss upon my lips.

I froze in place. Oliver… kissing me… what the fuck.

I felt nothing in the kiss. Nothing period. I didn't want it, I wanted to get away. It didn't feel like how it felt when we first kissed. Well, we were drunk so maybe that's why.

Just then, I heard something drop.

Oliver instantly pulled away and we looked at what dropped. We parked close to the curb so anyone could've seen us, but when we realized who it was, I couldn't breathe.

_Jackson _

"Jackson…" I squeaked and he stared at the both of us.

A plastic bag with something inside lay on the concrete, which I think was what fell.

He looked from Oliver then me and started to back away.

"Wait." I started as I lifted my hand to get him to stop, but he shook his head.

"Why?" He whispered with a confused look on his face.

Just as I was about to say something else, Jackson picked up his package and ran away.

**A/N **OMG NO! Jackson :'( .


	24. Hard To Say

**Chapter 24**

**Hard To Say**

"Oliver what was that for?" I said and stared at him in disbelief.

Oliver kissed me and Jackson saw! _Jackson saw_!

What the hell do I do now? My nightmares are finally turning into reality and this is not good. Jackson probably thinks I'm cheating on him with Oliver. Oh my gosh and Miley, Jackson will tell Miley. Oh my God what the hell am I going to do?

I mean, I did cheat on him, but it was unintentional! I didn't mean to sleep with Oliver, I thought he was Jackson! Can my life get even more messed up?

The thing is why did Oliver have to kiss me out in public where we just found out that I am pregnant and when Jackson just saw us? Is he trying to make me have a miscarriage after we just found out that I am a little over two months pregnant?

"I'm so-"

"How could you Oliver? How could you kiss me when you know I'm with Jackson?!" I shouted. "And Jackson saw that? You know how worse you made our situation become?"

"I-it-he"

"Damn it, just tell me!"

"I was just wanted to see how I felt about you!" Oliver finally said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to see if I could feel anything in the kiss." He sighed.

"And what?" I slapped his hand off my shoulder. "You probably just ruined me and Jackson! How could you be so stupid?" I snapped and he shook his head.

"Well, are you going to still be with Jackson even if you're-" He said and I slapped him.

"Don't you dare say it." I bit back and he placed a hand on his cheek.

He started to rub it and shook his head. "I never meant it to be like this." He whispered and kept his head down. He looked shocked at what I did, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't hurt me because he knew that if he did he would probably hurt the baby.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed deeply while closing my eyes. "Me neither… I don't know what to do." I whispered and looked at the spot where Jackson stood.

I still could imagine the hurt look he held in his eyes when he asked me "Why?" I don't want him to think that I've been cheating on him. He probably thinks I stopped having sex with him because of Oliver. I just really makes me feel sad that he thinks that I betrayed him whereas I really haven't. I've been faithful to him throughout our relationship and I love him, but I guess if it wasn't for that one night I had with Oliver we wouldn't be in this position.

"Look, I'm sorry Lilly. What I did was probably stupid." Oliver said. Guilt hung in his voice and I knew then he probably regrets everything we went and are going through. "I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But you're right. I don't think Jackson and I will have a future now that I'm like this." I pointed at my stomach and headed for Oliver's car. I leaned against the car door and heard Oliver unlock it with the button.

"I'm sorry." He said once again, moving in front of me. He softly smiled and nodded his head.

I sighed and looked away from him. "It's okay Oliver just… don't worry about it. I'll just have to figure this whole thing out myself."

I can't believe I'm forgiving him so easily, but I know I can't stress out too much. I'm pregnant and that's the last thing I should be doing. I something wrong could happen and I don't want to hurt the baby or anything. I want it to be healthy if I do end up having it, but then again I always go back to thinking about Jackson. Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it and its making me have a headache.

"Can we go home? I'm having a headache." I said and put my fingers to my temples. He nodded and moved away to the other side of the car.

We both entered the car and drove back to my house in silence. I didn't know how I was going to tell my mom and I don't know if I even want to. Leah, on the other hand is the only person I want to see now. She's the only person I want to tell and for some reason… I just want to be with her and I hope she's at home.

----------------

Once we got home, I opened the door and saw Leah in the living room. She was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and looked really bored. I softly laughed. I love Leah and I'm happy that she's not mad at me for being pregnant. I guess this is why we get so along now. She just understands me and that's all I need right now.

"Leah, I'm home." I walked inside with Oliver behind me. He closed the door and Leah came out of the living room and pulled me into a hug.

"How'd it go?" Leah asked and I shrugged.

"Can we sit down first? I need to relax." I whispered and she nodded, putting her arm around me and led me to the couch.

I leaned back and Oliver sat next to me, staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. He shouldn't be here, he should be with Miley and spend time with her until we finally come out in the open and tell them I'm pregnant with his baby.

"Well I'm about ten weeks pregnant." I shrugged and she hugged me.

"Oh wow…" She said and hugged me. She kissed my forehead and leaned against her and closed my eyes.

"Yeah and you know what? Oliver kissed me and Jackson saw." I said and bit my lip.

"Oh no!" Leah said and rubbed my shoulder. "Oliver you idiot, how could you do that?" Leah snapped at him and I watched Oliver as he shrugged.

Idiot. Instead of asking me how I felt about him, he tests out his feelings by kissing me letting anyone who passed by see. Jackson.

I shook my head and pressed my face against her arm.

This really hurts. It hurts that I'm having a child with someone I don't even love romantically. Can Oliver even handle having a baby? Oliver doesn't even seem like the person who can take care of himself, so if I he cant take care of himself then how can he take care of this being inside of me? This is confusing me more and more rather than make me depressed.

"Are you keeping it?" I hear Leah say and shake my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I want to, I can't give it up, but I'm afraid to see how mom will react when I tell her. I'm afraid of how everyone will react when I tell them." I looked up at Leah and she looked slightly sad, but you can tell she's trying to help me through with it. "You, you seem so okay with it when you found out, but everyone else? Miley will call me a slut and Jackson… I don't even want to think about how he'll react when he finds out." I sat up and covered my face with my hands.

"You can't have an abortion." Leah said and I nodded.

I find it ironic that she's telling me that I can't have an abortion even if she went through one. I guess she's telling me because the person she was with left her when he found out about her. She had no one and in one of the pamphlets we had to think about our choices and how life would be like if we had the baby and for what I think, having an abortion seemed right for Leah.

"I know I can never do that, but… Oliver." I said.

We looked at Oliver and he seemed to be in deep thought. Kind of like he doesn't know what to say about what we're talking about. I wonder if he really wants to support the baby if I do decide to keep it.

"You can't do that. I could never let you do that to yourself, to us, to what we're going to have." Oliver said.

He sounded completely serious with his answer and I just couldn't believe he said that.

"So you want to keep the baby?" Leah asked Oliver.

"Who wants to keep what baby?"

We hear someone say and looked up from the living room door seeing none other than my mom walking into the living room, pulling off her coat.

"Mom, you're home early." I said surprised. Oh crap. How could she come inside without us hearing her open or even close the door?

"Yeah, I am." She said and put her hands on her hips. "So, who is going to keep what baby?" Mom said once again, but with a serious tone in her voice.

I took a deep breath and held myself.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

----------------

For the rest of the day, I told, well explained to mom that I was pregnant. I told her how I made sure I was pregnant, just everything. She was shocked when it was over and she cried. She started to think that it was her fault I was going off having sex because she wasn't home, but it sure that it wasn't her fault and that it was my choice.

In the end, she just went up the stairs and hadn't come down ever since. That was about 2 hours ago and its dinner time. I know for sure I disappointed mom and I just wonder what she's thinking of right now.

I hadn't received any calls from Jackson or Miley and Oliver is still not answering Miley's calls. He did, however, go back to his parents house to get some clothes. He's going to spend the night once again and once he came back, he had a bruise on his eye.

He said to me that he told his whole family, which included his older brother and his older brother punched him in the face. I guess it really shows how disappointed his parents and his brother were. He then told me that his parents wanted to make a meeting with my mom tomorrow to talk about our little issue. I just can't believe we're doing all of this now. We just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant and we're telling the whole world.

Well, then again, it's better now than later right?

It was late at night, about midnight when I left the house. Oliver was downstairs sleeping on the couch and Leah was in her room sleeping as well. I snuck out my window and headed for the beach, just to relax. So much on my mind and it really just sucks.

When I came to the clearing of the beach, it reminded me of all the things Jackson and I went through. It reminded me of when Jackson woke me up that one day when it was raining and Stephen and his friends were hitting on me. Then I remembered when Jackson and I would just hang out here when we needed to be alone. We would make out or just watch the stars. It was cute and I loved it. He's probably the most romantic guy I know and I can't lose him like this.

I grew closer to the beach and saw a single figure, sitting on the beach while throwing things to it. The person's figure grew clearer as I drew near it and I know I shouldn't be walking toward it, but something was telling me that I had to. The closer I got, I noticed the person was a boy with blond hair. He looked pretty pissed off and then I realized who it was. Jackson.

"Jackson?" I softly spoke making the person jump from his seat and look around.

Once he spotted me he shook his head and started to leave.

"Wait Jackson!" I shouted and started toward him, but he started running.

Why does he always run away? Why can't he just stay here and be with me?

"Damn it Jackson I fucking love you!" I shouted, finally catching his attention. My heart beating fast, my eyes burning, my skin tingling, I don't know what I was feeling, but I can't have him acting like this to me. I can't stand it. I need him.

He stood there, motionless and just stared off with his back to me. He didn't move one inch until he finally turned his head to look at me.

His eyes clouded with tears, anger, and frustration, his fists clenched, his jaw tight, he didn't want to be here with me. I broke his heart.

"If you loved me, then why did you kiss Oliver?" He softly said. He turned his body and started to walk toward me. "If you loved me, then why don't you open up to me? What other secrets are you hiding from me?" He questioned and ran his hands through his hair and pulled it, showing how angry he was. "Damn it Lilly, I love you, but I don't know if I can deal with this! You make me confused and I don't know what to believe anymore." He stood in front of me, hands in the air, just looking hurt by me.

"Do our promises not mean anything to you? You said would never break a promise, and look what you did now."

"I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't. You're with Oliver! My little sister's boyfriend! How can you be so cruel?" He snapped while shaking his head.

"Jackson wait-"

I stood there quiet. What was I supposed to say? I can't hurt him even more by openly admitting that I'm pregnant but not with him, with Oliver.

"I'm sorry Jackson." I looked down between us and placed my hands over my stomach. I shook my head. Not now. It's so hard to say and I just can't make it worse.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jackson said sounded ever more hurt.

It just pains me knowing what I'm putting Jackson through. I just can't do this; I shouldn't have left the house at all.

I looked up at Jackson with my eyes stinging. I don't want him to see me this way. I can't be this way, it's not good for me, but I can't help it. I don't want to lose Jackson, I don't want to be with Oliver, and maybe I don't even want this baby anymore!

I'd give up everything for Jackson. I just can't do this now.

"I get it." He sighed. "I'll see you soon." Jackson said with one last breath. His hand lifting up, tempting to touch my cheek, but he pulled away, shaking his head and walked away.

"Jack-" I choked out.

I hugged myself and cried, watching him walk away from me.

Is this how it's going to end between me and Jackson?

**A/N **Aw, I feel so bad :(

I sense the ending of Nightmares is near…

BTW, this might be my last quick update. I start summer school tomorrow and so I might be busy.

Man, I never thought I would reach 500 reviews. Man, that's like super shocking for me. Thanks to all of you who review, seriously.


	25. Truths

**Chapter 25**

**Truths**

I was woken up by Leah in the morning. I was tired as hell since I came home pretty late last night, but she woke me up saying that the Oken's were coming over in a few hours. They wanted to have the "meeting" with my mom to talk about my, or me and Oliver's, issue so we had to get ready for their arrival.

Anyway, dad knows about me because, well, apparently my mom told him last night when she locked herself in her room. Dad can't come home to help figure out what I should do because he's on a business trip again, but he's disappointed in me for not being safe. I know because he called again this morning and Leah was there when I talked to him. He told me he wishes he could be here with us since I'm at this state, but he's the one making the money so I could care less if he's here or not. He's never home just like my mom so it's like whatever.

It just seemed like the only person that really cares for me is Leah. She's going through this with me, just comforting me when I needed. I never cried so much in my life and this is probably something I know I'm going to regret one day.

I threw up two times in the morning. I still felt a little dizzy and I kept on thinking about the night before with Jackson. He thinks I forgot about him, he thinks I don't care about him, when I really do. That shows how confusing this world can be.

I was still in my PJ's, which was a plain white shirt and shorts, when I heard the door open and my mom downstairs greet people. It was probably Mr. and Mrs. Oken here for the meeting. God, she talks to them when she hasn't even talked to me since last night. All she did this morning was ignoring me and drink her coffee which really made me even sadder.

I walked downstairs and saw Oliver and Leah in the dining area and Mr. and Mrs. Oken, Oliver's brother Junior, and my mom in the living room.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Oliver asked as I took my spot across of him in the dining room.

I shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. Let them decide for us if we keep the baby or not I suppose." I replied and put my head down on the table.

Leah and Oliver don't even know what I've been going though. They don't know that I went to see Jackson last night or that I've been so depressed that I'm thinking so badly about myself. I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. The only think I cared about is Jackson and how I lost his trust.

"Ugh, I can't believe your brother is here." Leah rolled her eyes.

I looked at her, feeling a little confused. She seemed so worked up for no reason, like she's all fidgety and she can't stop shaking her head. It's like she's nervous or something.

"Well it-" Oliver started, but I shushed him as I heard the others start to talk.

"What do you think they're going to do? Lilly and Oliver are only 16, they can't have a baby!" I could hear my mom say and I sighed.

I agree with mom completely, I shouldn't be in a position like this at all after all, I'm still with Jackson, or I think I am. I'm obsessing over Jackson, I know I am, but I can't help it. I feel as if I hurt him so much and I hate it. I have this guilty feeling stuck with me because I practically promised I would marry him and have children with him a few days ago.

"I suppose abortion is an option?" I hear Mr. Oken say but soon heard "No's." follow it.

"She can't go through it, it's not right." Mrs. Oken say and I hear my mom agreeing.

"Adoption after having a baby could be good. It's better than having an abortion." Mom said and I sighed.

Having a baby and giving it up. That just sounds too unreal. I could never give away something I created but if that's what my mom wants then I'll do it. I'll do just about anything to gain back my moms respect right now.

"No, abortion seems right. What would people think if they found out Oliver and Lilly are going to be parents at a young age? We would all lose respect in our families." Junior, Oliver's brother said.

"Dumb ass." Leah said and clenched her fists.

I leaned back in my seat, trying to listen closely, but Leah continued to grumble how idiotic Oliver's brother is. I admit, he is stupid for saying that, but Leah was getting worked up over nothing. It made no sense at all.

"Leah calm down!" I hissed and she kept muttering words under her breath.

Just then the adults started to say even more interesting things about their decision with me and the baby. Who would've known that a single baby could work up four adults? All I wanted to know is either I get to keep the baby or not.

"I just think that abortion is the number one thing for Lilly. No one would call her anything behind her back; it would cause less drama in her life." Junior said after the adults continued their conversation.

I just don't get why Junior is being so negative about my pregnancy. It's not like he's the center of it, he's just the older brother. He's not even that old, he's only 20 years old, lonely in life only caring about himself. He is getting on my nerves, but more on Leah's than mine which was even more interesting.

"I can't take this!" Leah huffed and stood up, pushing the chair from under her with her legs and walked off out of the dining room and into the living room.

Oliver and I looked at each other for a moment before getting up from our own seats and curiously watched Leah. We followed her into the living room and saw her walk up to Junior.

"You think abortion is such a good idea huh?" Leah shouted at Junior while standing up in front of him.

He rolled his eyes as if he didn't care. "Well, sure. No one would know and it could be a secret just for the family to know. Plus no one would call Lilly a slut and Oliver a bastard or something if Lilly does go through it." Junior shrugged.

"Oh god you're so full of yourself." Leah slapped Junior.

"Whoa." I gasped and covered my mouth as I watched Leah furiously shake. What the hell is going on with my sister? Why is she so pissed off over something like this, seriously?

"Junior!" Mr. and Mrs. Oken gasped.

"Leah!" Mom warned while going up to her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

Leah pushed mom away from her and stepped closer to Junior.

"Do you not remember what hell you put me through when I was Lilly's age? Yeah, you probably just used me to have a good fuck when you got me pregnant. You fucking left me alone when you said you fucking loved me and look at you now! It's like you want your brother to follow your sorry ass footsteps." Leah screamed on the top of her lungs at Junior.

We all stood there, startled at Leah's sudden outburst. So Junior was the boyfriend that made Leah have that abortion back then. Junior was the guy who led her on and practically forced her to do it. Wow.

Then again, it does make sense. Him agreeing with abortion when I think it's wrong. All he probably cares about is his reputation. Show's what kind of father he will be in the future.

"Leah…" Junior softly said and Leah shook her head.

"Save it. I'm out, that's all I have to say." Leah walked passed the rest of us and darted up the stairs.

"Both my daughters… pregnant?" Mom said in disbelief. She sat down on her seat, looking completely stressed out, moreover confused than stressed.

She must feel like she's more of a bad parent now, but I don't blame her. If I was her, I would think it was my fault. I mean, finding out at one point in life that both the daughters you raised either was or is pregnant is hard to handle.

"Mom… dad… I was-" Junior started as he looked at his parents.

"We'll talk about this later, but I think I know the answer to our problems." Mr. Oken said firmly and motioned for the both of us to sit down.

Oliver and I walked over to the couch and s at between my mom and Oliver's mom.

I didn't want to sit down, I wanted to go upstairs and see if Leah was alright. If I knew that Junior and Leah were once together I wouldn't even brought Oliver here. If I knew that Junior was the guy that left Leah in the first place, I wouldn't even talked to him those times before. It was no wonder that he never talked to me whenever I hung out at Oliver's house back in middle school.

"What do you have on your mind honey?" Mrs. Oken said and Mr. Oken looked at Junior.

"Junior, could you leave us for a minute?"

Junior stood up and left the living room, heading out the door. He definitely looked like he wanted to leave anyway so it didn't matter I guess. I guess now I actually have a reason to hate Junior other than him punching Oliver or ignoring me back then.

"What is it dad?" Oliver said and I looked at the adults.

Mr. Oken stood up and walked in front of us.

"You're going to have the baby and once you turn 18, get married."

"What?!" We shouted in unison and I looked at mom.

"Mom, I can't do this, I'm still with Jackson!" I said and she shook her head.

"It does sound reasonable. He can live under this roof while you go through your pregnancy." She said without any emotion in her voice. "Plus, I don't think Jackson would want to be with you knowing that you're pregnant with Oliver's child."

"But what about Miley? I'm with Miley mom, I can't just leave her! She'll kill me and Lilly!" Oliver said.

Oliver's mom sighed. "Sorry honey, your dad has a point; you got her in this mess."

"But it was a mistake, we were drunk!" I suddenly say and covered my mouth. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. I didn't tell my mom that part of the story, I just said it happened at Jackson's party and that's all.

"You were under the influence?" Both my mom and Mrs. Oken said.

"S-someone spike the punch. We had a little too much to drink and it just happened…" Oliver blushed and looked down. I did the same thing and felt incredibly ashamed. Now that I think about it, it was completely stupid and we probably could've stopped it, but we didn't.

Our parents sat quietly and thought for a second before Mr. Oken broke the silence.

"How about you two take a walk and we talk more about this." Mr. Oken suggested and I instantly shot up. I took Oliver's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Yeah, we'll do that. We'll see you later then." I said and pulled Oliver toward the door with me. We walked outside and saw Junior sitting at the side.

"Dad said for you to go home." Oliver said once he saw Junior.

Junior just looked up and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"By the way, just so you know, I would never be like you." Oliver spat and walked away from Junior.

-----------------

We walked side by side in silence, both of us in deep thought. Me thinking about Jackson and Oliver and how I can be with Jackson when I'm pregnant with Oliver's baby. It just seems so stupid. I know I can't do that since, well, I am pregnant with Oliver's baby. I just want to know if Jackson will ever love me again. I love him too much to give him up and I made a mistake by doing it with Oliver, but seriously, it was a mistake! A fucking mistake which I can't take back and now I'm stuck here with Oliver.

Before either of us knew it, we stopped in front of a very familiar house. One which was practically my second house.

_The Stewart's House_

"We shouldn't be here." I quietly said, but I couldn't get my eyes off of it.

So many memories in this house which I want to keep that I can't let go. Those times I had with Jackson, our dates, our romantic nights. I just have to figure out a way to get to Jackson. Right now, I want to go inside, see Jackson and give him a big kiss. A kiss I wish would put an end to me and Oliver, to the baby, to everything, every little bit of shit that I'm stuck with that pulling me away from Jackson.

He's like a drug that I can't get over. I'm addicted to him and it sucks. Damn it, I need him.

"We should go back. Our parents are probably done talking." Oliver suggested and I nodded. We turned back and was about to walk into the direction of my house when I heard a voice, one which I always talked to when I had my problems.

"Oliver, Lilly?"

I turned around hearing the voice of Miley, probably one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

I started to panic, she doesn't know anything yet. Oh God, I wonder if Jackson told her about the kiss. Oh my God.

I kept my gaze down. "Oh hey Miley ho-"

I then heard an "Ow!" with a smacking sound follow it.

I lifted my head and saw Oliver gaping at Miley with his hand to his cheek.

"Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls? I was so nervous something happened to you!" Miley exclaimed and my heart beat faster.

She doesn't know about it. She doesn't know about me and Oliver and how Jackson and I aren't really together. Why didn't Jackson tell Miley? I thought he would since Oliver is dating Miley. I shook my head. Maybe he's protecting her from the truth.

"I'm sorry." Oliver softly said while keeping his head down.

"Lilly, gosh, I haven't seen you around either? Are you still mad at Jackson? He's been moping around the house lately and I worry for him." Miley asked and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Her being so clueless about this makes me want to tell her right now, but how. I don't even know if I should be here and Oliver should be the one to tell her.

"We're kinda-" I started but then another voice interrupted me.

"Well look at what we have here."

We turned to the side and saw Chantel walking up to the sidewalk. It's been a long time since I seen her, but why now?

"What are you doing here Chantel?" I snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"If I were you Truscott, I wouldn't say anything at all."

"Hey, don't say that." Miley said, backing me up.

Chantel laughed. "Miley, you should be the last person to say that, after all she did get knocked up by your boyfriend." Chantel said and I gasped.

_How the does she know?_

"Go away Chantel." Oliver hissed and crossed his arms over himself.

"What do you mean by knocked up?" Miley asked as she grew interested in the topic.

"Wait Miley, we should probably-" I started, but had a hand put to my face, which was Chantel's.

"Oh please." Chantel laughed. "Well, I was driving around the area and I saw little miss innocent Truscott here and Oken at Planned Parenthood. I thought it was a little suspicious, but I heard from a source that Truscott's pregnant with Oken's child."

"How can you know that when that place is highly confidential?" I asked, sounding like it was true. It is true, I am what she says I am, but she shouldn't be one to know.

"I go there once in a while." She rolled her eyes. "So if I was you Miley, I wouldn't even talk to Lilly and Oliver. She practically stole your boyfriend away when she already has Jackson!" She exclaimed.

I knew what she was doing. Turning Miley against me when I know the truth. "Miley it's not like that!" I said and she shot me a dirty look.

"How can you explain that? You had sex with Oliver, when god knows when, and you're with Jackson! How could you?"

"Miley, it was before we got together, it was a mistake." Oliver said walking toward Miley.

"The mistake was me ever getting together with you!" Miley spat at Oliver, making him stop.

"Miley don't be like-" I started, but stopped seeing tears falling from her eyes.

Her face red full of anger and disgust. "Shut up Lilly! You betrayed both me and Jackson… I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am! I thought Oliver was Jackson, if it wasn't for the stupid spiked drink, then I wouldn't be in this fucking position!" I shouted.

Just then Miley's hand connected to my face, allowing searing pain to my cheek. I held my hand to my cheek and gaped at Miley

"You're fucking sick." She spat at us and left us alone in the drive way. She went inside her house, slamming the door behind her, not even looking back.

I stared at Chantel in disgust, ready to throw a fit at her, but she looked quite pleased with herself. I would love to kill her right now, if only I wasn't this way, I would love to take her down.

"Bye for now and good luck with the baby!" She smiled and turned on her heel walking back to her car.

"Lilly…" Oliver whispered

"I'm sorry Oliver. It's my fault." I said trying to calm down, but feeling my own tears tempt to fall. "God, if only I was more careful, if I knew that you were you and not Jackson, then we wouldn't even be in this mess." I felt so bad for Oliver, but I was mad at Miley for slapping me, even if I did deserve it.

"Don't worry Lilly, just worry about yourself. You shouldn't be stressed out, you know that. The doctor-" Oliver started.

I started to get angry. Why does he always bring up the fact that I'm freaking pregnant?

"Will you just forget about me being pregnant and remember that you just pretty much screwed it up between you and your girlfriend by not even saying anything? She probably thinks you were cheating on her while you were with her!" I shouted and started to walk away, to the direction of my house.

I could hear Oliver follow behind me. "I don't care anymore. My life is stupid already. I have a brother who wants you to have an abortion, my parents suggest we get married when we turn 18, right now I just don't care. I just want my life to be as normal as it can."

I stopped in my tracks and whipped around to face him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, if you call having a baby with someone you don't even love normal, then you're just weird. You confuse me Oken, I thought you loved Miley, but now I'm not sure. What is on your mind?"

He sighed. "What's on my mind is that I might have to spend the rest of my life with the one girl I never thought I'd had the chance with."

"Huh?" I asked feeling utterly confused.

"I used to really like you Lilly, but then I got over you when I started dating Miley. I thought I loved Miley, and I still do, but if our parents are going to make us live together and get married, maybe we could learn to love each other."

"What are you saying?" I stepped backward and felt Oliver follow as he stepped forward.

"Maybe we could work this out." He whispered.

"What?" I questioned, forgetting the fight I had with Miley a few minutes ago.

"I want to make this work."

**A/N **O.o. No! Damn it Oliver why do you have to be so stupid? Stupid Chantel. Gosh:'( Man this sucks. Why do their lives have to be so complicated? Damn it, Lilly has to be with Jackson!

There are 2 or 3 more chapters left, I might as well say this, but I was thinking of making a sequel, but I won't say the title yet… I won't say what it will be about if I do end up writing the sequel it because I don't really wanted to spoil the ending of this for anyone.

Thanks to **Chaotic-obsession4eva **for suggesting the Miley slap. LOL.

**Next Chapter **- Lilly and Jackson talk…


	26. Gone

_**Recap**_

_  
"I used to really like you Lilly, but then I got over you when I started dating Miley. I thought I loved Miley, and I still do, but if our parents are going to make us live together and get married, maybe we could learn to love each other."_

"What are you saying?" I stepped backward and felt Oliver follow as he stepped forward.

"Maybe we could work this out." He whispered.

"What?" I questioned, forgetting the fight I had with Miley a few minutes ago.

"I want to make this work."

**Chapter 26**

**Gone**

I blankly stared at Oliver, not wanting to believe my ears. Did Oliver really say he wanted to make it work? What the hell did he mean when he said it? I don't want to have any sort of relationship like that with him. None whatsoever, but what the hell is he talking about? Did he just not realize that his girlfriend broke up with him because the bitchiest person in the world told her I am pregnant because of him? God can he be more stupid!

"You don't mean it." I turned on my heel and started off into the direction to the house.

"What if I wasn't?" Oliver said. I turned my head and saw him following me.

"Well, then you're stupid." I took a few paces and then stopped. "Oliver, I know you don't mean it, you can't mean it. You're just doing this because it's the right thing to do. We don't love each other and what we did was a big mistake, so just forget about it, okay?" I said and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"But…" Oliver started, but I shook my head.

"No Oliver, we can't do this. You know this isn't supposed to happen and that we were drunk and that's the only reason why we're like this." I sighed, am I really going to tell Oliver how I feel about this issue we're having? "It's my fault since I was the one who started and I would care for the baby on my own without your help." I said and started to walk again.

What he's saying isn't real, it can't be, his girlfriend just found out that he's having a baby with some other girl and if I was him, I would be pissed off, but he seems oddly cool with it. He's probably just lost, confused about this because I know for sure I am. I can't stand this, I haven't even told Jackson about it and he thinks I'm cheating on him with Oliver.

Maybe I don't have to tell Jackson and Miley would be the one to tell him. If only Chantel didn't say anything about this then everything would be easier, but she had to open her mouth. She's probably going to use this news against me and try to get Jackson again. Can she get any lower?

"So I'm guessing you didn't feel anything on that night then?" Oliver asked.

I turned to him and stopped in my tracks once again. "We were drunk. Of course I guess I liked it," I blushed. "but just face it, we were drunk and we didn't know what we were doing." I shook my head. "We can't talk about this now damn it, your girlfriend just found out; don't you think you should go and talk with her?"

"I'll deal with her later; right now I need to know what's up with us." He stared at me.

"There are no us, Oliver. There never will be, we're just friends." I whispered.

He ignored me. "Well, what if I want to take a part of this, a part you and the baby?" He asked and slowly walked toward me.

I hugged myself and pursed my lips. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't know." I whispered.

"I can be a good dad you know." He said and once he reached me, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you could be a great dad Oliver, but we just can't do this." I turned away from him and stared off into the clearing seeing a woman holding her baby as she crossed the street. "I don't think I can handle this and maybe abortion would be the best for us. I'm too young and I love Jackson, not you."

"Okay." Oliver said and dropped his hand from my shoulders.

I turned back to him and saw him walking in the other direction with his head down.

He really feels like it's his fault when it's all mine, I'm not so sure if that was the right thing to say to him or feel about this. Like I said, I can't have anything hitting me too strong like how the past few days have been doing to me. I mean not even an hour ago, Miley found out that Oliver is becoming a dad and Oliver is pretending him and Miley hadn't happened. I know for a fact that all of this is going to his head and I think he needs time to relax and stay away from me.

---------------

For about a week had passed, I lost contact with Miley, my mom and Oliver's parents still hadn't made their decision, Oliver has been living in my house, and I haven't seen Jackson in a long time. Although Oliver has been living in my house, I haven't talked to him and he hadn't talked to me either. The times we would talk, it would just to pass something to him whenever we ate or something.

This whole change has been so confusing. Leah has been helping me adjust to being "pregnant" and my mom has been constantly checking up on me. She comes home often now, which is fun, and she finally accepts the fact that her youngest daughter is pregnant. It just feels like how it used to be before I was pregnant when mom and dad were always home and it's nice. It feels like everything went back to normal, except for the fact that I'm not really with Jackson anymore, Miley's not really my friend, Oliver practically lives here, and I'm pregnant.

I was taking a short walk around the block to clear my head. I've been thinking so much about the end of this all and I'm starting to think that maybe keeping this baby is the right thing even if I don't make the decision. I can't abort it even if Oliver's not really a good father, he's not ready and I'm not ready yet, but I want to do whatever it takes to make it live almost perfect life.

I looked across the street and saw the skate park I used to go to all the time with my favorite skateboard. I frowned, I wish I could go there and skate, but I cant. It would be a long time from now before I'm actually allowed to step into a place like that.

Just then a tiny blue car drove up in front of me and I stepped back realizing whose car it was. Jackson stared straight at me as I did the same. He held my gaze and his hard face softened a bit.

"Hi Jackson." I said with a shaky voice.

"Get in the car now." Jackson said and I was shocked at how serious he sounded.

He pushed the door open revealing himself to me. He looked terrible. His hair messy, his shirt dirty, his eyes dark, just over all, he looked confused and I blame myself for it. He probably heard news that I'm pregnant and maybe he's going to kill me now, which I wouldn't mind at all.

I nodded and walked to the car and slid inside. I closed the door, and once I did that, Jackson floored the car and drove off. I didn't know where he was taking me or for what reason, all he did was look from me to the road and back again. It wasn't until he parked in a parking lot in one of the local parks I knew where we were. This was the same spot he took me after he found me that day we first did it. Why does Jackson think bringing me to old places would make me want to tell him things again? I guess nothing really changes.

I quietly sat there, hands folded on my lap, staring at a tree straight ahead of me. I didn't know how to react or what to say so I'll just wait for Jackson to take a shot and tell me why he brought me here.

"Lilly, damn it." He whispered and hit his head against his steering wheel.

I turned to the side to avoid him and closed my eyes.

I felt something grasp on my hand and I side eyed it seeing that It was Jackson.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I whispered.

He tightened his grip on my hand and I turned to him, staring deep into his blue hazy eyes. He looked confused, sad, but mainly heartbroken. I cant stand seeing him like this, this is the first time we seen each other in a week and right now I just want to explain to him what happened the day he saw me with Oliver.

"Jackson I-" I started, but he shushed me, while slipping his hand to the back of my neck holding me still, and crashed his lips against mine. As soon as I realized what he had done, I shut my eyes and kissed him back. My hands left my lap, moving to his chest and up loosely around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

I wanted this, I missed this, and I need this.

I felt his hands move down my sides to the end of my shirt, fumbling with the materials with his fingertips. As his hands slipped to my shirt, a shock was sent throughout my body, telling me that I need to stop this, but I couldn't.

Instead, I deepened the kiss, trying to get as close to him as I could. I didn't care about talking; I just need him right now. This just felt so right and I missed everything we had before finding out about…

He continued to kiss me as his hands worked their way up my shirt. Another flashed hit me once he started to stroke my stomach.

_...the baby  
_  
He lifted his face from mine as he kissed my cheek. My eyes opened wide as he tried to kiss me once again, but turned my head making him hit the corner of my lips. I couldn't do this, not now, I just can't.

"Jackson." I whispered and started to retract my arms from his neck.

"Shh…" He replied and tried to attack my lips. I turned my head and he hit my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He sighed in frustration. 

I shook my head and turned away.

"Didn't you feel anything in the kiss?" He asked and removed his hands from my blouse.

I looked out the window as I went back to my seat. "I thought you were mad at me." I said and pursed my lips. Gosh I shouldn't be doing this and I shouldn't be here. Mom, Leah, or even Oliver would probably go looking for me and I forgot my cell phone. Mom say's I have to carry it all the time from now on just in case something happens to me.

"I was." He sighed and placed his hands on the steering wheel. "I thought about it this whole week and then I realized that I can't lose you like that." He pressed his forehead against the wheel. "I missed you Lilly, I love you so much and I just need to know why Oliver." He turned his head and looked at me.

I bit my lip and leaned against the door. "I missed you too." I let out a shaky breath. "I love you too Jackson and I can't leave you, but I'm afraid I might have to." I closed my eyes feeling my eyes sting. It was time to tell him and even if I can't, I just have to tell him. It breaks my heart knowing what he went through and I just want to be with him, but with this baby, I cant.

"Why can't you be with me?" His voice hoarse and hurt.

I pursed my lips and opened my eyes. I sat up and faced him. This is the right time to tell him.

"I've been hiding something from you and I need to tell you it before you decide if you want to be with me or not. I want to be with you, but I don't know if you can handle this. I know it's going to be hard for me to say it, but it's just something that needs to come out now."

He shook his head. "No Lilly, you don't have to tell me anything, I'll be here with you even if it's so bad. I don't care," His voice sounded desperate. "I need you."

I chewed on my lip and shook my head. "You don't need me, not after what I did." I choked out. "And if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have dove into the kiss and shove your hands up my shirt." I said, not meaning it.

I knew that's how he is and I knew that it's been a while since we did anything at all for the lack of communication because for that week, I've wanted Jackson more and more for anything. I've went through nights where my erotic dreams went deeper and deeper, somewhat like how it was before Jackson and I got together. If I didn't remember that I was pregnant, then I would probably have done anything with him now.

"You know how long I've wanted to kiss you? I've had sleepless nights because I couldn't stop thinking about you, why can't you just be with me? Is Oliver a way better boyfriend than I am? Because I would gladly kick his ass for breaking my sister's heart. I still don't get it, what does he have that I don't?" He question with a lot of meaning in his voice.

"No, it's not like that-" I started, but felt Jackson put his hands to my shoulders once again. He pinned me against the door and looked at me deep in the eye.

"Then what, are you going to going to tell me that, that kiss you and Oliver had was nothing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, exactly." I looked to the left of me which was the chair of the car. He's too close to me and I just can't deal with it. I took a deep breath. "We can't have this, being together. It's wrong."

I'm trying to let him go as easy as i can, but I can't and he's not letting me get my way. If only I could tell him now, if only there was an easier way to tell him that I cant be with him, then I would. He can find someone so much better than me, someone who would be faithful to him and love him like how I do, but I'm not faithful. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve him. He's too good for me and maybe Chantel is better off with him than I am.

His right hand lifted to my chin, moving my face so that I could face him. "Look at me straight in the eye and tell me that we can't be together." He whispered as his voice slightly cracked. He moved his face closer to mine.

"We-" I hugged myself and looked at his chin. "We can't be together."

"I see." His hands dropped to my sides and to the chair. "I don't get it. You say you love me and yet you want to leave me." His face was still close to mine and he shook his head. "You can't even look at me I the eye and say that." He hugged. "You confuse me. What is this big secret you're hiding, what is wrong with everything, what is happening between us? Don't you remember the promises we said we'd keep?" He asked and I placed my hands to his shoulders and pushed him back.

"I need to go home." I looked down at my lap.

"Will you just listen to me Lilly? I'm trying to make this work, I'm even willing to forget about the kiss between you and Oliver, but you're not helping, what is-"

"I'm pregnant, okay?" I finally said and he stopped and stared at me, completely speechless.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do anymore." I said and feel completely flustered. I put my hands to my face and straightened myself out on my seat. I leaned forward, with my forehead against the dashboard and felt the tears come.

"What-who-when-" He stammered and I bit my lip.

"It's Oliver's child…" I quietly said and soon heard nothing at all. I didn't know how Jackson is reacting, but I knew that he must be shocked. He must hate me for all I care and I want to leave before he says anything. I lifted my head up and I put my hand to the door handle getting and open it, but felt a hand reach over me, and saw it close the door.

"Jack-"

"You're pregnant with Oliver's child?!" He said, raising his voice. He put his hand back and i felt the guilt flash over me.

I had my back faced to him while nodding my head. He looked rather shocked than pissed off. If only there was an easier way to tell Jackson this, but there isn't. I was the one who started it and I cant actually go back and say, "I was joking" that would be stupid.

"How could you do something stupid like that with him?" He said nearly shouting. It caught the attention of some bystanders, but I didn't care. All I cared about was telling Jackson the truth.

"It was a mistake, I thought he was you-" I started to explain, trying to hold everything back while I still could.

"How can you not know the difference between me and Oliver? I'm you're fucking boyfriend and how many times have we done it compared to you and Oliver?" Jackson shouted. "How can you fucking do this to me? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I thought we were going to have a kid, not you and him."

"I was drunk! I drank that stupid drink that was spiked last night and that's why I acted the way I acted, God you're so irritating!" I shouted at him, making him quiet down a bit. I had tears streaming down my face. It's just so hard to keep a straight conversation without feeling like I need to explode.

He was right though. I thought I was going to be with him for the rest of my life, living a happy life with our three kids, but now I'm pregnant with Oliver's kid and I just can't seem to get anything right now. I'm a screwed up teenager whose life changed ever since I discovered sex. And to think it all started off by admitting my sexual desires for Jackson.

I took a deep breath. "Have you not been listening to what I said?" I shouted. "I thought he was you!" I hissed. "I waited for you upstairs and you never showed. When I heard someone outside the room, I thought it was you, but it wasn't until morning I realized it was him! I would have never had sex with him if I knew it wasn't you Jackson, you're the only one I want, but you didn't show up!"

I tried to control my breathing, but I couldn't. I felt lightheaded and nauseous and I'm under a lot of stress. The signs are warning me to relax and that I needed to relax and go home.

Jackson's not worth anything if he's not going to listen to me and just continue being this ignorant. Why does everything have to be so hard for me?

"Just take me home. I need to go home." I said Jackson went back to his seat and sighed in frustration. He clenched the steering wheel and glanced at me before starting the car.

He started up the car and started to drive out of the parking lot. As we drove back home, Jackson said nothing more, but he looked as if he was just shocked. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid at the end of this ride. I'll admit this though, for someone who just found out his girlfriend is pregnant with another person's baby, he's acting less pissed off than I thought he would.

As we arrived home, Oliver and my mom were sitting at the steps looking worried. Just as Jackson parked his car, Oliver and my mom stood up and I got ready to get out, but heard another door slam that's when I notice that Jackson wasn't in the car anymore, I got out of the car and went around to make sure that Jackson didn't do anything stupid.

I stood on my lawn, watching Jackson walk quickly to Oliver as Oliver slowly backed away. My mom got away from the two boys and to me.

"You got my girlfriend pregnant?!" Jackson shouted and charged at Oliver, pushing him back.

"I didn't-" Oliver started and then Jackson punched Oliver right into the face.

"Jackson stop!" I shouted and rushed toward him, putting my hands to his shoulders. He shrugged me off and looked at me.

"No Lilly, never. After what he did to you, I don't know how to feel anymore. I thought you were going to be faithful to me and not do anything stupid, but I guess I was wrong." Jackson said in a harsh tone and went after Oliver once again, picking him up from the ground.

"How could you do this to me and my sister? You know how much she loved you and now you go around and fuck my girlfriend making her fucking pregnant." He threw another blow at him, making Oliver groan in pain.

I couldn't watch this. Jackson's fighting with Oliver when he should be killing me. I deserve everything Oliver's getting, but Jackson he can't seem to touch me or anything. I felt arms around me and I lifted my head up seeing my mom. She looked worried for Oliver and Jackson, but didn't break up the fight. She just watched them and bit her lips.

I looked back at Oliver and Jackson and Jackson had Oliver pinned to the wall. He was saying something to him, quietly and then threw him on the ground making him cough. Jackson looked at me and my mom and started walking toward us.

He stopped in front of me and my mom tightened her grip around me making sure nothing would happen to me. I stared at the grass, unable to look him in the eye. It was just hard to because I know for sure that he hates me and it just hurts.

"I hope you have a happy life with Oliver and your baby. I'll see you next summer." He muttered under his breath and walked passed me, back to his car.

I lifted my head and watched him drive out of the garage and into the street. My stomach churned as I held my breath thinking of what he said.

'I'll see you next summer'. What did that mean by that?**  
**

**A/N** Whoa…. sorry if this chapter was a little suck-ish. I've been busy.

I don't know when my next update is because my brother is coming back here and he'll definitely be on my laptop most of the time. I really don't want to go in the living room to type my fics on the older computer because that one is slow. Anyway, I'll try and update when I can. 


	27. Stuck

**Chapter 27**

**Stuck**

I'm about 15 weeks long now and school has started. I noticed a tiny bump on my stomach, but you can hardly see it. I'm still thin and all, but I was thinking, "Man, I really have a baby growing in there". So far in school, no one knows about me and Oliver, which is good because I was afraid that Miley would tell people about me.

I see her in the halls and she ignores me. She doesn't say hi and she looks the other way whenever I try to go up to her and explain myself. It just really sucks, I need a friend right now to help me cope with my depression, but no ones listening. I haven't talked to Jackson since the day he found out about my pregnancy that's just my main cause for my depression.

Oliver, on the other hand, has gotten a job after school because our parents suggest he get one. He's been quiet for a while, since the talk, or fight he and Jackson were in that day. He still hasn't told anyone what they talked about and I've been wanting to know, but it's like he doesn't care. He's still the same old Oliver, but now I see that he's trying to act mature and smart about this. He's actually working harder in school and he aced a few tests which shows he's trying to be responsible. Maybe this whole experience is making him think more.

As for me, once I start to show more, at maybe my 6th or 7th month, my mom is going to make me be home schooled so that I can relax a little. She said it gets harder when I'm closer to my due date, but I think she's making me get home schooled so that no one could see that I'm pregnant. Yeah, it means my parents and Oliver's parents decided for me to keep the baby, which I don't mind. They give us their full support even if Oliver's brother doesn't want to help out.

I sat at my desk in my history class, which was the only class I had with Miley. She sat only a few seats away from me, but she never made an effort to talk to me. Each day that passes by, I've been tempted to go up to her and talk to her, but I cant. When we realized that we had the same class, I heard that she tried to transfer out into a different period, but she couldn't. I shows how much she hates me and it sucks. I really want to talk to her, but I cant. She doesn't even know the real story with what happened between me and Oliver.

-------------------

It's after school and I finally decided that maybe I want to go and see Miley. I know, it's only been about a month since I last talked to her, but I really need her. I miss the one girl I could tell anything to and it really sucks that its only me and Oliver now. I just want her to know the clear story, the straight story in what happened that night.

I stood a few lockers down from hers and waited there while other students passed by. I waited for about half an hour when I was getting ready to leave. Oliver should be outside by now and I thought it wouldn't take Miley this long to get her things ready to leave. Just as I was getting ready to give up, I saw Miley walking down the hall, looking through her bag.

Once she reached her locker, I took a deep breath and finally decided that I should go and talk to her, see how she is. I slowly walked to her gripping onto my bag and waited for her to notice me.

She shoved a few things into her locker, and didn't turn her head at all to me, I could tell that she knew I was there, but se just didn't want to talk to me.

"Miley." I said softly, but she huffed and continued to put things into her locker.

She pulled out a tablet and I sighed.

"Miley, will you listen to me? Its been a month, how long will it take until you will actually talk to me again?" I asked and she glanced at me, rolling her eyes.

"You're not worth my breath." She quickly said and slammed her locker shut.

I was taken aback by what she said. She's still angry at me and Oliver, God, what does it take for me to finally gain her trust back? She wasn't even with Oliver when we did it so I don't know why she's being such a bitch about it.

"Look, Miley, this is all a mistake, Oliver still loves you and what we did was unintentional, we never meant it!" I told her and she shot me a dirty look, dropping her book bag to the ground.

"Well, if you didn't mean it, then why are you pregnant? If you really loved my brother, you would've known that it was Oliver in that room, not Jackson." She shot at me. "I don't even want to know what room you did it in this is just so stupid." Miley flipped and I shook my head.

"I was drunk Miley, what else am I supposed to say?" I asked her and she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't know and I'm over this. I don't want anything to do with you or Oliver, ever."

I placed my hands on her shoulder and shoved her against the lockers. "Will you stop being a bitch and hear me out?" I shouted and she stared at me, wide-eyed. I was getting tired of this, I just want her to listen to me, is that too much for me to ask?

I still had my hands to her shoulders and I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I'm finally getting a chance to tell her something and speak out, but I don't know how to say it. I'm lost without Jackson or Miley and it sucks not being with them. I'll just do whatever it takes to say it out loud.

I opened my mouth, thinking of what to say and then finally said how I feel. "I'm sorry okay! I'm fucked up now because I'm having a kid with someone I don't even love and the one I actually do love isn't even talking to me. I don't even know what the fuck Jackson is doing now and it hurts." I snapped. "I regret everything I did and I'm even thinking of aborting the baby just because I don't want to lose you as a friend." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I miss you Miley, you were the closest thing to me, I considered you a sister and us not talking is driving me crazy!"

I felt my chest beating like crazy, all this energy trying to tell Miley is wearing me out and I really do need to relax. All this stress over the past weeks aren't good for me, but this is something I had to do. I know Miley wont forgive me that easily, but I can at least hope it does right?

Miley hadn't said a word in the past few minutes so I let her go, dropping my hands to my sides. "I'm sorry Miley, all I ask is for your forgiveness, but I'm not looking for an answer now. You can tell me whenever you want because I know for sure that I hurt you, but I miss you." I shrugged and turned around getting ready to walk away.

I saw Oliver headed in my direction and stopped once he notice I was with Miley. He just stood there, staring at the both of us and then shook his head.

"You ready to go?" He softly asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms over my chest, but soon felt a warm hand on my shoulders.

I tensed up and looked at the hand and with my eyes up to the figure seeing a teary eyed Miley. She chewed on her lower lip and stared straight at me.

"You're right, I cant decide whether I can trust you now or not for what happened, but you cant give up the baby." She softly said and I relaxed a bit. This is the first straight answer she's ever given me after the argument a few weeks ago. "I miss you too, but I cant figure out what to do, I was hurt when I found out and I didn't tell Jackson because I wanted you to tell him, not me. Just don't do anything stupid like this again."

I nodded. "Thanks Miley." I whispered.

She let go of my shoulder and nodded.

I started to walk in Oliver's direction when I heard Miley call my name again.

"Lilly wait," Miley said.

I stopped and turned around. "What?"

She took her bag and walked up to me. "Jackson, well, about a month ago he decided to go to NADC and-" She started, but I held up my hands.

"NADC? Where is that? I'm not good with colleges and their abbreviations." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Nashville Auto-Diesel College. A college in Tennessee." Miley said. "Anyway, he's leaving on Friday and we're going to the airport at 3:30 right after school. His flight is at 5:30."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. "He doesn't want to see me, I know that's for sure."

"Don't worry, just think about it. Maybe you should come and say bye or something." she shrugged. "It's just a suggestion."

With that she nodded at me and went to the opposite direction from me, going to the other end of the school.

I thought for a second.

Saying bye to Jackson could be harder for me and maybe for him if I do go. I shouldn't go, he doesn't want me anymore, he cant.

-------------------

It was Friday, the day that Jackson was leaving, but I still didn't know if I should go and tell him good bye or not. It confuses me, why do I tell him bye when we're not together anymore? He practically killed Oliver that day I told him we cant be with each other anymore and I'm afraid that if I go and say bye, he'll just ignore me.

I feel like I'm nothing to him. What we did in the past, what we went through just seemed like nothing was true and it was all a fairytale, something that doesn't happen in the real life.

I sat at my desk in history and stared across the room. I had Miley in this class, but she wasn't here. She was probably at home with Jackson, having her last goodbyes until he leaves.

I lifted my hand to center of my chest where the pendant of the necklace Jackson gave me stood. I hadn't taken it off ever since that day Jackson gave it to me. I cant get myself to take it off for some reason. It was like, he put it on so if I want to take it off, he'll have to take it off. Kind of like I'm locked up and I need a key to unlock myself because I'm stuck. Yeah, I'm stuck because I love Jackson and I don't want to throw my love for Jackson away.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I grew irritated, I just needed to get out of school and see Jackson. I want to tell him bye, I want to give him a hug, and finally I want to know how he feels about me. I need to know that if he doesn't love me then I can just try and forget about him and move on with Oliver, even if I don't want to.

When it finally reached after school, Oliver and I were heading out of the parking lot and back to my house. It was almost 4 o'clock and I knew for sure that Mr. Stewart, Miley, and Jackson were at the airport right now.

I stayed quiet the whole time in the car while Oliver continuously talked about his day. I didn't care about his day, what's on my mind is Jackson leaving for Tennessee. He's leaving and I may never get to see him again.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Oliver asked and I shook my head trying to forget about it. There's no way Oliver would want to go to the airport. He'll be afraid that Jackson would beat him up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced myself to smile at him.

There was awkward silence among us as we reached a red light. I sat down, with my hands planted on my lap. I felt like I was about to burst, I wanted to go right now, but I couldn't get myself to tell Oliver that we need to go to the airport.

I sighed in frustration and put a finger to my forehead. All this thinking is giving me a headache and I feel nauseous.

Just then Oliver took a swift turn and started to drive in another direction.

"Where are we going Oliver?" I asked him in confusion. My house is in the other way, but why take this way?

"We're going to see Jackson for you." He said.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I heard that talk you had with Miley. I know you still love him Lilly and I was getting irritated because you have not yet asked me to bring you to the airport. You need him, I know you do, you cant avoid that feeling you get." He sighed. "Just remember that I'm still your friend, you can tell me anything and I'm worried for you. You've been stressing out and you do need this."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Oliver, you're still really sweet."

"Don't thank me, just hope that Jackson hasn't checked into the airport yet." Oliver said and drove away to the airport.

**A/N **Okay the next chapter is for sure the last one. Is there anything you want to know about the sequel? I guess I'm actually going to do it. So yeah.


	28. Lost Love

**A/N **This is the absolute last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

**Lost Love**

I stood in front of my mirror in my half-empty room. All my things were in boxes and suitcases for my big move today and I'm not up for the big flight from here to Tennessee. I'm going to live at my old house while I drive back and forth from home to my school. It's going to be a long time for me to adjust, but at least I have my old friends back at home.

I looked around my room and frowned. So many memories in this room and it just don't want to forget them. Out of all those memories, the ones I know I'll always remember is the ones with Lilly.

_Lilly_.

The one girl who seems so different than most, the one girl who made me feel something I've never felt before, and the one girl that I truly love.

I want her so bad and I need her. She's the only one I can turn to when I need to feel better, but now everything is different. She's pregnant with Oliver's baby. Not mine, Oliver's. Why this happened, I don't know.

I sighed and walked over to my bed. I still can't get over it, Lilly's with Oliver and she must be happy. That day I fought with Oliver, I told him that he better not hurt Lilly. That's the only thing I could tell him to do after all, he did take Lilly away from me.

These few weeks were hell to me with making arrangements with the family in Tennessee and whatnot. I'm hoping that if I'm in Tennessee, I could find a girl who could make me feel the way Lilly made me feel.

It was torture knowing that she was with Oliver and not me. I can't get over the fact that she cheated on me with Oliver. I thought she loved me back and I thought she and Miley were best friends, but I guess I was wrong on that. I don't want to believe that she's not with me anymore. I'm in denial, I always think that this is just a bad dream, a nightmare that's not true, but whenever I see Lilly, I have to face that fact that it is true.

Yeah, I've been secretly seeing Lilly over the past few weeks and she looks so fragile and sad each time I see her. Whenever she goes walking, I see her just looking confused and dazed. Each of those times, I want to run to her, hug her, and kiss her, just to forget every thing about her and Oliver, but I know I can't. I want to tell her not to be sad when I see her cry, but what point do I make even if she doesn't love me anymore.

It's like ever since I found out about her, the whole world seemed so numb and fake. Dating for nearly 7 months and there, she is with another person. I'll admit that I have cried over Lilly. She's the only girl I'll ever cry for and that's what sad. I can't let go of her, I'm too much into her to forget about her. She was everything to me, my everything, but now all is lost and I wasn't good enough for her.

"Jackson!" I could hear dad call.

"Coming dad!" I shouted and I got up, picking up my backpack near my desk.

I stopped and looked at the desk seeing a package I thought I threw a way long ago. I took the package and reached inside of it taking out a tiny velvet box. Lilly's present. I was supposed to give it to her the day I saw her kiss Oliver, but I thought it was stupid afterward. I sighed and put it in my bag. I might as well take it with me before Miley or dad sees it. I then flung my bag over my shoulder and walked toward the door of my room. I took one last look and headed downstairs to the living room.

There, Miley and dad were carrying my luggage to the door.

"Finally!" Miley said and dropped a suitcase to the ground.

I laughed and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "I'm going to miss you Miles." I told her and she laughed.

"Well, it's not like you're leaving yet." She pushed me away from her. "Wait until you leave, I can't get teary eyed now." She joked and I smiled.

"Fine, fine." I smiled and helped Miley and dad carry my things to the car.

As soon as we got my bags in the trunk of dad's car, I said goodbye to my car, which will now be Miley's and we drove off to the airport.

We made it to the airport at 3:54PM and dad parked his car as we went to the porters to check my luggage in and get my ticket. We stood outside, just saying my last goodbyes to Miley and dad. I was sad, I'm going to miss dad and Miley and I know I'll see them once in a while, but I'm leaving them, I mean, who's going to look after my little sister while I'm away?

"I'm going to miss you Miley." I said as I enveloped her into a tight hug.

Her eyes now teary, held on tightly to me. "I'm going to miss you too Jackson, I love you and I'm going to miss your annoyingness at home."

I pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye, wiping a few of her tears away. "Don't worry, you know you can visit me anytime and I'll see you in the TV when you have your interviews and such."

Miley let go of me and I turned to dad. "Good luck son." He said and hugged me.

"Anything to make you happy dad." I smiled and looked at the two.

While saying my goodbyes to Miley and dad, I was sort of hoping to see Lilly one last time before I leave. I want to see her, but why would she come here when she doesn't even know I'm leaving today? If I could see her one last time, I would put everything aside and hold her in my arms. I would just talk to her and tell her that I still loved her even if she was with someone else. I would pretend that nothing bad ever happened to us and tell her one last goodbye before I leave. It's the one thing I ask for before I leave California.

I gave Miley and dad one last hug before getting ready to enter the airport with my bag in hand. Just as I entered the sliding doors, I hear someone call my name.

"Jackson!" I turned around and then saw someone I thought I'd never see for a long time.

"Lilly?" I questioned as I watched the girl I love run toward me.

---------------------

"Jackson!" I shouted as Oliver parked the car on the curb. I jumped out of the car and started to run toward him. I'm not too late!

Oliver drove here as fast as he could. I was amazed that no one stopped us or anything after the traffic usually gets heavy at this time, but now what's on my mind is to get to Jackson before he leaves. He can't leave now, he just can't.

Jackson turned around and spotted me. "Lilly?"

As soon as I reached him, I threw my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said and I felt his hands go to my waist.

I pulled back and looked at him, deep in the eye. "Jackson." I felt the tears come, stinging my eyes. I made me a little happier that I could finally hug him, it was something I needed for a long time, but to actually be in his arms felt nice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He put a hand to my cheek and I looked up in his eyes.

"I needed to see you before you left." I told him as I caught my breath.

"I wanted to see you too, but how did you know?" He asked.

"Miley told me."

"Oh."

We stayed quiet, just in each other's arms. I need to tell him how I feel before it's too late. I want him to know that I never stopped loving him even if I'm kind of with Oliver now. I just desperate to find out how he feels about me and it's driving me crazy.

I took a deep breath. "Jackson, I still love you, I don't want you to leave me like this." I shook my head and Jackson pulled me into another hug.

"I love you too." His voice cracked and he placed his head on my shoulder. "You don't know how much I've missed you throughout those weeks. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but this is how it's going to be."

"But you can't. We're good now, right? I mean, I know I'm like this, but I need you." I said and placed my hands on his chest. I didn't matter if this baby is Oliver's or not, right now I want Jackson to stay here. I don't want him to move, I just want to start all over with him and hopefully he'll learn to love the baby even if it's not his.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to, I want to be here with you. You've been on my mind the whole time, but you hurt me Lilly, you hurt me so much." He pursed his lips and his eyes glossed over as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

I couldn't believe how I made him feel. I've been feeling so bad for myself that it was almost as if I forgot Jackson's feelings. It hurts even more knowing how I made Jackson feel.

I looked to the side, unable to take it. Seeing him sad like that is making me even more depressed. I wished none of this happened between us that broke us apart; I don't want him to be with anyone else other than me.

"Jackson, I'm really sorry this happened." I started, but he shushed me, pulling me to the side away from the entrance of the airport.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered and held me close to him. He kissed my hair and we just stood there holding each other.

I put my head to his shoulder and he moved his head to my ear. "I'll never stop loving you." He whispered as if he read my mind. I frowned and lifted my hand to my eyes, trying to wipe away any visible tears.

"It still doesn't answer why you're still going." I told him. "Cant you just go to the college near by?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

He shook his head. "Its college Lilly, everyone goes to college." He said and I lifted my head from his shoulder. "And this is where I'm meant to be at. It will only be for two years."

He stared deep into my eyes. "Yeah, but I don't want you to leave. Cant we just forget about what happened and start all over again?" I asked him but he shook his head.

He raised his arm to his face and looked at his watch. "I have to go, but just so you know, even if you didn't keep your promise about us staying the way we are today, I'll always keep mine." He said and moved his face closer to mine. "I'll never forget you Lil's; I love you too much to."

I frowned, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. I did break that promise when I told him I never broke promises.

"Don't cry Lil's." He choked out. I could see his eyes glistening under the light. He raised a hand to my cheek, brushing the tears away. "Too much tears in a day is going to make it harder for me to leave."

I shook my head and he sighed. "I have to go now." He said and I looked up at him.

"Okay." I sighed "But you should take this." I said and pulled the hidden pendant from beneath my clothes over my shirt.

He shook his head. "Keep it; it's something you can use to remember me." He told me as he took the pendant in his hands. He fingered it and then put it back under the collar of my shirt.

I nodded and just as I was about to let him go, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. A short and sweet kiss which felt like it lasted forever.

I looked down as we parted I felt as if a part of me was drifting away. One hug, one kiss, one last smile and there he's gone for a long time.

"I'll see you when I come back." He whispered, tilting my head up looking at me deep in the eye.

It stung. The one time I make up with him, he has to leave.

I turned my head away from him and started to let him go.

When I finally released him, he pulled his bag from his back and opened one of the small pockets taking a small box from it.

"Before I forget, here." He said and handed me the small velvet box.

I stared at it and shook my head. "No, I can't have this. We're not even together anymore." I told him and he shrugged.

"It was supposed to be yours anyway. That day I saw you and Oken kiss, this was in the bag that I dropped." He shrugged. "I guess it wasn't meant to happen. Anyway, have it." He shoved the small box into my hands.

I held the box tightly in my hand and smiled at him as he waved at the people behind me. He smiled at me and I waved at him as he headed inside the building. I stood there until I couldn't see Jackson anymore and sighed.

One great guy lost because of a mistake, but I hope that one day I'll get him back. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he won't fall out of love with me.

I turned around and saw Miley and Oliver standing next to each other, making no effort to talk to one another. I shook my head at the two and walked toward them.

"Have a nice time?" Miley asked and I lifted my shoulders.

"I guess." I told her and we walked back to the car.

"I'll see you two later." She waved and I waved back.

"Thanks Miley." I said and half smiled at me before finally leaving the two of us.

It was nice talking to Miley again, but I know she doesn't want to get too close just yet. Maybe, once all this is over, with the pregnancy and all, she'll forgive me.

We entered the car and I still held the small box in my hand. I couldn't stop staring at it and I was tempted to open it, but I couldn't.

"What did Jackson give you?" Oliver asked and I lifted my hand up.

"I don't know I'm too afraid to look." I said. I'm always like this when it comes to opening things, I don't know why though. It's something I end up saying when I'm scared to see what it is.

"Open it up."

I looked at the box and slowly opened it revealing a matching bracelet to the necklace Jackson gave me a few months ago. It looked almost exactly like the same thing, but it had an engraving on the side of the heart.

I took the bracelet from the box and lifted it to my eyes to read what it said.

_Listen To Your Heart - Love Jackson_

**A/N **Okay, so that's the end of Nightmares. Wow, I can't believe it's over.

Okay, I know most will be happy it's over and some are sad. I'm a little sad that it's over, but at least some of you liked this fic which makes me happy.

Anyway, the sequel to _Nightmares _is _Wishes_. _Dreams_, _Nightmares_, and _Wishes_.

Lilly wishes that she's with Jackson. Lilly gives birth and Jackson comes back from college during summer vacation. He's staying for 3 months as and Lilly doesn't know how to react with him back. More will be revealed when I actually have it up.

LOL Don't really want to spoil in what is going to happen, but let us say Lackson Love people :D. though, I don't know when I'll have the sequel up, I want to finish a few fics before I do so.

Thanks for reading this and thanks for the nice reviews.

_Mari_

_AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
